More Than A Feeling
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: It has been 3 years since Kagome first fell down the well,She has since developed feeling for Sesshoumaru.She meets him in the western lands and they both proclame there love for each other.But some things happen.Can they stay together?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hi. I am 18-year-old Kagome Higurashi. I am no ordinary girl. I am in fact a very powerful Miko.

The ancient well on my family's shrine leads 500 years into the past, into the Feudal Era of Japan.

How do I know all this? Well, three years ago I chased my family cat, Byou, into the well house and down the steps.

The seal on the well exploded and a demon called Mistress Centipede came out.

She grabbed me and pulled me down into the well. A blue light surrounded us.

She bit me in my side and ripped out a jewel of some sort.

I grabbed it before she could and we soon ended up at the bottom of the well.

I climbed out of the well using the vines on the side. When I got out I found myself in the middle of a clearing.

I knew that I was not at home anymore, but I spot the sacred tree not far from where I was standing.

I began to hope and started running towards it. When I got there I found a boy around my age with silver hair and doggy ears pinned to the tree.

Suddenly, Mistress Centipede came and pushed me up against him on the tree.

She wrapped herself around the tree and demanded that I give her this sacred jewel.

The boy woke up and called me a name that was not mine. He told me to release him from the tree so I chose to do it. He then told me his name was Inuyasha.

After that, we met the kind Priestess Kaede. Then a crow demon stole what Kaede told me was the Shikon jewel.

I grabbed the bow and arrows that she gave me and tried to shoot it.

But in the process I broke the jewel into hundreds of little shards, which started our long and continuing journey.

Along the way we met Shippo, the funny little fox demon kit, Miroku, the very sweet but perverted monk, and Sango, the very brave and strong demon slayer, and her two tailed cat Kirara.

Then Sesshoumaru, the cold (but hot) full dog demon and older half-brother of Inuyasha.

We also made many more friends and enemies as we travelled together. One enemy that we are still chasing is Naraku.

The evil half breed demon that has collected half of the jewel. It has been three years and we are still after him.

There have been a lot of rough times. I have been in love with Inuyasha ever since I met him, but there is one huge problem.

He is not in love with me; he is in love with his dead lover Kikyou. She is alive in sense, but she is one of the walking dead.

I still love him to this day…

**Hi everyone, OK first off I deleted the story More Than A Feeling. I am of course now publishing again as I get the edited chapters. I have taken the prologue out of the first chapter of course and now it is by itself. I promise you this whole story will be edited when I publish it. Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone, Ok this is the first chapter, I worked hard on it and so did my wounderful beta CrescentMoon760. Please thank her for this. Please go read and review.**

Kagome had been back in her time for a while and decided to make the best of the time she had while she was there. It had already been three days, and was time for me to go back.

If she didn't, she knew that InuYasha would come to get her which would only result in a big argument over nothing. Walking over to her desk, she picked up her new black backpack; the yellow one had finally gotten worn out a couple of months ago.

She walked around her room thinking of the things that she would need to pack. A sigh of relief was given when she bypassed her old school books, grateful that she no longer had to take those with her anymore. She continued to look around and found her first-aid kit before putting it in the bag. S

he knew that they would need it sooner or later. She also packed a week s worth of clothes plus a few other girly items. She threw the backpack on the end of her bed before adding her bow and arrows to the pile.

Making her way over to her closet, she grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans with a neon red tank top. She then walked out of her room, down the little hall, and into the bathroom.

Laying her clothes down, she took a quick shower, dried her hair, and changed into waiting outfit. Going back to her room, she took a pair of hiking boots out of her closet to go with her outfit and put them on quickly before she snatched up her things on her way to the kitchen.

Once there, she stuffed a few goodies from the fridge into a satchel she'd gotten from a hallway closet. Her friends always liked the treats that she brought from her time. Upon closing the refrigerator door she spied a note that had been taped to it. She read it with a sigh.

Dear Kagome,

We are really sorry that we cannot be there to say goodbye. We hope you will stay safe where you are going. Also, Souta said to please give InuYasha a swift kick in the butt. When you come back we'll have something for you, but I will not tell you what it is now because it would ruin the surprise.

Love, Mom, Souta, and Gramps.

She couldn't help but smile at the letter. Deciding that it would be rude not to reply, she took a pen and scrap of paper from nearby and scribbled:

Dear Family, Souta,

I will kick his butt for you. Gramps, behave yourself. I love you, Mom. I will miss you all while I' m gone. I don't know when I'll be coming back. I love all of you.

Love, Kagome.

Pinning the letter to the fridge, Kagome quickly left the house. She ran to the well house, but stopped by the Scared Tree to stare at it thoughtfully. That one ancient tree held many memories of both of her families; the one here and the one in the Feudal Era.

She smiled at the thought and finished her run to the well to jump inside. The smile widened as she was surrounded by the familiar blue lights and magic and finally came to stand at the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era.

Getting out of the well was a painstaking task, but she was used to it by now. Once out of the well she sprinted through the forest of InuYasha. After a while, she finally came upon Kaede's village. Walking through the bustling town, she came at last to Kaede's hut.

Kagome easily pushed aside the makeshift door to see Kaede grinding herbs for medicine. The elderly miko heard the girl come in and looked up from her work.

"Good afternoon, Kagome," she said sweetly.

Kagome smiled at her in response before asking, "Good afternoon, Kaede. Where is everyone?"

Kaede sighed as she stared back at her sister's reincarnation.

"InuYasha, being the impatient hanyou that he is, run off saying that he would search on his own until ye got back, but now he doesn't even know that ye have returned," Kaede answered with a slightly annoyed grunt.

Kagome smile at her as she nodded her understanding.

"I guess I'll have to go and find him before he gets too would up about it," she groaned. "I guess I'll see ya later!"

"Good luck, child!" She called, but the young miko was already gone.

While she walked, Kagome lost focus of the area around her as her mind decided that now would be a perfect time to wander.

"_I wonder if InuYasha is going after Sesshoumaru again. He must be really stupid to think that he could stand any chance against his brother. If they do meet, I hope Sesshoumaru kicks InuYasha butt from here till kingdom come!"_Kagome thought with a small giggle.

"_**I think that you are falling in love with the dog demon, an unknown voice responded. "**_

"_Who are you to tell me what I'm feeling?!"_ She practically screamed at whatever it was that was talking to her.

"_**I am what you humans would call an Inner-self. I am what you would not usually admit to.**_

"_Well that means I should be able to make you go away,"_ she snapped as she tried to make the voice disappear.

"_**Ha ha ha! Very funny, but I am here to stay."**_

"_NO!!"_ She mentally yelled before grabbing her head and trying to imagine herself pummeling her Inner-self.

"_**You know that he likes you," **_the Inner-Kagome continued unfazed_**. "You have seen the way he looks at you when you meet. "**_

_" So what if I like him? What are you going to do?" _Kagome sneered at nothing in particular.

"_**What will happen if you meet him?"**_

_"Umm…..I guess……I don't know. Maybe tell him how I feel about him?? Was she really taking love advice from another part of herself? She must have been losing it."_

"_**Good. Now we are getting somewhere!"**_

When she finally looked up, Kagome realized that she had somehow wandered all the way to the edge of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru's Lands. She inwardly punched her Inner-self for bringing her there, but decided that this must have been where she belonged.

Suddenly, she felt an extremely strong demonic aura heading towards her. And when she turned around she saw none other than Lord Sesshoumaru of the West. She smiled at him nervously and he gave a nod in return.

"Um… hi," she greeted slightly afraid.

He smiled slightly at her. In that moment, Kagome thought that her legs would turn to jelly.

"Hello Miko." he greeted in return starting to walk towards her. Instinct made her back away as he continued forward.

Sesshoumaru saw her backing up and stopped his advance immediately. Sadness touched Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked at her.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked quietly and Kagome shook my head.

"Actually, I'm not afraid of you at all. In fact….I feel safer when you're around."

He walked towards her once more and leaned down so that she was staring directly into his golden eyes. She knew in that instant that she loved him.

As Sesshoumaru's gaze traveled down towards her lips, Kagome started to blush. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, kissing her gently. The first thing that ran through her mind was the shock at what was happening.

But kissing him just seemed to feel so right. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she in turn wove her hands around his neck avoiding all of his armor. Sesshoumaru nibbled at her bottom lip causing her to gasp at the action which allowed him to enter her mouth.

When his tongue hit hers she tried to smile, but it was drowned and covered by her intense pleasure. They remained tangled together until they had to break apart for air, and he took the pause as time to look at her.

"Do you love me?" He inquired in a velvety soft tone staring deeply into her eyes.

He mesmerized her so, causing her reply to be nothing more than a mere nod of the head.

"Yes," she finally managed, "but I thought that you would never love a human?"

Her voice held a hint of curiosity as Sesshoumaru looked to the ground.

"I know that. I always thought that loving a human was comparable to loving the dirt beneath my feet, but I've found myself entranced by you." He murmured pulling her gently to his chest armor.

Kagome never knew that hands that had taken so many lives could be so warm.

"We're about to have some company," he announced suddenly.

Just then an orange tiger demon burst through the tree line. Kagome could feel three jewel shards in its head, and she wondered why she hadn't sensed them during the demon's approach.

"Give me the jewel shards that you have, and I will spare your lives," it demanded as Sesshoumaru growled at it.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru. Leave now and I may decide spare your pathetic life." His warning came out in a low tone around his growl.

The tiger demon rolled its eyes. "Do you think that I care? Now give me the jewel shards!"

It roared again and charged forward in an attack. The demon lunged for Sesshoumaru first and was had a speed that was almost as fast as the beautiful inu-youkai with the help from the shards that were embedded in its skull.

Sesshoumaru tried to dodge the slash dealt to him but did not move out of the way fast enough. The tiger demon's claws ripped through the armor and cloth covering the Western Lord, piercing a whole in his chest.

The demon then tossed Sesshoumaru towards Kagome who was luckily able to catch him and lean his unconscious form against a nearby tree. Ready to defend, she notched an arrow to aim at the demon before shouting,

"Go to Hell and stay there!"

The arrow shot true and struck the demon in the head where the jewel shards resided causing it to instantly disintegrate and the shards to fall to the ground.

The shards instantly purified in her hand as Kagome picked them up, and she then fused them to the rest of the jewel that she currently had.

Walking over to Sesshoumaru, who was still unconscious, Kagome gently removed the tattered remains of his haori and put them to the side.

She followed up by pulling out her first-aid kit and beginning the task of cleaning away the blood from his body amazed by how much there was.

She quickly bandaged him up and admired her handiwork. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, so she quickly set about making a fire before the sun completely set.

After she had their little camp prepared, she went over and checked on the sleeping prince. She notice that he was still bleeding, his demonic healing must of not kicked in yet, so she decided to try something.

Taking the bandages off and placing her hand over the wound, Kagome gently pushed her miko healing powers into him.

She gave a smile when she finally removed her hand and saw that the bleeding had stopped and his wound was fully healed.

She pulled out a large blanket from her pack and went to lie down beside him and pull the blanket over the both of them. She tried to stay awake, but soon realized that it was hopeless and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

The last thing Sesshoumaru remembered before being knocked unconscious was being attacked by an orange tiger demon. He was silently praying that Kagome was alright when his Inner-demon decided to chime in.

"_**If you are so worried then why don't you open your eyes and see for yourself if she is okay or not?"**_ Sesshoumaru inwardly growled before forcing his eyes open.

What he saw was Kagome leaning against him in an uncomfortable position. He smiled down at the sleeping girl before gently lifting her and putting her in his lap with her head leaning against his chest.

He made sure to pull the blanket back over them before falling back to sleep with his senses on high alert.

**Kagome's POV**

When Kagome woke up the first thing that she noticed was that she was sleeping on something very warm. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see that she was leaning against Sesshoumaru's chest!

The second thing that she noticed was that his tail was wrapped around her waist and their hands were intertwined.

She knew that she did not want to move, mainly due to the fact that she was very comfortable in the position that she was in, yet also because Sesshoumaru might awaken if she did. But then she felt him shift. Kagome looked up to see his wonderful golden eyes taking her in.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru," she said in a quiet tone smiling.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered back.

He leaned down to gently place a kiss on top of her head causing her to instantly blush. Looking back up at him, she smiled once again.

"How are you feeling?" She inquired still feeling concerned about his injury from the previous day.

"I feel fine. And it's all thanks to you." He said making her blush deepen.

"Are you hungry?" She asked changing the subject.

At his nod she stood to go to her pack to fish out some ramen. She looked back over to Sesshoumaru before asking,

"Do you think that you could start a fire so I can cook us some ramen?"

"What is ramen?" He wondered aloud seeming a bit wary.

"It's instant noodles," she answered.

Sesshoumaru looked at her but nodded quickly before making the fire. Kagome was able to get some water from the nearby creek and brought it to a boil to quickly cook the ramen.

When the ramen was finished and dished out, Sesshoumaru took his first bite and Kagome had to stifle a laugh as his face brightened up

(if that was even possible for the ice lord himself).

"How often do you eat this? It's good," he said trying to hold down his excitement.

They both continued to eat in silence. Sesshoumaru had managed to inch his way over to Kagome's side as he watched at her. It was then that she noticed that his chest was still bare.

"Sesshoumaru, you should probably put a shirt on," she suggested trying desperately to fight her growing embarrassment.

"Don't you like to see me this way?" He asked in a mocking tone.

She smiled at his smug expression because as much as she hated to admit it, he was hot. She gave him a nod before saying,

"Yes, I love seeing you this way," practically purring out the last part of the sentence.

Sesshoumaru smirked before gently kissing the young miko on the lips. His strong arms encircled her waist yet again and she held fast around his neck. Their kiss deepened and they did not release each other until air was required.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru," she told him quietly.

"And I love you as well, Kagome."

His smile was genuine, but the moment was broken when he reminded her that they indeed did still have some traveling to do.

So, without feeling motivated, the pair stood, cleaned up the camp site, gathered their belongings, and continued on their journey together. After walking for a while, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome as he asked,

"Would you like to live in the castle with Rin and myself?"

"I would love to!" She answered quickly.

She watched as his handsome face brightened, but just as quickly as it came did it vanish. His scowling visage turned to the edge of the dense forest nearest to them.

"Sesshoumaru what's the matter?" She asked frightened.

"InuYasha draws near," he said his tone cold.

Sesshoumaru motioned for her to stand behind him. She moved to do so without a second thought, and it was then that InuYasha came rushing out of the woods with Kikyou on his back.

Sango and Miroku came out of the sky riding on Kilala. InuYasha glared at Sesshoumaru before screaming,

"Give back my shard detector!"

Sesshoumaru was about to give a retort but Kagome beat him to it.

"What if I don't want to go back with you?!" She yelled.

InuYasha looked shocked for a second but quickly regained his calm.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not," he stated icily as Kagome glared at him.

"Why can't Kikyou search for the jewel shards instead??" She growled out as the hanyou glared back at her.

"Kikyou is with child and I don't want her to do any work." He stated proudly.

Kagome could feel the pain welling up inside of her. Kikyou was having InuYasha baby but she cast the feelings aside.

She no longer had any romantic feelings for the traitor of a half-demon. Her love now lay with her purebred demon lord.

"Kikyou is nothing but a lying, back-stabling wench, InuYasha." She stated in a flat tone.

"How dare you say those things about Kikyou, you witch!" He said rudely.

"I can do whatever I want, hanyou. And one thing is that I am not coming back to travel with you." She sneered as her stare turned acidic.

InuYasha glared at her.

"You are traveling with us whether you like it or not," he ground out, but Kagome only shook her head.

"You wish. I will never travel with you. Not ever again." She stated angrily.

InuYasha took a step forward and Kagome only looked on smirking.

"Don't make me send Sesshoumaru after you," she threatened.

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru before smirking at her.

"Sesshoumaru would never let anyone, especially a pathetic human, order him around."

Sesshoumaru growled at him as he corrected, "I would let her give me orders anytime she would like if it was to protect her."

He and InuYasha continued to glare at one another until InuYasha mustered up a prideful grin and looked Sesshoumaru right in the eyes.

"Awe, Fluffy is going soft." InuYasha said mockingly and Kagome knew that it was going to hit a major nerve with the demon lord.

"How dare you speak to this Sesshoumaru like that, half-breed!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

When Kagome noticed InuYasha eyes starting to glow red, an old fear bubbled up inside of her and she walked a short distance away from Sesshoumaru. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala were immediately at Kagome's side as Sango hugged the girl, asking desperately,

"Kagome, what are you doing with Sesshoumaru?"

After Kagome finished telling her everything Sango's eyes were the size of saucers. It was at that moment that Kagome also noticed that Shippo wasn't with them.

"Where's Shippo?" She asked looking to her friends.

She saw Sango and Miroku look at each other with very sad frightened looks on their faces. She first glanced toward the monk hoping to have some kind of explanation.

"Sango and I were away at Totosai's. When we got back, Shippo was already gone. We asked InuYasha where he was, but he told us…."

Miroku stopped talking and looked at the ground. Kagome could only stare at him, her eyes beginning to hurt from trying to hold back her worried tears.

"He said what, Miroku?" Kagome urged on.

Sango looked at Miroku and then back to Kagome before finishing the story with,

"InuYasha said that he had killed Shippo because he was too overbearing."

Kagome watched as Miroku embraced Sango to comfort her. The memory of the death of their beloved fox kit had deeply disturbed the demon slayer.

Kagome suddenly felt something wet on her cheek; it was a hot, angry tear. She wanted revenge. Grabbing her bow and arrows, she turning around to notch one of the arrows on the bow and aim it at InuYasha.

She quickly fired it, but InuYasha saw the arrow coming and was able to dodge it. Kagome did not notice Kikyou until it was too late.

She felt something pierce her upper body; there was an arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

An immense pain suddenly hit her and she cried out in pain. She managed to remove it, but the throbbing pain from the removal of the projectile brought her to my knees.

She could feel Sango and Miroku staring at her, an aura of sadness and concern emanating from them. Kagome knew that they couldn't help her.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was in front of her. She could clearly see the worry in his eyes as she suddenly heard Sango yell,

"Hiraikotsu!"

Kagome knew that her friend was fending off InuYasha, but at the moment she couldn't seem to focus on that.

Sesshoumaru moved so that he could support her and she felt him put his hand on the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

She sighed when the wound became numb before a cold sweat broke out along her forehead. Looking up at Sesshoumaru she asked through gritted teeth,

"Can you please get my bag? There's a red and white box inside that I need"

Sesshoumaru looked at her but quickly got what she had asked for. His face was filled with curiosity as he handed the item to her. she smiled weakly before answering his unasked question, explaining quietly,

"This box has many things inside to help heal wounds."

Sesshoumaru helped her with wrapping bandages around her shoulder before turning to the monk.

"I need to get Kagome away before the clay pot tries to kill her again. Do you think that you could distract them for a while?"

At Miroku nod, Sesshoumaru returned the gesture curtly in thanks before gathering up the weakened girl to carry her as though she were his bride.

He had Kagome's enormous bag draped from his strong shoulder, looking like it was weightless as he handled it.

They later arrived at Sesshoumaru's home and Kagome immediately heard screaming. Looking around she was able to sense Naraku's presence. She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"There's a strong barrier around your castle, right?"

Sesshoumaru replied an affirmative with his eyes before he brought her to the edge of where the barrier separated them from the castle.

The tall demon dispersed it with ease. Sesshoumaru was soon surrounded by a group of his men who were giving him battle reports.

But the couple quickly ran to where he could smell Rin. Upon opening the door, they saw Naraku holding Rin hostage. Sesshoumaru growled viciously at Naraku.

"Prepare to die half-breed. No one comes into my house uninvited," he spat before pulling Toukijin out and pointing it at Naraku.

Kagome notched an arrow, also aiming it at Naraku but her shoulder was beginning to hurting very bad due to the strain.

"Let Rin go, Naraku!" She yelled at him.

She could feel her heart racing with anger.

"Oh, my dear Kagome, I did not know that you had joined Sesshoumaru's group. Do you honestly think that you can get Sesshoumaru to sleep with you?" He said with a sneer.

Kagome glared hatefully at him.

"I would never do that. We love each other. And for your own well-being you'd better release Rin or I'll kill you where you stand!"

Naraku simply laughed at her and put a claw to Rin's throat.

"Not so fast, miko. The only way I will release little Rin here is if you come with me," he bargained in his usual pride-filled, nasty tone.

Sesshoumaru growled deeply.

"I will not allow my mate-to-be to go with scum like you!" He replied immediately his voice on the edge of murderous.

Naraku grinned before adding, "Well unless you want to see your daughter again, you'll do as I say."

Kagome was watching them argue when something in her head clicked. She remembered a spell that Kaede had taught her recently and decided to put it to some use; a mimic spell. It would take a real object and make a fake one. Looking at Naraku, she interrupted,

"Naraku, I will make you a deal. I will give you my part of the Shikon Jewel in exchange for Rin."

Naraku smiled at her evilly. "Deal," he replied quickly.

She reached down for the real jewel as she quietly said the spell and grabbed the fake jewel that she had created.

They met in the middle and Kagome handed him the jewel while quickly grabbing Rin and running back to Sesshoumaru.

Naraku was immediately surrounded by Sesshoumaru's warriors as they began attacking the dark demon.

However, as soon as their demonic energy was released to finish him, Naraku vanished. Rin looked over to Kagome and smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome, for giving up the jewel for me. I didn't think I was that important!" She said gratefully.

"I didn't give up the jewel. That was a fake. Kaede had taught me a spell not too long ago on how to duplicate things. Plus, you should never say that you aren't important, because you are!" Kagome told her excitably.

"You're really powerful, Lady Kagome! And thank you," she said.

Kagome could hold back the sigh that escaped her lips as she looked at the little girl.

"You are very welcome, Rin. And please don't call me 'Lady Kagome'. Instead, you can call me 'Mom' since I am going to be like your mother soon anyway." She said as she looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded.

Rin quickly showed her understanding with an ecstatic smile.

"Okay Lady' I mean, Mom."

Sesshoumaru grinned down at Kagome before looking down to his other favorite, smaller human.

"Go to a healer, Rin. Make sure that you are not injured in any way" He instructed the girl.

They watched Rin scamper off before Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled.

"Come, I will show you to your room," he said and she quickly followed.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru up several flights of stairs and down a couple of hallways until they finally come to a stop at a silver door.

Sesshoumaru opened the door for her, motioning for her to enter, which she did. When they were both inside the room, he shut the door and Kagome looked around the room in awe.

The walls were a dark red while the ceiling and carpet white, but in the middle of the room had a crescent moon in it. On the main wall there was a huge canopy bed, a nightstand, and a bookshelf. The other wall was covered with curtains, but she figured that she would ask Sesshoumaru about it later.

Another wall had a fireplace in it with a couch nearby, and the last wall had two different doors plus an oak desk. Sesshoumaru turned to face her.

"The first door leads to a walk-in closet and the second one leads to your own private bathroom. Also, if you move those curtains aside, there is a large window and a door that leads out onto a balcony."

He informed her as she couldn't hold back her grin anymore.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru!" I said happily.

"You are very welcome, Love. The room next to yours is mine, and the other rooms across the hall are for children. Rin's room is the one directly across from yours," he continued before finishing with, "Dinner will be in one hour."

Kagome nodded and he then left her to get ready. She looked around the room scanning for her backpack, which she finally found on the sofa.

From there, she pulled out a change of clothes to wear after a nice, hot bath. She felt that she could really use one after the day's harsh events.

The bathroom was incredibly extravagant! She was greeted by beautiful wooden flooring, sleek tile and an indoor hot spring! Much to her delight, she climbed in while her sunflower-print dress hung over the side for later.

Her aching muscles unwound instantly as the steam from the bath swirled around her. She lay there in relaxing silence for about a half-hour before she finally got out and grabbed a towel.

Quickly changing, she dried her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. Grabbing up her backpack and walking out of the bathroom, she made her way to her new bed.

She heaved the pack onto the bed with a sigh. Putting on a pair of flip-flops and walking over to the closet, she opened the door to take a look.

With her eyes immediately widening, she almost dropped her clothes as she saw what awaited her inside. The whole closet is full of dresses, kimonos, and fighting clothes along with two oak dressers.

She walked in and put all of her clothes in the dresser before looking over all of the clothes that were already there.

"_They're all so elegant,"_ she thought.

It was then that she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Quietly shutting the door to the closet behind her, she moved to open her bedroom door. Sesshoumaru smiled faintly at her from the threshold and held out his hand.

"May I escort you to dinner, Kagome?" He asked in true, gentlemanly fashion.

"Why of course, Sesshoumaru plus I don't know where dinner is being served,"

she answered playfully as she hooked her arm with his and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. They walked down to the main hall, and he led her over to two giant doors.

Two servants opened the doors and they continued into the room with the longest table that Kagome had ever seen. Sesshoumaru walked over and pulled out Kagome's chair.

She sat down as he gently pushed it in before sitting down in the seat next to her. After a bit, Rin came in and sat down on Kagome's other side.

The servants came out and placed a lot of food on the table. Dinner was peaceful except for the questions that Rin kept asking. But Kagome did her best to answer all of them, and dinner was luckily finished quickly.

After dinner, Sesshoumaru looked over at the newest addition to his household.

"Kagome, come with me. I am taking you to the healers," he told her with a serious expression as she began to pout.

"No, Sesshoumaru I don't need to see a healer for a little thing like this," she quickly argued.

He glared at her.

"Kagome, getting shot in the shoulder with an arrow is not a little thing for a human."

But she continued to argue. "I am a miko, and I can heal my own wounds!"

But of course as she said that, a sharp pain shot through my shoulder causing her to cry out in pain.

Sesshoumaru was at her side before she could blink, saying in a voice that she had never heard from him before,

"Told you so."

Kagome didn't even get a chance to blink before the great demon lord picked her up bridal style making her squeak.

He quickly ran through what seemed to be the East wing and finally stopped in front of a large door before putting her down on a bed.

"Stay right here, Kagome. I will be back with the healer," he commanded before he was gone.

Before she could say anything, he reappeared on her left while an inu-demoness appeared on to her right. She looked over at her as she smiled.

"Hello, Lady Kagome. I am the healer. My name is Marcy. May I please take a look at you?" She asked very politely.

Kagome nodded as she said, "Sure, Marcy."

Sesshoumaru left the room as Marcy sat down beside Kagome and pulled down the dress sleeve enough to get to the injured shoulder.

She took the bandages off and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulder as she began to chant something. Looking down at the wound, Kagome found it completely healed with not even a scar left.

But then she began to feel very dizzy, as her eyes rolled back in her head and she struggled against unconsciousness.

Before her mind was completely encircled with darkness, Kagome heard Naraku's chilling voice whisper,

"I may not have gotten young Rin but I can still have you, my dear Kagome. This time your precious Sesshoumaru cannot save you."

His maniacal laughter faded into the depths of her brain before all went dark.

* * *

**Ok, everyone, that was chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think. **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**HI. Here it is chapter 2. I am sorry I left it at a cliffy in the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one.**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

'_It has been a half an hour since I left Kagome and Marcy alone and their scents have dissipated a little. I should go in and see if Kagome is alright.' _I thought to my self.

I walk over to the door and open it, walk into the room where I am immediately attacked by Naraku's foul stench. I look around, but Kagome and Marcy are gone. I feel my inner beast trying to get out.

**'Let me out you fool! Our mate is in trouble,'** my beast growl's at me.

_'I know Kagome is in trouble.'_ I said to it.

It huff's at me.

_**'Then why do you not do anything about It.'**_it said and I roll my eyes.

_'Because I just found out.' _

I look around the room for any kind of sign that might lead me to her and I am starting to lose hope until I see a small piece of paper sitting on her desk. I pick it up and I growl when I realized that Kagura has written it.

Sesshoumaru,  
by now you probably know that Naraku has captured Kagome. I am writing this to inform you of her location even thought I love you and would do anything to be your mate. I can see now that you truly love Kagome, so I will tell you were the half-bread has taken her. She is deep within the ruins of Mt. Hakurai. Don't worry; the Holy Barrier is completely gone.'

Also you might want to make a visit to InuYasha first, as it was Kikyo that shot Kagome with her arrow. You are probably wondering how I know. It is because I was in the forest and had seen everything. One more thing: it was InuYasha who killed Shippo, which was Kagome's adopted pup. That's what set off Kagome. Naraku told me about that, but I was surprised that he even knew.

Love, Kagura

_'Why you stupid half breed! How dare you!' _

When I finish the letter my eyes started to bleed red and I take off to find InuYasha, that stupid half-breed. I did not bother to follow his scent because I some how knew exactly where he would be; in Kaede's village with the rest of Kagome's old group.

**Kagome's POV.**

I slowly wake up and feel a shiver go up my spine. I quickly open my eyes, realizing that I am in an extremely dark, freezing room.

When my eyes have finally adjusted to the darkness, I see that where I lay is upon a bed made of nothing but animal furs piled over each other. I remembered that Naraku had captured me, so I quickly sent my miko powers out to find him.

I sense him a couple of rooms down. Not wanting to risk him sneaking up on me, I erect a purifying barrier around myself. He wouldn't be able to touch me.

I suddenly feel him coming towards the cell. I focus all of my power on my one defense. The door open's and the light blind me for a second. When the spots in my vision are gone, I see Naraku smirking down at me.

"I see you are awake, my dear Kagome." He chuckle's darkly.

I glare, but he continues smirking, moving close to my barrier. He reach's out to attempt to break it, seemingly overconfident that I was weaker than him.

But, much to my own shock as well as his, he is thrown back against the wall the moment he made contact with my barrier, the intense impact knocking him unconscious. Making sure he was completely out, I run from the cell, my barrier still thick around me.

My miko abilities guide me to an exit, where I find myself outside the castle and staring down into a deep cavern.

I knew that if I jump, I would either be killed from the fall or from the impact against the water. While I am debating on the quickest way to die from the fall, a large brown mare appears behind me.

I gape at it. I suddenly feel a sharp pain on my neck and I, instinctively, reached up to slap the spot. When I pull my hand away, I see Myoga sitting on my hand.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" I ask the usually cowardly flea. He smiles up at me.

"I came here to bring you your ride away from this place." He said softly.

"Great."

I breathe, turning back to the female horse. The horse warily comes over, gently sniffing me to make sure that I was not a threat to it.

When it is satisfied, it knelt so that I can easily get on its back. Once I settle, the beast rears, running away from the castle as fast as it can go.

Soon, the horse has made it a good distance away from Naraku. I cringe at the thought of him catching us. We travel all night and a whole day.

A little bit after sunset, the horse stops and I dismount. I make a small fire and set down beside it, wishing that I would have my large pack, but not for long; I soon doze off after the stressful day.

The horse lies down beside me and did the same thing with Myoga on her back. When I wake, the sun is just starting to rise. I sigh, remembering my last night with Sesshoumaru.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

The sun has not yet risen but I keep running. I finally get there just before sunrise. I walk over to the hut.

I quickly push aside the makeshift door and see Kaede, InuYasha and his companions. I catch the smell of blood in the air instantly and I look over at InuYasha, noticing that he is injured. InuYasha looks at me.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" He growls and I glare at him.

"Why did you kill Shippo?" I asked. He looks at me like I am stupid.

"I didn't kill Shippo." He said simply. Sango and Miroku's faces screamed confused anger.

"You told us that you killed Shippo, and then you ran off!" Sango said, almost yelling. InuYasha looks ashamed.

"Kikyo and I were fighting off demons when I supposedly told you. It had to have been Naraku in disguise. He has to have Shippo hidden somewhere." He said. I look at him and sigh.

"I think I know exactly where Shippo is. Naraku captured Kagome and I got a letter from Kagura saying that she was at the ruins of Mt. Hakurai." I said with a hint of rage in my voice.

Everyone gasp's and Sango looks at me. "That is horrible!" She said and tears start to flow.

InuYasha try's to get up but Sango and Miroku quickly push him back down. Sango glares at him. "You are in no condition to fight." She said sternly. He pout's at her.

"But!" He said and she glares at him. "No 'buts,' InuYasha. You are staying here and healing"

I watch them argue for a while and finally decide that Kagome's fate can not be dangling at the edge while they are fighting. I look over at InuYasha.

"How did you get so injured?" I ask him.

"I got hurt while fighting with Kikyo. She said some things that I didn't care for, and we got in a fight. She tried to kill me. If it wasn't for Sango and Miroku coming to my rescue she would have succeeded in doing so." He said forlornly.

"Where did she go?" I ask.

He stare's at the ground. "We don't know. She kind of disappeared into thin air. Her scent and aura have vanished." I nod and then turn to the group.

"I shall be going now. Please take care of him for me." I said and they nod.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru. Promise that you will save Kagome!" Sango pleads.

I nod curtly. "You should not doubt me."

I quickly walk out of the door and stare at the surrounding forest. I put my nose in the air to sniff for Kagome's scent. After a moment, I catch her perfume-like odor, relief flowing through me. Then, another scent of graveside soil caught my nose. I realize that the dead miko's scent is heading for Kagome's.

**Kagome's POV**

I have been sitting here for about and hour and I am starting to get worried that Sesshoumaru might not come for me.

Suddenly I feel Kikyo's aura coming close. The horse stands behind me, nudging me to get on her back. Myoga jumps onto my shoulder.  
"Myoga, what is the horse's name?" I ask, pointing to the animal.

"A fine female, she is. She tells me to call her 'Ellinore."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful horse." I said and the horse snorts, as if agreeing with me. I get on her back.

Before I know it, a light surrounds us. When it vanishes, Ellinore had two huge brown wings protruding from her shoulders.

She takes to the sky. I look over the land trying to figure out which way to go. I then tell Ellinore to head towards the east. After only a little bit of flying, I feel Sesshoumaru's aura heading my way, so I make Ellinore land.

As his aura is getting closer, I feel Naraku's also heading my way and a lot faster than Sesshoumaru's.

With no bow and arrow, I am almost defenseless except for my miko powers, but I have never used them other than create a barrier. Well, also to fuel my arrows, but I have none in which to use!

After minutes of waiting, Naraku appears in front of me from his cloud of miasma. Faster than I can blink he has his hand around my throat and has pushed me up against a tree.

I grab his arm, trying to get him to let go of me. He laughs that evil laugh of his and he smirks at me.

"Oh, my dear Kagome, now did you think you were going to get away from me?" He asks mockingly, beginning to kiss my neck.

I try to keep him away from me but it didn't work very well. After a couple minutes though Naraku is thrown off I and I look to see my silver haired prince staring acid at the dark demon.

"How dare you touch my mate, you vile hanyou!" He bellows.

Naraku let out a chuckle. "Ku ku don't see a mating mark on her, so that means she's free for the taking."

When I see Sesshoumaru's face my heart sank. I knew that he hurt inside from Naraku's comment and that piss's me off. I stomp over to my lover, crossing my arms.

"I am Sesshoumaru's mate you baka!" I yell at him.

Naraku smirks. "But dear Kagome, unlike Sesshoumaru, I can offer you more than you could ever imagine." He croons.

"Like heck you could! All you want me for is for my miko powers and the Jewel!" I scream. He smirks at me again.

"Oh yes how did you get another Jewel? He asks.

I glare, tightening my crossed arms across my chest even more. "That's for me to know and for you to NEVER find out!" I said pointedly.

Sesshoumaru then pull's out Toukijin and point's it at Naraku. "This time I will kill you," he hiss's.

The next thing I know, Sesshoumaru charge's at Naraku with sword drawn and they went into a life or death fight.

I want to join so badly, but I know that if I try to fight I will just get in the way. So in the end, I set back and watch.

After three and a half hours of watching them fight, Sesshoumaru finally deliver's the final strike with Tokijin's Dragon Strike attack.

I sigh gratefully when I see Naraku dissolve into thin air. I glance to Sesshoumaru, seeing that he was breathing hard. I walk to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru. Let's got sit down. You need to catch your breath," I said softly.

He shake's his head. "No. I am fine," he said stubbornly.

I sigh. "Sesshoumaru, please sit down. You've fought for three and a half hours!" I plead and he shook his head again.

"No."

"Please, Sesshoumaru?" I said, making puppy dog eyes at him. He look's at me. I know that I will win.

He shook his head, slowly tromping toward a maple tree, where we basked in the shade for quite a while.

Once my Prince of Dogs had stabilized, I call the trust steed Ellinore to us. She allows me onto her back, but she seemed hesitant towards Sesshoumaru for a moment's time.

In a short time, our trio has reached Kaede's sleepy village. Dismounting, Sesshoumaru began to walk ahead of me.

I lean in, whispering thanks to the mare for transporting us and that she should take rest in the nearby field. I didn't have to explain further before she whinnied in agreement, trotting off into the sea of green.

I take Sesshoumaru's hand and lead him into the village to Kaede's hut. I push aside the makeshift door and walk in with Sesshoumaru following me.

We find Kaede and the whole gang sitting in a semi-circle around the fire pit, a sweet-smelling stew cooking. Sango gets up, running to me. She wrap's her around me so tightly that my breasts began to hurt.

"How are you Kagome?" She asks in a worried tone and I smile at her.

"I'm much better now that I'm here with all of you!"I gush, hugging Sango one more time.

We look around, and then went to stand beside Miroku and Sesshoumaru. I watch as Kaede stood, approaching me.

"What are ye doing here, child?" She asks and I shook my head.

"I don't really know to tell you the truth." I sigh. I look up at Sesshoumaru, but his expression offer's no back-up. My gaze travel's to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, why did you kill Shippo?" I ask harshly. He flinch's and look's up at me.

"Like I told Sesshoumaru, I did not kill Shippo! I was trying to save my ass while fighting Kikyo! It must have been Naraku. He spout's arrogantly, sounding tired of having to explain him.

"Well, Sesshoumaru killed Naraku, so how are we supposed to find him!?" I ask incredulously.

Just as soon as I have said that, I felt an all too familiar aura approaching. I look at everyone. "Kagura and Kanna are almost here." I said, a pinch of excitement making my throat tighten.

Everyone gets up and grab their weapons. Sango look's at InuYasha.

"You shouldn't fight." She said and InuYasha growl's at her. Sango flinch's ever so slightly.

"I will do what I want." he snap's, drawing Tetsusaiga.

We all walk out of the hut and into our battle stances. Soon, Kagura and Kanna land in front of us, but we were too shock to attack. Shippo was with them. The fox kit spotted us, his green eyes glittering with tears of happiness.

"Kagome!" He yell's out. I threw down my weapon, my arms outstretched. Shippo jump's out of Kagura's arms and into mine.

I hug him as if I might never let go again. He didn't seem to care much about the others, as he didn't even greet them.

"Why did you bring Shippo back to us?" I ask Kagura.

Her smile was a pleasant, calm one. "I thought it was only fair. You freed us from Naraku at long last, and so we brought your adopted son back to you." She nod's towards Sango.

"Demon slayer, we have also alerted your brother of you whereabouts. He is returning to you as we speak."

"Really!" She said excitably and Kagura nods, smiling. I watch Sango practically shine from being so happy. I turn to the two creations.

"Thank you so much for bringing him back to me." I said. They nod.

"Don't mention it, kid." Kagura returns, her chuckle a light one.

They turn to leave and Kagura pulls one of her feathers from her hair. We observe as it enlarges. They got on it, taking off into the morning light. We then put our weapons away. Shippo then jumps onto my shoulder.

"Mother, are you and Sesshoumaru a couple now?" He asks and I blush, nodding.

"Yes Shippo, we are."

"Does that mean he is my Father?" He asks and I nod, getting slightly tired of Shippo's continuous questions.

"Yes. I guess that you could say that." I said. I watch as he looks to my beloved.

He then jumps onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder, who looks down at him. Shippo smiles brightly at him.

"Father?" He asks and Sesshoumaru slightly rolls his eyes in amusement.

"Yes, Shippo?" He replies coolly. Shippo smiles again.

"Yeah!"

Shippo hug's him, and to all of our surprise, Sesshoumaru hug's him back. When Shippo return's to my shoulder, I call Ellinore with a whistle I found in my pocked that Myoga must have put there. She soon appear's in front of us and I went to mount her. I look back at everyone.

"See ya later, guys!" I call out with a wave.

"Goodbye, Kagome." Miroku and Sango call back in unison. InuYasha grunted, crossing his arms.

I take to the sky, followed by Sesshoumaru on his demonic cloud. We head for the castle. We get there a couple hours later, landing in the garden. A servant came over and took Ellinore to the stables.

We enter the castle where we find Rin talking to one of the servants. Her spot's us, running over in an excitement-fuelled hurry.

"Welcome back, Mother and Father!" She squeals, restraining herself from jumping onto Sesshoumaru.

Curiosity hit her, I notice, when she stood on her tip-toes to get a better look at the child riding on my shoulders.

"Rin, this is my son and your brother, Shippo." I said. Her smile was bright.

"Hi, Shippo." She said and Shippo grin's warmly. "Hi, Rin"

He quickly jumps off of my shoulder and stands in front of Rin."Would you play with me?" He asks and she quickly nod's, laughing. I could tell that she loved him already.

Before they got very far, Sesshoumaru yell's after them, "Children, do not stray far. Dinner will be served shortly."

They run away, calling back their understanding. Sesshoumaru took my hand and led me up stairs, into my room.

He shut the door. Before I knew it, Sesshoumaru is kissing me passionately. I am first shocked, but I soon get over it and kiss him back.  
After a while of kissing, we finally break apart for some much needed air. I smile up at Sesshoumaru.

"Why did you do that?" I ask and he smirks down at me.

" Because I love you and because I am so glad you are alright." he breath's.

"Well, I love you, too." I said and he smiles at me.

I give him a peck on the cheek. "Now, if you can excuse me, I am going to take a bath." I state. He release's me reluctantly, telling me softly that he would retrieve me for dinner momentarily.

I walk over to the hot springs and I sigh in pleasure when the warmth of the air hit me. I quickly undressed and get in the bubbling water.

I bath myself, and then relaxed for a bit. I finally get out, wrapping my towel around me. I walk over to my closet and picked out a violet silk kimono with a matching pair of shoes.

I throw a robe over the kimono so that I can brush my hair without getting the kimono wet. When I finish, I set my brush down. I hear a knock at my bedroom door, and I walk out of my bathroom to the door.

Opening it, I see not my Lord Sesshoumaru but someone who looked like a guard of some sort.

"I was sent here by Lord Sesshoumaru to get you and take you too his office, Lady Kagome." He said and I nod.

"Okay, thank you. What is your name?" I ask.

He blushes. "Mako, Lady Kagome," he said.

I nod again. "It is nice to meet you Mako." I said and he smiles at me.

"You, as well, Lady Kagome. You are as nice as Lord Sesshoumaru's late mother, Lady Lana." He said softly.

I couldn't hide my embarrassment. "Why, thank you."

I walk from my room and shut the door, following as Mako took me to Sesshoumaru's office. He bow's to me and left. I open the door, walk in and shut it. Sesshoumaru looks up at me from a conversation with another Inu demon in front of me.

"Please come over here, Kagome. There is something I need to discuss with you." he said in a starched tone.

"Alright," I comply, approaching him.

My lover gestured to the handsome Inu demon who sat across from him. "Momoko, my head general and trusted friend." He told me, his serious mask still on his glorious face.

"Good evening, Lady Kagome." He said, bowing his head towards me.

"Hello, Momoko." We both shook hands. Then Sesshoumaru looks at me. "Kagome I have just got a letter from the Northern Lands requesting my help in a war. "He said in a calm manner."

My eyes widen. "Do you have to go, or just your men?" I ask and he nod's.

"I have to go too, but Momoko will be here to protect you."

I shook my head. "I do not need protecting Sesshoumaru. I am a miko and can take care of myself!" I practically yell. He rolls his eyes, glaring at me.

"You didn't do to well against Naraku when he captured you." He states outright.

"That's different." I said.

"And tell me how it was different, Kagome."

I glare at him. "It was-- Ugh! I do not have to explain myself to you!" I yell.

He stares at me. "I am your mate." He states again.

"I don't care if you're the king of Japan!" I snap. I get up and storm out of his office, down to the main hall and out into the gardens. I find a sakura tree and I collapse under it, crying. I pull my legs back against my chest, laying my head down on them, continuing to cry my eyes out.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watch as Kagome ran out of my office. I look to Momoko.

"What did I say wrong?" I ask and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I think you threw something back at her that she did not like. Plus, what I have seen tells she is a feisty little thing." He said and I smile.

"Yes, she is." I said. I then caught the scent of her tears and I look over at Momoko.

"What should I do, Momoko?" I ask. I did not recognize the desperation in my tone of voice.

"Go and apologize to her."

I nod, standing to exit my office and down to the main hall. I follow Kagome's scent out into the gardens, where I find her curled up into a ball beneath a sakura tree. I knelt down beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, I apologize. I did not mean to upset you." I murmur. She launch's herself into my arms, sobbing. I embrace her, letting her cry into my chest. When she had calmed, I pull her away from my grasp to find her fast asleep.

I pick her up bridal style and walk into the castle, opting for my bedchamber instead of her own. I open the door and walk over to my bed, laying her down as gently as I can; she barely stirred.

I pull the covers over her and then I take my shirt off, crawling in beside her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her to me.

'_Kagome, when the war is over, I' _

My thought remained unfinished. I bury my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her smell.

Her sweet aroma always manages to put an incantation over me, each time the side-effect being something different. Tonight, it sent me into a slumber similar to unconsciousness.

**Well there it is chapter 2. I loved writing this. I can't wait to see what you all say. Go review and tell me!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 3

**More Than A Feeling**

**chapter 3**

**Kagome's POV**

I wake up I find myself on a very soft bed, I first thought it was my bed but then I feel two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I open my eyes and I find myself in a different room, I then look over my shoulder and find Sesshoumaru sleeping soundly. I thought,

_'He is so cute when he is sleeping.'_

_  
_My conscious then butt's in and said, **'Are you talking about the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, whose name means 'killing perfection.''**

**  
**_'Yes who else would I be talking about'_

_  
_**'Well you heard me.**

**  
**_'What do you mean?'_

_  
_But my conscious doesn't answer me back. I then gently turn around in his arms so that I can face him. I lay there for a while until he finally wake's up and open's his eyes. I smile and said,

"Ohayo sleepy head."

"Ohayo koi"

We then both set up and stretch. I then said, "Where are we Sesshoumaru?"

"In my room."

"In your room, why are we in your room?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I didn't want you to wake up in the morning without me"

"Domo arigato Sesshoumaru, and I am very sorry that I yelled at you yesterday."

"That is ok Kagome."

He then bend's down and capture's me in a very passionate kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, he then push's me down on the bed, not breaking the rest can not be explained.

**Kagome's POV**

I wake up again in the after noon. I open my eyes and find Sesshoumaru gone, my heart rate instantly went up I quickly get up and grab my kimono off of the floor and put it on.

I almost leave his room but he walk's out of the bathroom dressed in only a towel, I blush and turn my face away trying to hide my blush, he comes over to me and wraps his arm's around me and knelt down and kiss's my mating mark on my neck.

When he finally stop's he said, "Koi, I am going to have to leave today."

"OK, but please don't get hurt," I said to him.

"Now you know me Kagome."

"Yes I do."

He then let's go of me and walks into his closet. I then walk out of his room and then into my room. I walk into my bathroom and over to the hot spring, I take my kimono off and climb into it.

I take a good long hot bath. I finish I get out and grab my towel and dry off. I then walk out of my bathroom and into my closet.

I go to the back and got in my one dresser and got out underclothes, a pair of blue jeans, and a baby blue western shirt, I also grab my combat boot's, I then walk out of my closet and went behind the changing scream, I put all of it on.

When I walk out from behind it I find Sesshoumaru standing on my balcony, I walk out beside him; we both look out over the western lands. I hear him say then.

"Kagome, I will miss you."

We turn to each other and I said, "I will to, but you half to do what you half to do I guess"

"I am only doing it to protect you and our land's"

"I know Sesshoumaru, I know"

We stand there a little while longer in silence till I said, "How long will you be gone"

"I have no idea."

"Ok."

We then walk in off the balcony and we walk out of my room and down to the main hall and into the dinning hall and set down and soon Rin and Shippo come in and sat down, the servant's then come out with our food and set it down in front of us, they bow and leave.

We then start to eat, when we finish we all get up and walk out into the main hall and out to the gates. Shippo and Rin hug Sesshoumaru with no intention of letting go.

When I finally pried them away from him, I hold them at my sides. I look into Sesshoumaru's eyes that held his love. I smile the biggest smile that I can muster and he comes over to me and kiss's my forehead then said,

"I will see you soon."

"Yes"

He then left followed by his army. Momeko comes over to us and I said

"Momoko I am going to pack our bags, I am going to take the children to my time to meet my family so I am leaving the castle in your hand's while I am gone"

"Of course my lady"

I then take the children into the castle and up to there room's. I said, "Both of you pack 2 bags of clothes, and a bag of other stuff a piece."

"Ok mom."

So they both walk into there room's. I went into mine. I pick up my bag and go into my closet and pack all of my clothes from my time in it. I strap it onto my back, I then walk out and grab my bow and quiver of arrows and put them on my shoulder.

I look around my room for the last time for a while. I then walk out of my room and shut the door. Rin and Shippo soon come out of there rooms with there bags.

We walk down to the main hall and out to the stables. We saddle up Ellinore and Ah-Un .We walk them out of the stable and we put our bags in Ah-Un's saddle bags.

I keep mine on my back though. Rin and Shippo get on Ah-Un and I got on Ellinore and we all take for the sky heading for the well. We get there 2 hours later.

We get off of the animals, Rin and Shippo get there bags out of Ah-Un's saddle bags. I then tell the animals to head back to the castle. Then took off back to the castle.

I then led the children over to the said

"Mother how is this well going to take us to your time?" asked Rin.

"You will see Rin."

I then take each of there hands and I jump into the well with them. The blue light surrounding us and we soon landed at the bottom of the well in my time.

We all climb up the ladder. I lead them up the steps of the well house, I open the door and we all walk out, I shut the door. I lead them over to my family's house.

I knelt down and get the spare key from under the mat, I stand back up and unlock the door, I open it and we all walk in. I shut the door and half yell half said

"Is any one home!?"

I hear, "Kagome?"

"Okaa-san where are you?"

"In the kitchen."

"Come on children."

I take them into the kitchen where we found my Okaa-san turn around and looking at the children and said

"Okaerinasai Kagome-chan. You don't mind me asking who these little ones you are with?"

"Okaa-san they are my children Rin and Shippo."

"Last time I checked you only had Shippo."

"Well um..." I didn't want to say anything in front of Rin and Shippo so I said, "Rin and Shippo meet your grandmother"

"Hi grandma"

They then hug her. I then said, "Come with me you two I will take you to the guest room"

"Oh and Kagome I don't think you seen but we added onto the house so we gave you a big new adult room"

"Ok thanks mom, but I have one question mom what did you mean by we"

"Your Step father, my Husband"

"You got married"

"Yes Kagome

"Well who is he"

As soon as I said that a guy walks into the kitchen and over to my mom and kiss's her right smack on the lips. When he pull's away and stands beside her he said

"Let me guess you are my new Step Daughter Kagome"

"Yes sir and who are you"

"David McNally"

"Ok"

"And who are the two little cuties beside you"

"These are my children Rin and Shippo"

"Children my you are barely out of high school young lady"

But my Mom butted in and said

"Leave her alone David"

"No Karen, no daughter of mine is going to have children at 18,that is just down right disrespectful"

And I said

"Well not where I live now"

"O and where is that"

"500 years in the past in feudal Japan with my husband"

"Husband?"

"Yes my husband Sesshoumaru The Demon Lord of the Western Lands"

And he has a kind of shocked/angry face on

_'I don't really care if he is my new step has just met me and is not going to boss me around as if I am a 5 year old'_

_  
_**'Go girl'**

**  
**_'Thanks'_

_  
_I then said

"I have one question. Who do you think you are bossing me around"

"Your Father"

"No my Father died in a car crash, you are NOT MY FATHER"

I then grab the children's hands and lead them out of the house .Rin said

"Are we going home mommy"

"No Rin"

And I lead them down the shrine step's and over to my 2007 Chevy trail blazer. I get there bags and put them in the back along with my stuff. I get them in the back seat and buckled them up.

I then get in the drivers seat and buckled in, and started it up. I then take off for my friend Taylor's house. I had met Taylor in archery practice. It took me about 45 minutes to get to her house, the reason is her house is the whole way across the city and it is rush hour.

Taylor is my only friend that knows about the feudal era and every one. I pull into her drive way and park up by her truck, I get the kid's out along with our bags.

I then lead them up to her door and I knock on the door. The door then open's and there is Taylor. She looks a little shocked to see me and she says.

"Hi Kagome what are you doing here and who are these little cuties?"

"Can we talk about the first part in private and these are Rin and Shippo my children"

" Aw. Come on in""

"Ok"

So she move's aside and we walk in and she shut the then said

"Follow me Kag's, I will show you guys to your guest rooms"

"Ok"

So we follow her up to the second floor of her house. She stop's in front of one door and opened it and said

"Rin and Shippo this is your room"

"Ok thanks Taylor"

"You are so welcome you two"

They then went into there room. Taylor then said

"Come on Kags we need to talk"

"Ya"

I then put my bag in my room and we walk into her room and shut the door. We go over to her bed and set down. She says.

"So you finally met you step father huh"

"How did you know?"

"Because I did to and he is a real um real"

"A real Jerk"

"Ya he thinks his crap don't stink"

"Ya he tried to boss me around, and he haden't even known me for 5 minutes"

"I know ,so how has the past been?"

"Good and Sesshoumaru and me are together"

And I show her the matting mark on my neck. We talked for hours till she finally asked

"Do you want to go and get something to eat Kags?"

"Sure"

So we get up and walk out of her room and down to the kitchen. We go over to the fridge and we both get out a soda, some kind of fruit, and stuff to make each of us a salad.

We make our salad's and set down on the bar stool's and start to talk while we ate. I then said

"Taylor, I hope I am not getting sick"

"Why?"

"I have not had as much stamina since me and Sesshoumaru did it"

"Are you sure your not, well you know"

"I don't know"

"Come with my Kags"

"Ok"

So we walk out of the kitchen and back up to her room. We go back into her room and into bathroom, She grab's what looked like a pregnancy test, she gave it to me and said

"Take it"

"Ok"

So she leaves her bathroom closing the door behind her. I then take the test, when I check it after the 5 minutes it said I was. A giant smile spread's across my face and I run out of the bathroom and over to Taylor, I hug her as tight as I can while saying

"I am pregnant I can't believe it"

"That's cool Kags"

And she hug's me back. When we pulled apart I said

"I half to go tell Rin and Shippo"

"Ya"

So I run out of her room and down the hall to the children's room. I knock on the door and soon heard Rin say

"Come in"

So I open the door and find the sitting on the floor playing one of there games. I walk over to them and set down with them and said

"I have some really good news"

"What is it Mother"

"I am pregnant, which means in 9 months you two will have a new sibling"

"That's great"

They both hug me. I play with them for a little while till I get them ready for bed. I make them both get in bed then. I kiss them both good night, walk over to there bedroom door and turn the light's off and walkout and shut the door behind me.

I walk into my room and shut my door. I walk into my private bathroom. I walk over to the tub that I find filled with a bubble bath. I undress and get in.

I emidietly felt relaxed, I thought

_'this is heaven. I don't know when the last time I had a bubble bath. I will half to remember to thank who ever did this in the morning'_

_  
_I lay in there for about an hour till I finally start to bath. When I finished I grab the shampoo and conditioner and wash my hair. I finally get out and grab a towel and wrap around my very wet hair, I then grab another towel and dried off.

I grab my robe and put it on. I walk over to the sink, I grab the hair dryer, I unwrap the towel from my hair and use the hair dryer and dry my hair.  
After I did some other stuff I walk out of my bathroom and over to my dresser.

_(Since I stay at Taylor's so much I just moved almost all of my stuff here)_

_  
_I open up the top drawer and pull out a pair of kitty pajama pants along with the matching top. I take my robe off and put them on. I walk over to my king size canopy bed; I pull the covers down and lie down and pull them over me.

I lay my head down on the fluffy pillow's I thought

_'Sesshoumaru please be ok when we come anything happens to you I don't know what I would I really want this baby to know it's father'_

_  
_I then close my eyes. Even though I did, I didn't fall asleep. I can not get Sesshoumaru out of my head. Though after about two long hours I finally fall asleep.

I wake up to some one talking. I open my eye's and find Taylor standing at my bed side, she said

"Come on Kags get up we are going shopping"

"Ok"

So I get up and she walk into my closet, she soon comes back out and throw's me a pair of blue jean's and a red tang top that say's 'Hot Momma' she went into my bathroom and I got some under clothes and put on along with my clothes.

She then comes out of my bathroom and over to me with my brush, she went behind me and started to brush my hair. When she finish's she sat the brush down on my night stand.

I walk over and slid on a pair of sneakers. I grab my purse and we leave my room and walk down stars and into the kitchen where we find Taylor's mom Sandy feeding Rin and Shippo pancakes and from the look's of it they really like them .She then turns and look's at us and said

"Set down girls I have some blueberry pancakes for you to"

So we walk over to the two last bar stole's and set down. She gave each of us a plate with 3 pancakes on them. I said

"Thank you Sandy"

"Your welcome Kagome and I hope you enjoyed your bubble bath last night"

"Yes I did and thank you so much!"

"No problem you have very cute and funny children"

"Thank you so much one is on the way"

"Your pregnant"

"Yes"

"Congratulations Kagome"

"Thank you"

We then start to eat our pancakes. When we finish Taylor said

"Mom me and Kagome are going to the mall to shop. I don't know when we will be back"

"Take your time you two. I will enjoy spending the day with Rin and Shippo. Wouldn't we guys"

"Yes we will Miss Sandy"

"Now what did I tell you guys about calling me that"

"You said we didn't half to"

"Ok"

We then get up and I kiss Rin and Shippo good bye. We then walk out of the kitchen then out of the house and over to my trailblazer. We get in and I start it up and back out of her driveway and onto the high main way and head for the mall.

When we got into the parking lot I find a parking spot and pull into it .Once we get out of my trail blazer, we walk into the mall and we went into our first store, it is my favorite store Old Navy.

We start to shop around. I pick up 5 new pair's of jeans, some new shirt's, shoes, and a new purse. We then went and cash out. We went to a couple more stores.

We finally went to the food court, we got a pizza and two salads and bottle's of water and sat down. We ate while talking a little. When we got ready to get up Souta ran over to us and hug's me while saying

"I miss you sis"

"I miss you to Souta, but what are you doing here?"

"Mom and IT brought me here"

"Where are they?"

"The jewelry store. Sis will you take me with you please I hate living with them"

"Sure Souta"

He then pulls away and we get up and grab our stuff and went and paid for our food and then we took the quickest way out of the mall. We put our bags in the back and all got in. I start it up and pull out of the parking space and then out of the parking lot and onto the high way and head for the shrine.

I pull in my parking space. Souta then gets out and runs up the stairs. I and Taylor talk while we wait for him. We soon see him come down the stairs with a back pack and 4 duffle bags.

He puts his bags in the back with our shopping bags. He then got in and we take off for Taylor's house. When we got there I park in front of the garage.

We get out and got in the back and got all of our bags out. We walk into the house and up to the second floor. We take Souta to his new room; he went into put his stuff out.

Taylor then went to her room with her bags. I walk into my room and into my walk in closet; I hang all of my clothes up. I get my new purse and my old purse; I went over to my bed and sat down.

I switch every thing from my old purse to my new one. I then set it down at my bed side. I then get up and walk out of my room and walk down stairs and out the back door and into the back yard where I find Rin and Shippo playing with Sandy.

I walk over to them and they ran over and hug me, I hug them back. When we pulled apart I said to Sandy

"Thank you so much Sandy for looking after Rin and Shippo"

"No problem Kagome love it"

Taylor and Souta came out of the house and over to us. Taylor said

"So what do you all want to do?"

"How about play Monopoly?"

"Mother what is that?"

"It's a really cool and long game"

"Ok"

We all walk into the house and into the game room. Me and Taylor got the game and set it all up. We all then sit down and start to play it. We play all day.

We did not stop till all of our surprises Rin won the game, she is so happy. When I took her and Shippo to bed she was so energetic. When I finally got to her bed it is 10 after 12:00am.

I yawn after I walk out of there room and shut the door. I walk over and into my room. I walk over to my dresser and get out one of my night gowns and change out of my clothes and into it.

I then walk over to my bed and lie down and pull the covers over my body. I lay my head down on the pillows and soon fall into a very peaceful sleep.

I wake up about an hour and a half after dawn, I open my eye's up and set up in bed. I look out my one window and find it raining. I thought

_'O I got to find something for the kid's to do today'_

_  
_**'Well that shouldn't be too hard'**

**  
**_'Well you try raising two young kid's'_

_  
_**'I am. I am part of you, so technically I am helping you raise Rin and Shippo'**

**  
**_'Ya you are right there, but still you are not here finically'_

_  
_**'Ok o Great Lady Kagome you have won this battle but not the war'**

**  
**I then get out of bed and walk into my bathroom, I walk over to the shower, I undress and get in. I turn the water on and start to bath. When I finish I turn the water off.

I get out and grab my towel and dry off, I grab my robe and put it on. I go went over to the sink and grab my comb and start to comb out my hair.  
When I finish I walk out of my bathroom and into my closet. I pick out a pair of blue jeans and a baby blue tee shirt. I take them out of my closet and over to my dresser and I get my under clothes out. I lay it all down on my bed; I take my robe off and put it all on.

I then grab my hair ban from my night stand and pull my hair up into a high pony tail. I then walk out of my room where I meet Taylor, she said

"So what are we doing today Kags?"

"I really don't know Taylor. Just something that keep's the children occupied"

" Ya. How about watching a couple of movies?"

"Ya that would work"

"Well let's go wake the little cuties up"

"Ok"

So we walk over to there room, I open the door and we walk. Taylor went over to Rin and I went over to Shippo. When we got them both woke up we sent them into there closet to get dressed.

When they come back out Rin is dressed in jeans and a green tee. Shippo is dressed in jeans as well but has a black tee. We all then leave there room and walk down stairs and into the kitchen.

We find Taylor's mom cooking breakfast, we both thought we would do something nice for her so I grab the plates and Taylor grab's the sliver wear and cups and we both seat the table.

Taylor fill's the glasses with water. The children set down in there seats. Soon breakfast is ready and Sandy brought over eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns.

We then set down; we each get some of the food and start to eat. When we finish I said

"Rin, Shippo guess what we will be doing today?"

"What?"

"Watching some movies"

"Cool

"  
"Well thank Taylor not me because she came up with the idea"

"Thanks a whole lot Taylor"

"You are very welcome"

We then got up

_(Taylor's mom could not come because she had to leave for work)_

_  
_And walk to the family room where Taylor has this HUGE screen TV. I walk over to the cabinet with all the tap's and DVD's. I pick out a DVD called 'Flicka' it's like a western style movie.

I pop it into the DVD player and push play. I go over and set down with every one. We watch movies all day. Like _'Beethoven' 'Heidi' 'Herby: Fully Loaded' 'The Saddle Club' 'Air Buddies' ' snow buddies' 'Duke's of Hazard'_ by supper time the kid's are tired, and believe me I am glad for tit.

We all get up and leave the family room and walk into the kitchen. Taylor said

"You want to order pizza tonight Kags"

"Sure"

So she picks up the phone and dial the number for the best pizza shop around. She orders and ex-large cheese pizza. We get our drinks out of the fridge and set them on the dinning room table

.  
After about 20 minutes we hear the door bell, so Taylor went to get it. When she comes back in she has the pizza with her. She comes over and sets down; she puts the pizza box in the middle of the table.

The children look at it a little unsure, but before I can sat anything Taylor said

"Believe me you two you will love pizza so take a slice"

"Ok"

So we all take a slice of pizza and start to eat. When we finish we put the rest on a plate and wrapped it up for Taylor's Mom. Taylor place's a note on the fridge door saying that there was pizza in there for her.

We all then walk up stairs and put the children to bed. We both then go over to Taylor's bed and set down on talk for a while, we then change into our pj's.

We then do each other's nails. Mine are hot pink and Taylor's is neon green. We set and talk there for the rest of the night. When we finally look at the clock it say's 2:00am.

We look at each other shocked that we stayed up so late. I then get up and we wish each other good night and I leave her room. I walk over to my room and open my door and walk in, I shut the door behind me.

I walk over to my bed, I pull the covers back over me and cuddle into them. Tonight I can not get my mind off of Sesshoumaru. I thought, _'_

_I am going to half to go back soon to see if he is ok. Maybe I can take Taylor with would be so cool'_

_  
_**'Kagome'**

**  
**_'ya conscious'_

_  
_**'Why don't you make Taylor's, Rin's, and Shippo's God Mother along with the baby's'**

**  
**My hand went to my abdomen. A smile crept across my face because of just knowing there is a little life growing inside of me

_'you know I will just do I think we might leave for the feudal era tomorrow'  
_**'Good Idea'**

**  
**my conscious then left to the back of my head. I close my eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

I wake up about a half an hour after dawn. I get up and out of bed. I walk into my closet and picked out a pair of jeans with flowers of any kind on them, a pink t-shirt, and some under clothes.

I then switch out of my pj's and into them. I grab my yellow pack and pack jeans, different kinds of shirts and some under clothes. I walk out of my closet and also pack my freshly stocked first aid kit, a pair of sneakers, and the rest of my necessities.

I set my bag down by the door with my bow and arrows. I then walk out of out of my room and over to Rin's and Shippo's. I open the door and walk in; to my surprise they are dressed.

They run over and hug me, I hug them back, When we pulled apart I said

"Kid's pack your bags we are going back home"

"YAY"

They then run and start to pack there bags. I walk out of there room and down the hall to Taylor's. I knock on the door. I soon hear

"Come in."

So I open the door and walk in. Taylor turns around to me and said, "Hey Kags ohayo"

"Ohayo we are leaving today to go back to the feudal era"

"AW so soon"

"Hai. I was wondering you like to come with us"

"I would LOVE to give me a couple of minutes to pack"

"Ok Great. O and no rush Taylor we are not going back till after breakfast"

"Ok"

So she grab's two duffel bags and walk's into her closet. I then leave her room and walk down stairs and into the kitchen. I find Sandy cooking breakfast again. I walk over beside her and said,

"We are going back to the feudal era today"

"Ok it was nice to spend time with you these last few days."

"There is one thing thought Taylor is coming with us"

"That's great. She always is talking about wanting to go there"

"Hai I know."

I then set the table. Everyone then came down stairs and into the said, "Mom did"

"Yes honey, Kagome told me. I hope you have fun"

"I know I will"

Sandy then serve's breakfast and we all set down at the dinner table. We all start to eat, when we finish we all get up and walk out of the kitchen.  
Me and Taylor walk up stairs and get our bags and the children's ,we then walk back down stairs, we set our bags and Shippo hug's Sandy good bye, I then did, finally Taylor did to.

We then all said good bye, pick up our bags. But before we could get out the door Souta comes running down the stairs, his back pack on his back and holding two duffel bags.

He runs over to say

"Can I come to Kagome?"

"Sure Souta."

We all then walk out of the house and over to my trailblazer. We put all of our bags in the back. We all then get in and I start it up. I pull out of her drive way and head for the shrine.

When we got there I pull into my parking space. Mom's car isn't here so luckily we are all good. We all get out and get our bags. We walk up the steps and over to the well house.

We walk in and shut the door behind us. Rin, Shippo, and Souta jump in first, then me and Taylor jump's soon land at the bottom of the well and use the vine's to climb out of the well.

Taylor and Souta look around in amazement, I then said, "Welcome to the feudal era you two."

"Man it is beautiful here, the fresh clean air."

"Yes I love that about back here"

"So where do we go from here Kagome?"

"We get to Kaede's village then to the castle".

"Ok."

We look around for a little more. Rin, Shippo, and Souta play for a while in the field. We then gather up all of our bags. We then start walking for the village.

**Hi everyone, Ok here is chapter 3. I worked hard on it. I really hope you like it. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**  
**_When we got to the village Kaede is outside with some all went over to her, she turned to us and said

"Why Hello Kagome, Rin, and Shippo,"

She then looked at Souta and Taylor, I said

"Kaede I would like you to meet my best friend forever Taylor, and this is my best little brother Souta"

"It's nice to meet you Taylor and Souta"

"And you to Kaede"

"Please come with me and we shall have some tee"

I said

"Ok why don't you go and play with the village children"

"Ok Mother, Ok sis"

And they ran three of us walked over to Kaede's hut, I pushed the makeshift door aside and let Kaede and Taylor walk in, I then walked in behind went and sat down and Kaede started to make some tea. I said

"Kaede I have some very good news to tell you"

"What is it child?"

"I am with child"

"That's great"

"Yes it is"

"Have you heard the latest news about the war"

"No what is it"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is winning with the lands he is fighting beside right behind him"

"That's great"

Then InuYasha and his clay pot walked in, He said

"What are you doing here wench"

"Visiting Kaede"

"Well get out this is my village"

I stood up and said

"The hell it village is on my way this is Kaede's village"

"You are asking for a beating b***h"

"Bring it half bread"

"Ok"

"But lets take this outside"

I walked past him and IT with Taylor right behind both took our battle stance. I just remembered my bow and arrows are in my back pack, He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it at me and said

"I see you are defenseless wench, this will be even more fun"

"I just have one thing to you hurt me or this baby you will have Sesshoumaru right on you"

He looked at me with a shocked look on his face, when he finally snapped out of it he said

"Your pregnant with Sesshoumaru's baby"

"Well who else's baby would I be having"

"I'm not going to fighting no pregnant girl"

"Well that just shows how weak of a half bread you are"

"WIND SCAR"

He sent it right at me, I summoned my Miko powers and made a barrier around Wind Scare hit it but went around it, when it finally passed I let my barrier down and laughed at InuYasha and said

"Is that all you got hanyou"

"No"

Tetsusaiga then turned to adamant, he yelled

"ADEMENT BARASH"

The attack came straight at me again and like before I put my barrier up and the attack hit it and soon passed. I then concentrated my Miko powers into my hand; I released them right at InuYasha and Kikyou.

They didn't have time to move and my attack hit them straight on and threw them out of the hut and we made sure that they where gone we walked back into Kaede's hut.

Kaede served us all some all drank some tea and talked for a got to know Taylor and Souta, while Kaede told them of things about the past. I then stood up and said

"I am going for a walk, I will be back later"

"Ok"

So I grabbed my bow and arrows, threw them over my shoulder and walked out of the hut. I walked into InuYasha forest heading for the flower filed near by.

When I got there I found a man and woman walking my way, by the look's of them they are part cat demon and something they got over to me I said

"Who are you"

The woman said

"I am Mikomi and this is my brother are Sesshoumaru's mate are you not"

"Yes I am, if you don't mind me asking how do you know my mat"

"We are were coming to get you because he asked for us to retrieve you and bring you to the castle"

And Takaya whistled and Ellinore and Ah-Un fell down out of the sky. I said

"Ok follow me back to the village so we can get the others"

"Ok um"

"Kagome"

"Ok Kagome"

So we all started walking to the we got there I found Kaede, Taylor, Souta, Rin and Shippo outside of Kaede's walked over to I could say anything Kaede said

"Why hello Mikomi Takaya, how are you two"

"Good how about you Lady Kaede"

"Good"

I then said

"Mikomi I will go get our bags and then we will head to the castle an these and mine and Sesshoumaru's children Rin and is my little brother Souta, and my BF Taylor"

"Hi"

"Hi"

Me and Taylor walked into the hut, we picker up all of our bag's and walked out of the went over to Ah-Un and put all of the bag's in Ah-Un's saddle all said goodbye to Kaede and I got on Ellinore with Rin and Shippo.

Taylor and Souta got on some how made a demonic cloud and Mikomi got all took off to the west.

We got to the castle about 5 hours landed in the garden, I looked over at the entrance to the castle and found Sesshoumaru's jumped down off Ellinore and ran over to him, when I got to him we embraced each other.

When we finally let go of each other Rin and Shippo ran over to us and literally jumped onto Sesshoumaru and hugged him, he hugged them said

"We missed you Dad"

"I missed you two too"

He then put them down, I said

"Sesshoumaru can you come with me I have something to tell you"

"Ok love"

I took his hand and lead him into the castle and up to our room. I took him out onto the balcony, we stood there for a while and then he said

"So what did you want to tell me my love"

So I turned to him to me. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I never really thought of a way to tell him about the baby so I said

"Sesshoumaru I am pregnant"

At first there is no emotion on his face but then a giant smile appeared on his face, he picked me up and twirled me around in the he finally set me down he said

"That's great my did you find out"

"A couple days ago"

"Who where the other 2 people with you guys"

"Well the girl is my best friend Taylor and the boy is my little brother tonight at dinner I am asking Taylor if she would like to be this baby's god mother, along with Rin and Shippo's"

"That would be great love"

"Yes it will"

We stood there for a long time talking about all kind's of we finally stopped it is time for walked off our balcony into our room.

We walked out of our room and down to the main hall where we met all walked into the dinning hall and sat down, the servants then came out with our food and sat it down in front of us, bowed and left.

We all then started to eat, when we finished I said.

"I have an ancient to make"

They all looked at me. I said

"Taylor we were wondering if you would like to be our baby's, Rin, and Shippo's Godmother"

"I would love to Kagome"

We then got up and all then walked out into the garden. I was surprised because we found Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. I ran over to Sango and we hugged, I took her hand and took them over to the others.

I introduced them to Souta and Taylor hit it off as a while of talking I said

"Sango can I talk to you for a minute "

"Sure Kagome"

I took her into the castle and up to the family room and out onto the balcony looked out into the lands, Sango soon said

"So what did you want to tell me Kagome"

"I am pregnant"

"That's GREAT"

We hugged, when we pulled apart we went back into the family room and sat started talking about stuff for the baby, Taylor came in after a while and the 3 of us were like the 3 musketeers.

We talked for the longest time about stuff to get to put in the nursery, baby clothes, baby toys and all kind's of other asked if I was going to go back to my time to get some stuff for the baby. I said

"Maybe, me and Taylor and her mother mite go shopping but I don't know"

"I wish I could come"

"I think you mite be able to because I took Rin and Shippo, so I don't see why you couldn't"

"Really, that would be great"

"Ya it would be"

I then looked out the window and found it dark so I said

"Hey girls do you think maybe it's time to go to bed"

"Ya"

We all stood up and walked out of the family room. We bid each other good night and Sango took Taylor to her room. I walked up to mine and Sesshoumaru's room; I opened the door and walked in.

I shut the door, I found the room lit with candles, I walked over to the bed where I found a not. I picked it up and read.

Hello Love,

I know you are probably wondering what I am up into the bathroom and find out.

Your Sesshoumaru

I smirked, I set the letter down on my night stand. I went over to my dresser and picked out one of my violet night gowns that come up to my knees.

I changed into it, I walked over to our bathroom floor, I opened it up, walked in and shut the door behind walked in front of me only wearing a towel, I blushed 10 shad's of red.

He came over to me and took my hand and lead me over to the hot undressed and got started to bath, when we finished I laid against the side of the hot spring and started to relax.

After a little while Sesshoumaru swam over to me and placed a hand on my stomach, I smiled at him and placed my own hand over his. I then felt a slit pain in my abdomen.

I know it is probably the baby kicking so I didn't worry anything about it. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and found him smiling down at said

"I felt our baby kick"

"Ya but your not the one who has to feel the pain from it"

He took both of my hand's and pulled me from the side of the spring and into his rubbed circles on my back and said

"I am sorry my love that you half to go threw that"

"Its ok, I have felt worse"

He then picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the spring, he then set me down on my own two feet and handed me a towel and we both dried off and put our robes on, we walked out of our bathroom and over to our dresser.

We got our night clothes out and changed into them, I then took Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him out onto the moon light is shining right down on us, I looked up at Sesshoumaru, he is illuminated in the moon light and he look's even sexier.

He looked right down at me; He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him while claiming my lips in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, we stayed kissing for what felt like and eternity, but we soon had to break apart for some much needed air.

We both where panting, when we caught our breath he said

"It sure is a beautiful night"

"Yes it is"

And I turned around in his arm's and laid back against his chest then he said

"But not as beautiful as my mate"

"Why thank you Sesshoumaru"

He bent down and laid his head on the top of my forehead and stood there for a while just enjoying each others company which we haven't had for a while thought we walked into our room and Sesshoumaru closed the balcony doors.

We went over to our bed and pulled the covers down, we lay down and Sesshoumaru grabbed the blankets and pulled them over us, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I relaxed in his arms, and he said,

"Good night my beautiful Kagome"

"Good night my Sesshoumaru"

We both soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up some time around dawn; I opened my eyes and sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes; I looked down and found Sesshoumaru gone. I got out of bed and walked over and into our closet, I went in and grabbed and red kimono with gold hexagons on it.

I switched into it; I walked back out of our closet and out of our room. I thought

'Now where would Sesshoumaru be, Ah his office'

so I walked down to his office, I opened the door and walked in. I found him sitting behind his desk; I shut the door behind me. I walked over and behind him; I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head down on his shoulder. I whispered in his ear.

"Why did you leave me"

"Because I have paper work to do"

"Can I help"

"If you want"

"Ok"

So I pulled up a chair by his and I started to help him do paper worked for about an hour and a half on it and got allot of it done and soon got up and walked out of his office and down to the main hall where we met Rin, Shippo and everyone else.

We all bid each other good morning and walked into the dinning hall, we all sat down in our seats, the servant's came out with our food and sat it down in front of us.

When we finished I see Sesshoumaru, Mikomi, and Takaya sniff the then said

"InuYasha"

We all got up and walked out of the castle and out to the found the guard's holding up InuYasha who has blood all over him. I gasped and ran over to him and said

"InuYasha, what happened to you?"

"Kikyou, she attacked me"

"Sesshoumaru get your butt over here"

He came over and I said

"Pick him up, we are taking him into the nurse"

"But love"

"No buts' do it or you will be sleeping in another room tonight"

"Ok"

So he picked InuYasha up and we all walked into the castle and up to the laid him down on a bed and Marcy came out and we all left while she started to heal him. I said

"Mikomi can you come with me"

"Sure Kagome"

I took her down to the main hall and into the weapon's room. I grabbed a sword and hung at my side; I also grabbed a bow and arrows and threw them over my shoulder. I turned around to Mikomi and said.

"We are going after Kikyou"

"Do you still love InuYasha"

"How do you know that I ever loved him"

"Sesshoumaru told us"

"Ok, and no I don't love him as a lover anymore, but he is still my friend"

"Ok

So we walked out of the weapons room and out of the got Ah-Un and got on and took to the sky. I said

"Mikomi can you trace InuYasha blood back to Kikyou"

"Ya"

So she lead Ah-Un threw the flew for about an hour till we finally found landed a little ways away from her and got off Ah-Un and told him to stay walked towards Kikyou.

I masked our scents and aura's so she can't detect we finally got to here she turned to us with a evil smile upon her said

"So I assume you have come here to kill me"

"Yes Kikyou its time you went back to the nether worlds where you belong"

I notched a arrow in my bow and aimed it at battle then began. I dodged almost all of her attacks but she didn't doge ant of mine. I soon killed her and she turned to ashes and they flew into the wind.

Mikomi called Ah-Un to us, when he got here we got on and headed back to the got back to the castle about 2 hours later, we took our time.  
We landed in the gardens and got off Ah-Un, he went to graze on some grass and we went into the castle and up to the infirmary, we went in and found Sesshoumaru and InuYasha talking stopped and looked up at said

"I will leave the 3 of you be"

She then left, I walked over and sat down beside Sesshoumaru's said

"InuYasha I took care of Kikyou"

"Thank you Kagome, you are the most perfect friend I could have ever asked for"

"Thanks InuYasha, also I have some news to tell you"

"What Kags"

"I am pregnant"

"That's great"

"I would really like you to know, Rin, Shippo and this baby"

My hand went to my stomach and started to rub it.

"I would love to"

"Well you can start after you get better"

"Ok"

So I stood up and grabbed Sesshoumaru and pulled him up and said

"We will leave you to rest InuYasha"

"Ok"

So we walked out of the infirmary, we walked over to Rin's room, opened the door and walked in, we found Rin and Shippo playing with some toy's from my era, and we went over and sat down beside them and said,

"Mikomi said Uncle InuYasha is here, I thought you both hated him"

"We never really hated him guess what when he is better he is going to get to know you"

"That's great"

"Yes it is"

"We are glad we are going to finally get to know our Uncle"

"Yes"

We then got up and said

"We will leave you two alone then"

"Ok"

We walked out of there room and broke up, he went to talk with Takaya and I met Mikomi and Taylor and we walked into the nursery and started to decorate it.

When we got done painting the walls they are a baby blue with cloud' the paint dried Sesshoumaru, Takaya, Souta, Rin, and Shippo came in and Sesshoumaru and Takaya helped us set up the furniture and put it in its place.

When we all finished we all stepped back and looked at the job we had done, I said,

"I think we all did an awesome job, I mean this nursery is beautiful"

"Yes it is"

"Hey I got an idea, lets go down to the living room. I have a fun game we can play"

Rin said

"Is it Monopoly Mother"

"No honey"

We all then walked out of the nursery and walked down to the living went in and sat down, I got a couple pieces of paper and pens. I passed them out to everyone and took one for myself. I sat back down and said

"Ok everyone, write down on the piece of paper what you think this baby is going to be, fold them up and then I will come back around and get them and see who wins"

"Ok"

So they all started and I wrote down my we all finished I went around and picked them up. I took them all and seen what everyone wrote down. I counted and said

"3 wrote down girls and 4 wrote down boy. I guess the boys won"

"Ya"

"But still we don't know what it is"

"Ya not till the baby is born"

Rin then said

"When will we meet our baby brother of sister"

"In about 8 months"

"Wow"

"Yes"

We all them got up and walked out of the living room and walked down to the main hall and into the dinning sat down and the servants came out with our food, they came over and sat it down in front of bowed and left, we all started to eat.

When we finished we all got up and walked into the main all bid each other good night and walked up to our rooms, we went into our and into our bathroom and over to our hot spring.

We undressed and got in, we then started to we finished Sesshoumaru swam away from me, I followed after we teased each other for a while before we got out and grabbed our towel's and dried off.

We then got our robed and put on, we walked out of our bathroom and over to our dresser and got our night clothes put them on, we both then heard thunder, our door soon opened and Rin and Shippo ran in and shut the ran over to us and clung to both said

"It's scary"

"Ok you two want to stay with us tonight

"Yes"

"Ok come on"

So the 4 of us walked over to our bed and laid down, we put Rin and Shippo between us and the storm kept up till very late hours and Rin and Shippo would not fall a while longer though they finally fell asleep, I said.

"Now Sesshy see what it' going to be like with a baby"

"Yes love"

We covered the children up with the both then laid down beside them and fell asleep.

**Ok that was chapter 4. I really hope you like it. We worked really hard on it. Please thank my awesome friend and beta. Crescentmoon 760, Please review review reivew.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**  
**_It has now been 8 months since that stormy ,Taylor, and Souta has been back to our time a couple of times and bought a hole lot of baby have the nursery painted a beautiful green with pictures on it, we have everything set up and ready.

Right now the children are being tutored by Taylor and Souta, Sesshoumaru is in his office doing some paper work. I walked out of our room, down to the main hall and out to the garden's.

I went over to a sakura tree and as hard as it was I sat down under it, I thought

_'I still can not believe it; Sango and Miroku have finally got married. I mean it has been almost 6 years'_

_  
__**'Ya, I mean it took them long enough'**_

_**  
**__'Yes'_

_  
_I looked around and found Mikomi walking over to she got to me she sat down beside me and she blurted out

"InuYasha purposed to me"

"What that's great Mikomi"

And I hugged her the best I can, she then said

"So do you think Taylor and Takaya will get together"

"Maybe"

"That would be awesome"

"Yes it would be"

I felt a pain in my abdomen, I grabbed my abdomen and Mikomi seen it and said

"What's wrong Kagome"

"I don't know, I felt a pain in my abdomen"

"Do you think your going into labor"

"I can't, I mean I got a month left"

"Demon baby's sometimes are born sooner"

I then cried in pain as an ever more intense pain hit me, Mikomi stood up and said

"That's it I am taking toy to the delivery room"

"Please"

She then gently picked me up and ran into the castle and up to the eastern wing and into the delivery went over to the bed and laid me down on it and ran into the back and our nurse May came out and over to said

"I will go get Sesshoumaru"

She then ran out of the room, May started to get everything set she finished Sesshoumaru ran threw the door and over to said

"Lord Sesshoumaru sit behind Lady Kagome and help support her"

"Ok"

So he sat behind me and I laid back against him, May then said

"Ok my lady push"

And so I did, After about 45 minutes our baby is born, May cleaned it and wrapped it in a blanket and walked over to us, She said

"Congratulations it a boy"

She handed him to me and I smiled down at him, he has Sesshoumaru's hair and marking's but he has my eyes. I then said

"What are we going to name him Sesshoumaru"

"Maru"

"Maru, I love that name and it sound's like a princes name"

"Yes it does love"

Sesshoumaru then got up and I gave him Maru and he said

"I will leave you to get changed love"

"Ok"

So he left the room and my personal servant came in with a clean kimono and her and May helped me into one of the many hot spring's in the castle.

I got in and started to bath, when I finished I got out and dressed in my new then left and I walked down to the living room where I found Sesshoumaru, Maru, Rin, Shippo, Souta, Taylor, Mikomi, and Takaya.

I went over and sat down beside Sesshoumaru and he gave me and Shippo came over to us and sat down on the floor in front of us and said

"Can we hold Maru Mother"

"Ya"

So I said down with them and let each of them hold that everyone else held him, Mikomi said

"You have a beautiful baby boy Kagome"

"Thank you, also where is InuYasha"

"He went to get Sango and Miroku and bring them here"

"Ok"

We all then sat there for a while talking, soon InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku walked threw the door, they came over and I said

"InuYasha, Sango, Miroku I would like you to meet our son Maru"

"Aw"

The 3 of them then held him for a while Maru started to cry so I said

"I think he is hungry, I am going to go and feed him"

I stood up with Maru in my arms and walked out of the living room where I met May and she gave me a bottle of milk and said

"I heard him cry so I had it made up"

"Thanks May"

"You welcome Kagome"

She then left me and I walked upstairs and into the nursery's went and sat down in my rocking chair and started to feed Maru, while he is eating I thought

_'He looks so much like his father, if it wasn't for his eyes he could be Sesshoumaru's twin'_

_  
__**'I know, you know I think he will be the first demon with some priestess powers'**_

_**  
**__'Ya he will'_

_  
_I then broke out of my thoughts and noticed that Maru is done with his bottle so I sat the bottle down on the stand and then burped him. I then got up and went over and laid him down in the crib. I kissed his forehead and whispered

"Good night my beautiful son"

I then walked out of the nursery and down to the main hall, InuYasha said

"Where is Maru"

"I put him to bed"

"Ok"

So we all walked into the dinning hall and sat servant's came out of the kitchen with our food and came over to us and sat it down in front of then bowed and left we all then started to we finished Sango said

"Kagome can I talk to you"

"Sure"

We both then got up and walked out of the dinning hall and out to the garden' went and sat down under a maple tree, I looked over at Sango and said

"So what did you want to talk about"

"Kagome I'm"

"Your what"

"I'm pregnant"

"That's great Sango"

"I know I just can't find a way to tell Miroku"

"Do it under the moonlight, that's when I told Sesshoumaru so maybe it will work for you to"

"Ok"

We sat and talked for and Shippo came out and started to play in the flowers, after a while they came over with two flower crowns and placed them on top of our heads and ran back off to another hour or so I said

"Sango I am going to go in and talk to Sesshoumaru"

"Ok see Ya later"

"Ya"

I then got up and walked into the castle and started up to Sesshoumaru's I got there I opened the door and walked in and shut the door behind me.

I looked over and found him setting behind his desk reading some scrolls. I walked over to him and pulled up and chair beside him and sat looked over at me and then back to reading the scroll's, I picked up a quill and started to do the rest of the paper work he has lying around.

We worked threw lunch an late into the after noon, when we finally stopped we stood up and Sesshoumaru said

"Do you know love that we just finished all of our paper work"

"Yes"

"Let's go down and have supper"

"Ok"

So he took my hand and we walked out of his office and down to the main hall where we again met the others and walked into the dinning hall and sat down.

The servant's came out with our food and sat it down in front of us, they bowed and then started to eat, when we finished we all got up and walked out of the dinning hall.

Me and Sesshoumaru said goodnight to everyone and walked up to our room and went into our bathroom and over to the hot spring, we undressed and got in and started to bath.

When we finished we heard Maru start to cry so we quickly got out of the spring and dried got out robes and put walked out of our bathroom and threw the door connecting our room to the nursery.

Sesshoumaru left to get a bottle and I went over to the crib and picked up Maru. I started to rock him back and forth while waiting for Sesshoumaru to come.

When he finally showed up I went over and sat down in my chair, he came over and gave me the bottle and I started to feed Maru. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and said

"I am so lucky to have both of you"

"And I as well my love"

He knelt down beside me and watched he finished his bottle I sat the bottle down and burped him. I then stood up and walked over to the crib and laid him down in it.

I laid the blanket over him, Sesshoumaru took my hand and took me back into our room and went over to our bed and pulled the covers down and lay down.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the covers and pulled over us, he then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against his chest. I said

"I love you so much Sesshoumaru"

"And I love you as well my Kagome"

He kissed my forehead and we laid there for a while a while we both fell asleep.

I had woke up a couple time's in the night to feed not it is about an hour and a half after dawn. I am in the nursery feeding Maru, when he finished his bottle and I sat it down. I got up and walked over to the crib and laid Maru down in it.

I pulled the blanket over him. I then felt two strong arms' wrap around my waist and pull me to a strong chest. I smiled and said

"Why good morning Sesshoumaru"

"Good morning my Kagome"

I turned around in his embrace, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the tightened his grip on me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He nipped at my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened it and he dove his tongue in and started to explore my a while we broke apart for some much needed air, when I caught my breath I said

"Let's go take a bath Sesshoumaru"

"Ok my beautiful Kagome"

We broke apart and walked into our bathroom and over to the undressed and got in and started to bath, when we finished we got out and got our towels and started to dry off.

When we finished we got our robes and put walked out of our bathroom and into our closet, I picked out a violet kimono and put on and Sesshoumaru put on a black hariko with red hexagons on it.

We walked out of our closet and I went over to the crib and picked Maru up. I walked back over to Sesshoumaru and we walked down to the main hall where we met everyone.

We all walked into the dinning hall and sat down. I put Maru in the high chair beside servant's came out with our food and sat it down in front of also brought me a bottle out for Maru, we all them started to eat while I feed Maru.

When we finished InuYasha stood up and cleared his all looked up at him and he said

"I have an announcement to make. I have proposed to Mikomi and she has accepted"

"That's Great"

He then sat down beside Mikomi and kissed then stood up and said

"I also have an announcement to make. I found out last night that Sango is expecting"

"Congratulations"

Rin then came up to Maru and picked him up, she said

"Mother can me and Shippo take Maru out to the garden to play with him"

"Sure Rin you may"

Shippo got up and the two of them took Maru out to the then got up and said

"I think I am going out with them"

"Ok Souta"

So then he left then said

"Everyone I wanted to let you all know that I got a message from the Northern Lord inviting all of us to a party for his daughter"

"When is it?"

"In a week"

"Ok, I guess we all should get some ball clothes"

"I have already sent for the semstrece to get new fabric and today she is going to measure you all so then she can make everything"

"Ok, Sango, Taylor, and Mikomi let's got get Rin and we will go to the semstrece"

"Ok"

So the 4 of us got up and walked out of the dinning hall and out to the garden' wasn't that hard to find them, I said

"Rin you need to come with us to the semstrece, we need to get fitted for ball clothes"

"Ok mother, see Ya later Maru"

She kissed his forehead and stood up and came over to all walked into the castle and up to the eastern wing of the castle and into the room where the semstrece is.

Marry came out with her measure and lined us all up in a line and she started with me and went down the she finished she said

"Your dresses' will be ready in a couple of day's"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Lady Kagome"

We all then walked out of the room and Rin went back down to the garden's and the 4 of us walked down to the went and sat down in the sitting area.

We sat there and talked for a while, after a while Souta came in with Maru in his arms and over to us and followed behind him and gave me Maru and Shippo gave me the bottle. I said

"Why don't you guys go get fitted for your tuxes with Sesshoumaru and everyone else"

"Ok"

So they then left, so I started to feed he finished I sat it down on the stand and burped him. I then laid him in my lap and started to rock him back and a while I got him to ,Taylor, and Mikomi sighted and said

"I don't think I could ever do that"

"Ya you just takes some practice"

"Ya"

The door then opened and Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Takaya, and InuYasha walked in and over to took Sango's hand and said

"Will you please come with me my love"

"Of course"

The two of them then led, Takaya went over to Taylor and surprised everyone by picking her up bridal style and she eped and wrapped her arm's around his neck, he said

"I have something to talk to you about Taylor"

"Ok"

So the two of them then took Maru and took my hand, he said

"Love would you come with me"

"Sure"

So I got up and we walked out of the library and up to our walked in and he went over to the crib and laid Maru down in came back over to me and took my hand and pulled me over to the bed and made me set said

"Stay her and close your eyes I have a present for you"

"Ok"

So I closed my eyes.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

After Kagome closed her eyes I used my demonic speed and ran out of our room and down to my office. I went in and over to my desk, I opened the drawer and picked up 2 boxes and shut it.

I ran back up to our room, I shut the door and walked over to the bed where Kagome is still waiting patiently. I sat down in front of her. I sat the box's down in front of her and said

"Ok open your eyes Kagome"

So she did.

**Kagome's POV**

after Sesshoumaru said that I opened my eyes and found two boxes' in front of me. I took the smallest one and opened it up. I gasped at what I found; in the box is a diamond ring. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and said

"Sesshoumaru where did you get this"

"I had Taylor pick it up for me the last time you guys were back to your time, Souta told me how much you wanted a ring to show to humans that we are married in your time so I got Taylor to get it for me"

I jumped onto him hugging him, I said

"Thank you so much Sesshoumaru love you so much"

"I am glad you are happy love"

When I pulled away from him I handed the ring to him and gave him my left took it and slipped the ring on my ring finger.

I looked down at it and the diamond is in the shape of a crescent moon. I leaned up to Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the lips.

When I pulled away from him he handed me the other box. I took it and opened it up, again I gasped at what I find. A beautiful diamond ring,I said

"Turn it over"

"Ok"

So I did and I found written on the back .S&K forever. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and said

"I love you so much Sesshoumaru, you are the best"

"I love you to Kagome"

We kissed again, I put the necklace on my nightstand and we both laid down, he pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around then fell asleep.

**Hi everyone, Ok here is chapter 5. I know these chapters are really long. I really hope you liked it. Please help me reach my goal of 50 reviews soon. I really would like to reach that. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****I woke up sometime around dawn; I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I had to get up a couple times in the night to feed Maru.I got out of bed and grabbed my robe and put it on. I walked into our closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt.

I took off my robe and put them on; I walked out of the closet and found Sesshoumaru just starting to wake up.I walked over to the crib and picked Maru up and walked out onto the balcony to enjoy the morning air.

After a while Sesshoumaru came out dressed in his usual attire, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around stood there for a while longer until my stomach growled and I said

"I am hungry, let's go get something to eat"

"Ok love"

So he let go of me and we walked in off the balcony and out of our room and down to the main went everyone else and I seen Taylor and Takaya holding hands so I said

"What's up"

"What do you mean"

"You two are holding hands"

Taylor looked up at Takaya with pleading eyes, he smiled down at her and said

"Ok love you can tell them"

"GREAT"

So she turned her eyes back to all of us and said

"Me and Takaya are mates, isn't it great"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

So we all walked into the dinning hall and sat down, the servants came out with our food and sat it down in front of bowed to us and walked back into the kitchen and we all started to eat.

When we finished I had a bottle brought out and I started to feed Maru while we all talked about different Maru finished his bottle I sat it down on the table and burped him. I laid him back down in my lap and we all heard InuYasha say

"I have something to tell you all"

We all looked up at him, he said

"I have decided to have another castle build on the other side of the western lands for me and Mikomi"

"That's great"

"It will be started right away"

"Ok"

We all then got up and walked out into the main hall, me and Sesshoumaru went out into the gardens followed by stopped and she said

"Can I watch Maru for you"

"Sure Taylor"

So I handed Maru to her and she took him and walked back into the took my hand and said

"Why don't we go for a walk outside of the castle love"

"I would love to"

So we walked threw the gates and into the near by walked for hours talking, sometimes kissing, in those hours I realized just how much I love Sesshoumaru

.  
When we finally came to a stop, we are at a great lake with a water fall at the one end of it. I went over to it and sat down at the edge of it and took my sandals off and stuck my feet down in the water.

The water felt so good against my feet, I looked around for Sesshoumaru but he's gone. I turned back around and looked over the since Maru was born I have not been able to relax a whole lot, but I know that's what comes with the role of being a Mother. I thought

_' I can not believe how perfect my life is right now. I have the best mate and pups, the most awesome friends and family'_

__I heard something move behind me so I turned around, the first time I looked. I thought it was Sesshoumaru but this Inu look's older and has his hair tied up in a high pony tail.

I got out of the water and slipped my feet back into my sandals, but not taking my eyes off of the Inu I finally gathered up enough courage I said

"Who are you?"

"I am InuTashio"

I gasped and my eyes went wide, I said

"You can't be, he died over 300 years ago"

"But I am back, I was brought back by the 4 gods"

I smiled at him and said

"So you are Sesshoumaru and InuYasha father"

"Yes, and you are Sesshoumaru's mate, Kagome am I correct"

"Yes you are, you also have a grandson"

"That's great"

"Well really 2 grandson's and a granddaughter"

"What, wow you two have been busy"

I blushed 10 shades of red and said

"No, I adopted my son Shippo and Sesshoumaru had adopted Rin his daughter"

"That's great, how is Sesshoumaru and InuYasha"

"Well Sesshoumaru is great, he was here with me, I don't know where he went off ,well InuYasha he has a mate, her name is Mikomi, she's a fire cat demon"

"I remember Mikomi, she and her brother Takaya are good friends with Sesshoumaru are they not"

"Yes, also Takaya has a mate as well, my best friend Taylor, well I guess you don't know that I am from another time"

"O I know all of that, I have been watching you all over the years, you are a very powerful miko"

"Thank you Lord InuTashio"

"No need for formalities Kagome, you are my Daughter-in-law"

"Ok InuTashio I forgot to mention that InuYasha is having another castle built on the other side of the western lands for him and Mikomi"

"OW, that's nice of him"

"Yes it is"

We both then heard

"Father?"

So we looked over to my left and found Sesshoumaru standing there with a okay of has the most shocked look on his face that I have ever both turned to him and InuTashio says

"Yes it is me my son, I was brought back to the world of the living by the 4 gods"

But Sesshoumaru still stood there in shock looking at the both of us. I walked over to him and he took his eyes off of InuTashio and looked down at handed me the bokay of flowers and said

"I picked these for you my love, I hope you like them"

I took them and put them up to my noise and smelt them, I smiled up and him and said

"They smell wonderful, thank you Sesshoumaru"

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed me back, we then pulled apart and I said

"Come on, don't you wan to see your father Sesshoumaru"

He looked over to InuTashio and then back down at smiled and took my hand and we walked over to looked at each other and then they both walked the rest of the way to each other closing the distance between them.

The next thing I know InuTashio has Sesshoumaru pulled into a bear surprised me by hugging him back. I smiled at the both of them and am so glad they each have the other they pulled apart from each other Sesshoumaru said

"Let's go back to the castle, you have a lot of people to meet"

"Ok my son"

So the 3 of us started walking back to the made it back soon and we walked threw the gates all the while the guards staring at InuTashio as if they have seen a ghost. I chuckled at them as we walked into the castle. I said

"I think I know where everyone is"

"Ok love lead us there" Sesshoumaru said.

So I took them up to the second floor and down the north wing and into the sitting just like I thought everyone is here and playing with Maru.  
Everyone looked up at us and InuYasha, Mikomi, and Takaya stood up and walked over to still gasping said

"Dad, is it really you"

"Yes InuYasha it is me"

The nest thing we all know InuYasha has jumped on InuTashio almost knocking him to the all laughed at them as they hugged,InuYasha wouldn't let go of InuTashio so Mikomi had to go over there and pry him off of InuTashio, she held him back and said

"InuYasha act your age before I half to do something drastic"

So he stopped and stood beside Mikomi, InuTashio then went around and met everyone, he really enjoyed Rin, Shippo, and just cringed to all stayed there all day catching InuTashio up on is the best guy I have ever met in my whole life. I thought

_'I can not believe Sesshoumaru and InuYasha father The Great Dog Demon General is back in the land of the living'_

___**'What do you think he will take away yours and Sesshoumaru's alone time'**_

_****__' No I don't'_

___**' Then why are you thinking it'**_

_****__' I am not'_

___**' Yes you are, remember I am part of you and can tell what you are thinking'**_

_****__' Ya Ya'_

__I then broke out of my thoughts with my inner self and looked over at everyone and smiled at stopped talked to InuTashio and got up and ran over to me and stood in front of me and said

"Mother"

"Yes Rin"

"What ever happened to your father"

"He died in a car crash a long, long time ago"

"O"

But she never got to finished her sentence because thunder struck and shock the castle and then the boys growled.

****

Hi everyone, I am sorry for not updating last week like I usually do but my life has been one joy ride lately and I barly have time for writing. Now 2 weeks from today I will be traveling across my home state of Pennsylvania to the Pennsylvania State Bowling Championships. Please wish me luck because you don't win trophys but Scholarship money. I will try to update the Friday before but I will be gone all weekend so I don't know. Please review review review.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7******

I looked over at them and they jumped up and ran out of the room before anyone could say a word. The rest of us stood up and I said.

"Kids stay here."

"Yes Mother."

So they sat down and started to play with Maru. We all ran out of the followed Mikomi and Takaya down to the main hall and out to the gardens where we found Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and InuTashio standing in front of this man who is almost identical to InuTashio, at first I had to make sure it wasn't him but them found out it wasn't. Mikomi and Takaya gasped at the man and whispered to us.

"He's InuTashio older brother, Vucare."

"He don't look to nice."

"He isn't, he has tried to kill InuTashio and Sesshoumaru on numerous occasions."

"WOW."

We all then played our attention to them and I seen Vucare look over at us and the over to InuTashio and he said.

"So little brother I see you have associated yourself with some more humans, this half bread must be InuYasha, pathetic."

"Don't you ever talk about my family and friends like that again Vucare, you may be my older brother but you are not my equal and never will be."

"At least I don't have a son that mated with a miko."

That was the last straw, Sesshoumaru started to transform. Vucare saw this and just laughed, I started to walk forward but I heard a growl come from Sesshoumaru warning me not to come any further. Vucare seen it and laughed some more and said.

"Yes Sesshoumaru do protect your mate, she is but a frail human and can be hurt so easily."

But this time instead of Sesshoumaru going off, I did. I put my hand out in front of me and it started to glow pink. I smirked at Vicare's astonished look and said.

"You really want to see how weak I am, how about you just leave before I do something I will not regret."

"Give me your best human."

"Ok you asked for it."

I let a big blast of my Miko powers out of my hand and they hit him. He cried out in pain and fell down into his knees and soon tumbles down in pain. InuTashio went over and picked hum up in his-o-so-not-gentle way and threw him out the gates and yelled to the guards.

"Make sure he does not get back in."

"Yes Lord InuTashio."

He then turned around to us and said. "Why don't we go back into the castle and have some supper."  
"That sounds good."

So we all walked into the castle and into the main hall where we found Rin and Shippo is in Rin's arms and seems to be pretty content there. I smiled at them and said to everyone.

"Let's go eat."

"Ya."

So we all walked into the dinning hall and sat down. The Servant's came out of the kitchen with our food and over to us and sat it down in front of us, The bowed to us and left and we all started to eat.

When we finished we all got up and walked out of the dinning hall and into the main hall. Me and Sesshoumaru got Rin, Shippo, and Maru and headed up to there room. But once we got to our hall way Shippo said.

"Can we all sleep in Rin's room tonight."

"Sure. But you know that means that you guys half to feed Maru."

.  
"Ya and we don't mind Mother."

"Ok."

So we all walked into Rin's room and Rin and Shippo went to get ready for bed. I changed Maru into a sleeping Rin and Shippo came back they climbed up in Rin's bed and under the covers. We went over and I placed Maru between them. Rin said.

"Mother would you sing us a song."

"I would love to, here goes

_Hey Tim what ya doing with her. In our place, I thought we were together but I guess we aren't  
Chores_

_Tim McGraw get out here, I don't want see ya. You broke my heart so leave me here. I need to mend, so Hey Tim gets out of here.  
End of Chores_

_Hey Tim what ya doing here, I told you never to come again. You say you are sorry; you want to still be together. I tell ya were thrown. You still don't believe me but listen here._

_Chores repeat_

_Tim McGraw get out here, I don't want see bayou broke my heart so leave me here. I need to mend, so Hey Tim gets out here.  
End of Chores_

_Tim McGraw you were my love, my heart and my soul. But you broke it and now I am moving on. I don't want you here so Hey Tim gets out here._

__I looked down at the children and found them fast asleep. I smiled down at them and kissed them all goodnight. I got up and me and Sesshoumaru walked out of there room, we went in ours and over and into our bathroom. We went over to the hot spring and undressed, we then got in and started to bath, When we finished Sesshoumaru swam over to me and said.

"I didn't know you could sing like that Kagome."

"I guess you didn't."

"Where did you get the song from."

"I wrote it a while ago."

"Well it is great."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"Your welcome my love."

We then got out and grabbed our towels and started to dry off. When we finished we got our robes and put then walked out of our bathroom and over to our dresser and I got our night clothes out.

We then dressed in them; we then walked over to our bed and pulled the covers then layer down and Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over us. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He kissed my forehead and said

"Good night my love."

"Good night Sesshy."

We both then soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke up sometime around dawn; I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked down and found Sesshoumaru sleeping soundly. I smiled down at him. I got up and walked into our closet, I picked out a pair of blue jeans and a green tang top with the saying ' I'm a Mom, your a drone' on it.

I took my night clothes off and put my outfit on. I walked out of our closet and looked over at our bed and found Sesshoumaru sitting up. I walked over and sat down in front of him. He looked me in the eye; he bent down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back and placed my hands on his chest. When we finally broke apart for some much need air I said.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru."

"Good morning my lovely mate."

He then got up and walked into our closet. I walked over to our dresser and looked into my mirror; I picked up my hair brush and brushed out my hair. I set the brush down and grabbed a scrunchy and tied my hair up in a high pony walked out of our closet and over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and looked at me threw the mirror and said.

"Do you want to come with me and wake the children up love."

"Of course Sesshoumaru."

He let go of me and took my hand and we walked out of our room and started towards Rin' we got there he opened the door and we walked in and found all 3 children still asleep. We walked over to them and started to shack them while saying.

"Kid's time to wake up."

Finally after a little while we got them awake and I picked Maru up and Rin and Shippo got up and went o get ready for the day. I walked out of Rin's room and to the nursery's changed Maru into a new outfit. I then walked out of the nursery where I found InuTashio, I handed him Maru and he happily took him. I can tell just how much he loves being back with his family. 

**Hi everyone. Ok the song in the story I own it. I wrote it a little while back and have finally decided to use it. It's called**

**Hey Tim McGraw get outa here**

**I love the artist Tim McGraw but I really wanted to write a sad song and it worked. Hope you guys like it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippo came out of Rin's room we all walked down to the main met everyone else and walked into the dinning hall and sat down. The servant's came out of the kitchen and with our food. They came over to us and sat it down in front of us. They bowed to us and left and we all started to eat. When we finished InuTashio said.

"I want to spend the day with my Grandchildren if you don't mind Kagome."

"I don't mind at all InuTashio. They are your Grandchildren."

"Thank you."

He picked Maru up and he, Rin, and Shippo stood up and walked out of the dinning hall heading to who knows, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku son got up leaving me, Mikomi, Sango, and Taylor alone. We all looked at each other and said.

"Garden."

So we all got up and walked out of the dinning room and out to the gardens. When we got there we went over and sat down by the pond. Sango was the first one of us to speak, she said.

"I can not believe I'm going to have a baby."

So I answered her and said. "I know how you feel Sango, when I was pregnant with Maru that is how I felt."

Mikomi then cut in and said. "Hey girls don't forget we half to go to the Northern Lords Daughters birthday."

"O Ya I almost forgot about it."

"Well don't you think we should be getting ready to go."

"Ya I guess, I think I am going to go ask Sesshoumaru."

"Ok."

So I got up and walked into the castle. I met InuYasha and Miroku in the main hall, I stopped them and said.

"Guys where is Sesshoumaru."

"In his office."

"Thanks."

They then walked away and I started up to Sesshoumaru's office. When I got there I opened the door and walked in. I shut the door behind me and looked over at his desk and found his setting behind it. He looked up and me and I walked over to me and sat down on his desk. I said.

"Sesshoumaru when should we all be leaving for the Northern Lords Daughters birthday."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, there is no way we can all finish packing by then, I mean we haven't even started."

"Don't worry love, I have our servant's packing out bags."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome love."

He stood up and kissed me. I kissed him back and he picked me up off of his desk and set me down on my own 2 the while not breaking the kiss. After a while we broke apart for some much need air. I looked him in the eye and smiled.

We then walked out of his office and started to walk down to the garden. When we got there we found everyone to our surprise looked at each other and Sesshoumaru let go of my hand and walked in front of me and bowed and said.

"May I have this dance my Lady."

"You may my Lord."

I took his hand and we walked over to the others and started to dance. We both looked at each other the whole time while we danced. After about an hour of dancing we finally stopped. We all looked at each other and laughed. Rin and Shippo then ran out of the castle, Rin holding Maru. They ran over to us and said.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Dancing."

"In the garden."

"Yes."

"Well supper is ready."

"Ok."

So we all walked into the castle and into the dinning hall. We all sat down and the servant's came out of the kitchen with our food and over to sat it down in front of us and bowed to us and left. We all then started to eat the very delicious food. When we were about half way down with supper I finally noticed that InuTashio is gone, I said.

"Where is InuTashio?"

And to my surprise Rin answered. She said. "Grandpa has left for a little trip."

"But he will not be back in time to leave with us for the Northern lands."

"Well what he is doing is very important but he told me that he will be there for the Northern Lords Daughters birthday. But is bringing a guest with him."

"O he is he. Did he say who."

"No he didn't."

"Ok well you and your brothers better be going to be now."

"Ok Mother."

So they got up and ran out of the dinning hall and up to there room. We all then finished our all the got up and walked out of the dinning hall and said our good nights and we all went up to our bed rooms.

When we got to ours Sesshoumaru opened our door and I walked in followed by him. He shut the door behind walked into our bathroom and over to the hot spring and undressed. We then got unto the spring and started to bath.

When we finished we got out and grabbed out towels and dried off. We then grabbed our robes and put then walked out of our bathroom and over to our dresser and I got our night clothes out and dressed in went over to our bed and lie down and soon fell asleep.

I woke up sometime around dawn; I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked down at where Sesshoumaru sleep's but found him gone. I figured that he is probably in his office doing dome last minute paper work. I got out of bed and walked into our closet. I picked out and pink kimono with blue flowers on it. I took off my night clothes and put the kimono on. I then walked out of our closet, and out of our room and over to Rin's room.

I opened the door and walked in and found Rin and Shippo both feeding Maru. I smiled at how cute they look doing that. Shippo then spotted me standing by the door and he said.

"Good morning Mother."

"Good morning Shippo."

Maru then finished his bottle and I walked over to them and picked Maru up out a Rin's arms. I looked down at the children and said.

"Pack any last minute things you need for the trip you two, then meet us all down in the main hall for breakfast."

"Yes mother."

"Love you both."

"We love you too."

I then walked out of Rin's room and started down to Sesshoumaru's office. When I got there I opened the door and walked in. I shut the door behind me and looked over at his desk and found him head first in paper work.

I walked over to him and stood beside him, he still never looked up at me. I did the first thing that came to mind. I laid Maru on his back and he started to pull his hair. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his paper work fast and I quickly picked Maru up off of his back. He looked up at me and I gave him one of my innocent smiles. He smirked at me and stood up and took Maru from me and asked him..

"What did your Mommy put you up to my little boy."

"GAGA."

He started to pull Sesshoumaru's hair again but he stopped him. I got Maru and said to him.

"See, you just want to play with Daddy, but he had to go and ruin your fun."

All he did this time was cue. He is just so cute when he does that. I looked over at Sesshoumaru and he said.

"Why did you let Maru pull my hair?"

"Because you never looked up from you paper work to say hello or good morning to us so I let him do that."

"Well if you wanted a hello, all you could of done was ask."

He walked closer to me, wrapped an arm around my waist, pulled me to him and crashed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back but then the door opened and InuYasha walked in. We broke apart and looked at him and he said.

"Sorry am I interrupting something."

Sesshoumaru said. "Yes you are InuYasha."

"Well let me get my little nephew and I will be on my way."

He walked over to us and I handed him Maru. He then left the study and shut the door behind him, again leaving us alone. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and he looked right back at me with a very funny smirk on his face. I thought.

_' I don't like that smirk on his face'_As soon as I broke out of my thoughts Sesshoumaru picked me up bridal style and ran out of his study and ran up to our room, opened the door, walked in and shut the door behind us. He went over to the bed and laid me down and crawled on top of me and crashed his lips down on mine in a dominating kiss. When we broke apart I said.

"I love you so much Sesshoumaru."

"I love you as well my beautiful mate."

After that we both started to make love. We did that all day and night till we fell asleep.

**Hi everyone, Okay I haven't updated 2 weeks in a row for a long time. But I am able to right now. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up sometime around dawn. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked down beside me and found Sesshoumaru asleep. I got out of bed and grabbed my robe, I thought.

_' I can not believe we did it all ay and night.'__**' Well it has been a while.'**__' I know but everyone must be wondering what happened to us.'__**'Well get a bath and go find out.'**__' Ok.'_So I broke out of my thoughts and walked into the bathroom and over to the hot spring. I took off my robe and got in and started to bath. When I finished I got out and grabbed my towel and started to dry off. When I finished I got my robe and put back on and walked out of our bathroom and almost bumped into Sesshoumaru. I smiled up at him and he said.

"You do know we are going to be late to the Northern Lords castle since we were suppose to of left yesterday."

"I know, I wonder if everyone else left."

"Yes, I can smell that they all are gone."

"Man we will really half to catch up to them."

"They are probably already up at the castle."

"Well I will go get dressed and you can do whatever and we will get going."

"Ok love."

He walked towards me and bent down and gave me a kiss on my check. He then walked into the bathroom and I went over and into our closet and picked out a red kimono with a gold crescent moon on the front and back of it. I took off my robe and put it on. I picked up my bow & arrows and put them over my shoulder. I then walked out of our closet and Sesshoumaru walked out of our bathroom and past me and into our closet.

I walked over to our dresser and looked at myself in the mirror that is hanging on the wall. I picked up my chopsticks and fixed my hair up into a bun. Sesshoumaru then came out of our closet and I walked over to him. He said.

"Are you ready to go Love?"

"Yes, Our bags where with Ah-un so we don't half to worry about them."

"Yes."

SO we walked out of the castle and Sesshoumaru made his demonic cloud and I got on and we took off towards the Northern Lords castle.

We have been traveling for about 3 hours now at top speed and the castle is now coming into view. From what I can tell at this distance the castle looks even bigger than ours and very magnificent. I looked up at Sesshoumaru I found him looking down at me. I smiled and said.

"I can not wait to have Maru back in my arms."

"Me to love."

I turned my head back around and we are at the castle. Sesshoumaru land's outside the gates and him demonic cloud disappeared. The guards bowed to us and said.

"Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome. My Lord is inside with everyone in the dinning hall."

"Thank you."

We walked past the guards and threw the gates. We walked into the castle and into the main went over to the dinning hall doors and went threw them. Everyone looked up at us and I smiled at them. Rin and Shippo jumped out of there seats and ran over to us and I bent down and hugged them. They both said.

"We have missed you both."

"You guys have only been gone a day."

"Ya but we did."

"Ok."

Lord Mako stood up and clapped his hands whish mead every one look at him. He said.

"Well the party can really begin. Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome of the western lands have arrived."

He then set back sown so Rin and Shippo went back to there seats and me and Sesshoumaru went over to ours and sat servants brought everyone's food out and I looked around for InuTashio but he is not here. The servants sat everyone's food down in front of everyone. They bowed to everyone and left. We all almost started to eat when we all heard.

"Now you guys wouldn't start with out us."

So I turned around in my seat and found InuTashio with a female dog demon. I heard Sesshoumaru gasps and say.

"Mother."

I looked to him and then back to the female dog demon. He then got up and she said. "Hello Sesshoumaru."

He used his demonic speed and ran into her loving embrace. I stood up and walked over to the 3 of them and InuTashio smiled down at me and I smiled back up at him. When Sesshoumaru pulled away from the demoness that he called his mother, he moved back to stand beside me and take my hand. InuTashio said.

"Kagome I would like you to meet Sesshoumaru's mother, Jen."

"It's nice to meet you your highness."

"No need to use formality's Kagome, you are my daughter-in-law now."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Sesshoumaru then said. "Mother how are you here, back in the land of the living. "

"I will explain it later my son."

"Of course Mother."

Me and Sesshoumaru then went back to our seats and InuTashio and Jen took 2 seats on the opposite side of Rin and Shippo where we are sitting.  
2 servants came out with there food and served it to them. We all then started to eat. When we all finished Lord Mako stood up and cleared his throaght which made everyone stop talking and look at him. He said.

"It is good to see you all here. It has been a while since we have all been together. It is also good to see a very old friend of mine. Lord InuTashio and Lady Jen. Welcome back."

"Thank you."

He then went over to his mate, Lady Ann and took her hand and they left the room. Princess Amaea, which is the one we are here for. Came over to us and said.

"Rin, Shippo, and Souta would you guys like to come play with me until tonight."

"Sure."

So the 3 of them got up and they all left the dinning hall to who knows where. I got up out of my seat and looked down at InuYasha and said.

"Where is Maru?"

"Up in you guys guest room."

"Ok thanks."

I was about to walk out of the room when Sesshoumaru caught my hand and I looked back at him and he said.

"Bring Maru back down to the sitting room. I want my Mom to meet her Grandson."

"Of course Sesshoumaru."

So he let go of my hand and I walked out of the dinning hall and up a couple flights of stairs and down the one hall where all the royal quests stay. I went to the door where I could feel Maru's aura coming from and opened it up and walked in. I shut the door behind me and walked over to the crib. I looked down at Maru and he looked up at me with his cute little puppy dog eyes. I smiled down at him and picked him up and said.

"Did you miss Mommy as much as I missed you."

"Ya mama."

"Aw."

I hugged him and then I remembered that I half to meet everyone down in the sitting I walked back out of our room and let my miko powers out to search for everyone's auras. Once I found them I followed them till I got to the sitting room doors. I walked in and found everyone sitting down talking. I walked over to Jen and she looked up at me and I held Maru out to her and said.

"Jen I would like you to meet your Grandson Maru."

She took him and instantly fell in love with him. I went over and sat there for a little while talking. When a weird silence fell over us I broke it by saying.

"Sango, Jen, Mikomi, Taylor, Rin why don't us girls go up and get ready for tonight."

"Ya everyone knows you girls take all day."

InuYasha mussed. I looked at Mikomi and she smirked and said.

"InuYasha sit."

The next thing we all know InuYasha slammed into the floor. Mikomi said. "That is so fun, thanks so much Kags for giving me the power over the beads."

"No problem."

So us girls got up and walked out of the sitting room and I said. "Each of you get your ball outfit and what ever else you need."

"Ok."

So we all walked up to our hall and each the girls walked into there separate rooms. I walked into mine and went over to the closet door and opened it. I found all our clothes we had packed all hung up. I went over and grabbed my ball gown and a couple other Nasserites. I walked backed out and found all of the girls walking in with there stuff.

We all walked into the bathroom and hung our gowns up on the wall. We undressed and got in the hot spring and we all instantly relaxed. We all started to talk and get Jen caught up.

**Hi everyone, third week in a row I get to update. Now I want to let you guys know I was going to try and rewrite the whole story, I never ran it past my wonderful beta and friend CrescentMoon760. I wanted to but I have to much going on right now to do it. Now please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When we all finally finished talking we started to bath. When we finished our bath we all got out and each of us grabbed a towel and dried then each got our robe and put on. We went over to the sink and started to dry our hair. When we got it dried we started to come and brush it out. When we finished that we each tied our hair up in a pony then walked out of the bathroom and started to work on everything after 3 hours we are all ready for the party. Jen looked over at me and said.

"You look so beautiful Kagome."

"Thank you Jen."

"My son surely picked a perfect mate."

"I don't know if I am perfect."

"Yes you are Kagome have never seen my son so happy in his life."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you Kagome."

I looked her in the eye and she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. We all then heard a nock at the door so I said.

"Come in."

The door then opened and Sesshoumaru, InuTashio, InuYasha, Miroku, and Takaya walked in. They looked at us and smirked and said.

"You all look beautiful."

"Why thank you."

"Your welcome, also are you all ready for the ball."

"Yes we are."

"Well that's good because it is time."

"Ok."

So we each walked to our husbands. I took Sesshoumaru's hand and we all walked out of the room and down to the main met everyone else and then we all walked into the ball room. The ball music is playing and some of the other guests are talking. I spotted Rin, Shippo, and Amarar talking. I don't see Souta any wear. I tapped Sesshoumaru's shoulder and he looked up from holding Maru to me and I said.

"I will be right back."

"Ok love."

So I walked away from him and over to the children. They looked up at me and I smiled and said.

"Happy birthday Amarar."

"Thank you Lady Kagome."

"I was wondering if any of you know where Souta is."

"Ya he's up in his room."

"Ok, thank you."

So I walked away from them and out of the ball room. To my surprise I ran into Souta said.

"Where were you Souta."

"Um well."

"Souta do you like Amarar?"

"How did you know?"

"I can tell by the way you look at her."

"It's that obvious, do you think she can tell."

"Probably, and I think she feels the same way about you."

"You think."

"Yes I do Souta, so why don't you go in there and ask her to dance."

"Ok Sis, and thanks for giving me the confidence to do it Kags."

"No problem Souta."

SO we both walked into the ball room and I gave him a little nudge towards then went over and said something to her and they started to dance. Sesshoumaru came up to me and said.

"May I have this dance."

"Yes you may."

I took his hands and we started to dance along with about everyone in the danced for hours until Lord Mako kindly asked everyone to stop and give there full attention on him.

So we all turned to him and he has his mate on one side of him and Maram ojn the other. He cleared his through and said.

"I am glad to see you all here for my beautiful Amarara's birthday, as you all know she is turning 16 and turning into a very beautiful young demoness. She is also coming of age to get a mate."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMARA."

Everyone is the room said. Amarar looked down at all of us and smiled and said.

"Thank you everyone, and thank you all for coming to my birthday, also I would like you all to meet my boyfriend, Souta Higurashi."

I looked around and spotted Souta walking up to her. I smiled at how cute the two of them look together. I heard a couple people gasps. When Souta go to her he put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him a he smash dap in front of everyone, kissed her. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. When they broke apart Amarara turned to her father and said.

"Don't you even think about setting me up with another guy."

"O I wouldn't dare."

He said while laughing. After that that party went on for hours into the night. Some left for bed but most of us are still here and the children have gone to bed since it is so late so all of us adults are down here. After a while I am getting tired so I walked over to Sesshoumaru and tapped his shoulder. How turned around to me and I said.

"I am tired Sesshoumaru, lets go to bed."

"Ok love."

So he set his drink down on the table and out an arm around my waist. We said good night to everyone and walked out of the ball room and up to our room.  
We went into the closet and took our ball clothes off and hung them up. We got out night clothes and put walked out of the closet and I went over to the dresser and took all my jewelry off and took my hair out of the bun I have it in.

I walked over to the bed and lay down with Sesshoumaru. He wrapped his arms around me and we soon fell asleep.

I woke up sometime around sawn. I opened my eyes up and sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked down at Sesshoumaru and he is looking right back up at me. I smiled down at him and crawled on top of him to sit on his legs and I bent down and captured my lips with kissed me back and put his hands on my back and pulled me down to lay right against him.

He nipped at my bottom lip asking for entrance, I parted my lips and he slid his tongue in and started to explore my mouth and our tongues got in a battle with each other but Sesshoumaru won. After a while we had to break apart for some much needed air. I looked at him and smiled. I said.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you to."

"Why don't we go and check on the children."

"Ok."

SO we got out of bed and walked into our closet. We each picked out an outfit and dressed into it and walked back out of our then walked out of our room and right across the hall to where the children are staying. We opened the door and walked in, we found Rin and Shippo sleeping soundly but Souta is not here. I said.

"Sesshoumaru you wake Rin and Shippo up, I think I know where Souta is, also get everyone else and meet me in the living room."

"Ok Kagome."

So I walked out of the room and down to the main hall and out to the garden. I looked around and soon found Souta with Amarara under a sakura tree holding hands. Souta seen me and they both got up and stood in front of me. I smiled and said.

"Souta I have a surprise to tell you."

"What sis."

"Were going home to our time for a little while."

"Awesome, could Amarara come along."

"I don't see why not, you 2 can come with me to the living room because I have not even told Sesshoumaru yet, so I want to try and tell everyone at the same time."

"Ok."

So the 3 of us walked into the castle and up to the living room. When we walked in we found everyone sitting 2 of them went over and took there seats. I stayed standing up and Sesshoumaru said.

"So love why did you want to meet us all here."

"Well I have a little surprise to tell you."

"What?"

"We are all going back to the future for a while."

"Cool."

"Yes it is when a lot of you have never been there."

"Ya, so when are we leaving."

"As soon as I get the maids to pack our bags."

Sesshoumaru then butted in and said. "I'm already having the maids pack our bags since we were leaving today anyway."

"Thank you Sesshy."

"Please don't call me that."

"Ok."

Lord Mako and Lady Ann walked in and he said. "What are you all talking about."

So I said. "Well you know how I am from another time."

"Yes."

"Well we are all leaving and going to my time for a little bit."

"Even you Amarara."

"Yes Father."

"Well I wish you all the best of time."

"Thank you."

Everyone then got up and we all walked out of the living room and down to the main hall and out to the garden where we found Ah-Un, Ellinore, and Kilala all ready to go.

So Rin, Shippo, Souta, and Amarara got on Ah-Un. Sango and Miroku got on Kilala. Taylor and Mikomi got on made his demonic cloud and I got on and we all took to the sky with InuYasha and Takaya running below us.

****

Hi everyone, okay this is the last chapter that I wil be posting for a while. I am putting this story on hold for a while until I finish my storys

Destiny

and

He Love's Me, He Love's Me Not

They will be done anywhere between 3 to 4 weeks. I am sorry but I currently have to many to write at the time. Please review and tell me what you think.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	12. On Hold

Author's Note

Hi Everyone, I am sorry for this. But I am putting this story on hold until further notice. At the moment I just have way to many story's to do at once. There are a few I want to work on finishing and that's what I am going to do. Please stick with me while I work on these story's.

Your Friend

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

We all made it to the well by late after noon. Sesshoumaru, Takaya and Inuyasha got all our bags. They jumped into the well followed by the rest of us. When we all are safely out of the well I lead everyone out of the well house.I was about to lead them down the steps when my new step dad walked over to us. I turned to face him with an ice cold mask on. He looked behind me at everyone and then back at me and said.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my time, I will come and go as I please."

"Well this is my property."

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you after you tell me where my Mother and Grandfather is."

"Well your Mother is in the hospital and the old man is dead."

"What?"

"Yes little princess."

I turned away from him and said to everyone else. "Let's go."

We left before he could say another word. At the bottom of the stairs we found my trailblazer and Tailors' Silverado. The boys put all of our bags in the bead of Taylor's truck. Taylor, Takaya, Inuyasha, Miroku, Inutasho, Sango, and Jen got in Taylor's truck. I, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo, Souta, and Amara got in my trailblazer. We started our vehicles up and drove off towards Taylor's house.

We got there about 20 minutes later and pulled in her drive way and parked in front of her garage door. We all got out and got our bags and walked to her front door and she got the spare key out from under the welcome mat. She unlocked the door and we all walked into her house. Taylor said.

"Kagome why don't you show everyone to the quest rooms while I make us all something to eat."

"Sure thing Taylor."

I lead everyone upstairs while Taylor goes into her kitchen. I put Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Mikomi in one room. Inutasho and Jen went in another room. Souta, Amara, Rin and Shippo went into a room. Sesshoumau and I then go into my room with Maru. There is a crib set up so I went over and lied Maru down in it.

We then unpacked all of our clothes and put them in either the closet or the then walked out of our room where we meant everyone and I lead them down the stairs and into the dinning room.

Everyone took there seats except for me. I walked threw a door into the kitchen where I found Taylor trying to fix up everyone's plate.I went over and started to help her. Mikomi and Jen then came in and helped us give everyone there 4 of us then set down and everyone started to eat. At least that's what I thought until I looked over at Taylor and Mikomi. I said

"What's wrong you two?"

"Nothing"

"Then why aren't you eating"

"It's just"

And they took a bite and as soon as they swallowed it they put there hands over there mouths and jumped out of there seats and ran out of the room.

I got up and followed them. They each went into separate bathrooms. I went in with Mikomi, when she was finished throwing up I handed her a washcloth and she whipped off her she stood up we walked out of the bathroom and we met Taylor. I said

"I think you two are pregnant"

"Yeah we are"

"This is so awesome"

"Yeah I know I mean the both of us are pregnant at the same time, it's so awesome"

"Yes it is"

Mikomi then said

"Should we tell everyone about us now"

"Yeah"

So the 3 of us walked back to the dinning room and sat down. Sango said

"Me and Mikomi have something to tell you all"

Everyone then turned there full attention on them. They both said at the same time

"We're pregnant"

I seen Inuyasha and Takaya look at them in shock. After they got over there shock they got up and went over and hugged Mikomi and Taylor.I smiled at them, knowing that Taylor's would no doubt be a half demon and Mikomi's, well I'm not quiet sure what hers will be.

After a little bit the 4 of them took there seats and we all started to eat again. After we finished eating I said to Taylor

"Come on let's go change clothes, we had to go shopping"

"Ok Kagome"

So the 2 of us got up and walked out of the dinning room and up to Taylor's went in and into her walk in closet. I picked out a pair of Old Navy Jeans and a violet t-shirt and put picked out a pair of lee jeans and a pink t-shit and put them on.

We then walked out of her closet and we both grabbed our walked out of her room and down the stairs and over to the front slipped out shoes on and she grabbed her keys and I also grabbed mine.

We opened the door and walked out and shut it. I took her over to my trailblazer and we got in and I started it up and backed out of her drive way and headed for the mall. On the way there she said

"What you said to your step father about not being his, what did you mean by that?"

"My Mother has the property and everything else in mine and Souta's names. My Mother did that to make sure that if she ever got married again that he could not take everything"

"Wow she's smart"

"Yes she is. After we get clothes for everyone I want to go to the hospital to see her. So we are going to be shopping very fast"

"That's ok. Remember we used to do it all the time"

"Yeah."

"One question. What are you going to do about your step father, I could tell by the look on his face when he looked at all of us. I didn't think he liked it that we were all back"

"Yeah I know what you mean and don't worry I will have my way to get rid of him"

"Ok"

We then got to the mall and I pulled my trailblazer in the nearest parking space. We got out and walked into the mall and started to finished shopping about an hour and a half later. We got enough outfits for everyone for a couple days until we can go shopping again.

We walked out of the mall and over to the trailblazer and put everything in the got in and I started it up and pulled out of my parking space and then out of the parking lot and headed for the nearest hospital, which is the only one my Mom will go to.

I pulled into there parking lot and found a place to park. We got out and walked into the hospital and over to the receptionist. She looked up at me and said

"Hello, what may I help you with"

"I am Kagome Higurashi, I was wondering if my Mother Karen Higurashi McNally is here"

"Yes she is, she's in room 133 on floor 4"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome miss Higurashi"

SO we walked away and over to the elevator. We got on and Taylor pushed the button for the 4th the door opened we got out and started down the hall looking for room 133.

When we finally found I pushed the door open and we walked in and found my Mom hocked up to IV's and all kinds of other stuff.I couldn't help it, I broke down crying. She must have heard me because she woke up and looked at me. She forced a smile upon her face, she said

"Hi Kagome, can you ever forgive me"

"Yes Mommy"

I ran over and embraced her is a loving hug. She wrapped her arms around me the best she could and hugged me pulled apart Taylor pulled two seats over and we sat down. I said

"Mom what did he do to you"

"He bear me honey. When I married him he wasn't like this"

"O Mom, if you can tell me what happened to Grandpa"

"He killed him, but no one could prove it. He threatened me that if I ever said anything to anyone that he would kill me"

Right now the anger is building up inside of me. Right now all I want to do is got up to David and beat the crap out of him. My Mom must have noticed the look in my eyes and said

"Don't try it Kagome. He is a pure blooded killer. He wouldn't think twice about killing you"

"I will have Sesshoumaru with me. He wouldn't let him even tough me"

"I don't care Kagome you are not to go near him"

"No Mom, the cold blooded jerk killed my grandfather and hurt you; I am not going to just let him get away with it. I am braver now Mom and if I have it my way he will be dead before the days over"

I jumped out of my chair and ran out of the hospital and over to my trailblazer and got on and headed for my family shrine.

**Hi everyone, Okay this story has officially been taken off hold. After finishning my story Destiny, I have opened this one back up. My beta and sister CrescentMoon760 helped me edit this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When I got to the shrine I parked in my parking space. I got out and walked up the steps with anger in my heart right now.I ran up to the door and not even bothered to knock's just busted the door open and walked in. I yelled in a very angry voice.

"DAVID, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE"

He then walked out of the living room with a smirk on his face. He said

"Why hello daughter"

"I am not your freaking daughter you cold blooded killer"

"What ever do you mean"

"You know what I mean, you killed my grandfather and hurt my Mother very badly"

"So you found out you little wench"

"Don't you dare call me that"

"You are to young to have children and a husband"

"That's none of your business"

"Yes it is. Now I subject you get off my property before I call the police"

"Go ahead I own the property and everything on it, so it will just make you look dumb"

"What?"

A look of shock came upon his face. I smirked this time and said

"Yes David, none of this is yours, it never was. The property and everything on it is in either mine or Souta's name"

"Why you little"

He charged at me with a fist ready. I just smirked and put my hand up and shot a blast of my miko powers at him which sent him flying back into the he finally got up he gave me the dirtiest look. He started to walk towards me but I stood my ground. He reached around his back and pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. He said

"You are going to regret ever coming here you little wench"

"You can't hurt me"

"O you want a bet"

He pulled the trigger and I felt myself being lifted off the ground and over to the side.I looked up and found Sesshoumaru standing behind me in a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. I turned around and whispered to him.

"Do not kill him, just hold him back until I can get the police here"

"Why shouldn't I kill him, he tried to kill you"

"Just don't, I would love him to be dead but here you can't"

"Ok love"

He walked away from me and over to David and before I knew it they started fighting. I walked over to the phone and pocked it up and called 911.

I told them about everything and they told me that would be on there way.I hung up the phone and put it back on the charger and turned around and watched David and Sesshoumaru continue to fight.I soon heard the sirens of the sop cars. They soon came threw the door and the one asked me

"Which one is David?"

"That one with the gun"

They walked away from me and over to them. Sesshoumaru nacked up and walked over to me. The Officers handcuffed David and said

"You are being arrested for the murder of Allen Higurashi and the attempted murders of Karen Higurashi and Kagome Higurashi"

"Leave me go"

He started to struggle but the officers were able to drag him out of the house. I went over to the door and shut it. I turned around to Sesshoumaru and said

"How did you know where I was"

"Taylor called home and told Souta and he told me so I used my demonic speed and ran here"

"Well I am glad you did"

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to bent down and captured his lips with mine in a passionate kiss.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He backed me into the wall and ran his hands up and down my sides.I mowed my hands to his and pulled his hands away from my broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes with a confused look in his eyes. I said

"Not now Sesshoumaru, it's just"

I stopped talking when I seen a look of anger come in his eyes. He said in the coldest voice.

"Don't worry I understand"

He backed away from me and walked out the door.I ran after him.I stopped on the door step and yelled at him

"What do you understand Sesshoumaru"

He stopped walking but he didn't turn around..He said

"You don't want to be with me"

"No Sesshoumaru, it's not that at all"

"Then what is it Kagome"

"I am just not in the mod"

"Hn"

He used his demonic speed and took off. My shoulders slumped and I turned around and got my keys out of my pocket and locked the door.I then walked across the grounds and walked down the steps in a daise.

I went over to my trail blazer and got in and started it up. I pulled out of my parking space and headed into town still in a daise.I was not paying attention, that I went threw a red light and before I knew it I was hit on the passenger side.

I snapped out of my daze and my head went to the left and hit the window and it broke and glass went flying and cute me air bags came out and pushed me back in the seat. I started to fade, my eye lids fluttered and I soon blacked out.

Taylor's POV

I was getting ready to leave the hospital when I heard one of the doctors yell

"Head's up everyone, ambulance on the way with Kagome Higurashi. Severe injuries to the head, bad accident"

Everyone then started running around. I just stood there in shock. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.I pushed the speed dial for the house and it started to ring in. After only a couple rings I heard

"Hello"

It is Sesshoumaru so I say "Sesshoumaru you half to get down here now, Kagome was in a bad accident and they are bringing her here"

"Ok I'm on my way"

I then heard the dial tone and knew he had hung up. I shut my cell phone and stuck it into my pocket.I thought about Miss Higurashi and going back up to her room to tell her about Kagome but decided not to.

I soon heard an ambulance pull up and a bunch of the nurses and a few doctors ran out the they came back in pushing Kagome in the stretcher. It made tears come to my eyes when I seen how badly cut up Kagome is.

I put a hand over my mouth and continued to cry. One of the doctors must have noticed me doing so because he stopped and came over to me as they wheeled Kagome threw a set of double doors. We looked at each other and then he said

"I am doctor wung, who might you be"

I took my hand off my mouth and replied

"Taylor Wong, sir"

"Are you friends with Miss Higurashi"

"Yes I am, now is she"

"We really can't tell right now, but I do know that they were taking her in for laser surgery to take the glass out and repair her face"

"O God"

"Do you know any of her family"

"Yes, her mother's here in the hospital and her husband is on the way here"

"She's married"

"Didn't you see her ring"

"It mite of came off in the accident, but what is her married name"

"Kagome Taisho"

"Ok thank you, please wait in the waiting room because it's going to be a long night"

"Ok"

He walked away and no sooner then he was out of sight Sesshoumaru walked threw the doors. He came over to me with a worried look plastered on his face. He then said

"How's Kagome"

"They can't tell right now, but I do know that they were taking her in for laser surgery to take the glass out and repair her face, so you have any clue why she wouldn't of been paying attention"

"Yes I do"

"Well What?"

"We had a fight, some things were said that should of never been said, I wish that I could take it all back now and I could just be holding her in my arms"

"Did you tell anyone"

"Yes, except the children, I didn't want them to worry"

"I know what you mean Sessoumaru, why don't we go over and set down in the waiting room"

"Ok Taylor"

So we both walked over and into the waiting room and sat down and started our long wait.

**Hi everyone, okay heres the next chapter. Worked on this chapter hard and I really hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After a while I called my house and Souta answered and I told them what my Mom, Souta, Rin, Shippo, Maru, Sango, Miroku, Inutaisho, and Jen showed all came into the waiting room and sat down beside us. Soon I spotted one of the doctor's that took Kagome come out and over to us. We all stood up and Sesshoumaru said

"How is my wife Kagome"

"You are her husband"

"Yes"

"Well she is out of surgery and in recovery, she is breathing on her own and she did great in surgery. She looks like nothing ever happened to her"

"Can I see her"

"Yes you may, but just one at a time please"

"Thank you"

"You very welcome "

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

The doctor said

"Follow me and I will take you to her room"

"Ok"

So he walked away and I followed him and he lead me back a hall with a lot of I can smell is human sickness and it is starting to make me nauseas so I blocked them doctor led me over to one of the doors. He opened it and we walked in. There in the middle of the room on a weird bed is Kagome. The doctor said

"I will leave you alone with her for a while"

"Thank you doctor, um what is your name"

" Jonas"

"Thank you "

"Your very welcome"

He then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. I walked over towards Kagome.I pulled up a chair and sat down at her bedside. I looked at her and I thought

_' I am so sorry Kagome for fighting with you. If I never talked to you like that you would never have gone threw this. I hope you can forgive me'_

I got her hand and held it in mine. I just sat there for a while looking at her and held her time must of flew by faster then I thought because soon came back in. He came over to me and said

"Why don't you and your family go home and get some rest. It's almost midnight"

"Ok"

I got up and walked out of Kagome's room along with . I left and walked back to the waiting room where everyone still is I said

"We are all going home now"

"Well how is Kagome"

"As good as the Dr's expected, she's breathing on her own and everything else is good"

"Ok, well lets go"

"Ok"

So we all walked out of the waiting room and then out of the walked over and into the parking lot. When we reached Taylor's car along with her Mom's she asked

"Mom how did you guys get my truck here"

"Well Souta drove it here since he's is 16"

"Wow, sorry Souta but I can still see you as Kagome's little twerp brother"

"That's ok Taylor"

Sango, Miroku, my parents, Souta, and Taylor's Mom all got in her big (as they call it) SUVs.I, Maru, Shippo, Rin, and Taylor then got in her truck. She started it up and backed out of her parking space.

We pulled out of the hospitals' parking lot and we all headed back to her we got there both Taylor and her Mom parking in front of the all got out and walked into the house and Rin and Shippo both said

"Can we sleep with you tonight Father"

"Of course"

I picked Maru up and the 4 of us went up stairs and over to mine and Kagome's room.I opened the door and let the children walk in ahead of me. I then walked in with Maru and shut the door. I said

"Children go change into your night clothes"

"Yes Father"

I handed Maru to Rin and the 3 of them went to change. I walked into our closet and took off my current clothes.I got a pair of my hariko's and put on and walked back out of the closet.

I went over to our bed and pulled down all of the covers. After a little bit all the children came back in and over to me.I lifted each one of them into the bed. I then lied down on my side of the bed.

I pulled the covers over us. Maru crawled over to me and lied down beside they feel asleep while I still lay awake. All I can think about is Kagome lying in that hospital bed and it is practically all my fault. After about 3 more hours I finally fall asleep.

**Kagome's POV**

My head hurts like hell right now and all I that I can remember was blacking out after the car hit me.I force my eyes open and the first thing I see is a ceiling. The lights are really bright.I hear a door open and I turn my head towards it and found a man walk in and over to me. He smiled at me and said

"Hello "

"Hi, where am I and who are you?"

"Well you are at Shikon Hospital and I am Dr. Danielle Jonas"

"What happened to me?"

"You were in an accident and your head went threw your window and cut it up pretty badly and we had to do emergency surgery to repair you face"

"I can't believe it. I have never had a accident"

"I know what you mean Mrs. Taisho"

"Please call me Kagome"

"Ok Kagome, I mean I never had a accident till I was 25 and it was pretty bad as well"

"Does anyone know that I am here"

"Yes, your whole family came in"

"Good, what time is it may I ask"

" 8:30am"

"Thank you"

"Your very welcome"

He then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. I thought

_' I wonder if Sesshoumaru came with them, I hope he did'_

I broke out of my thought's and turned the TV on.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I woke up sometime around dawn. I opened my eyes and looked over at the children and found them all still asleep.I quietly got out of bed and walked into out private bathroom.

I went over to the shower and turned the water on and took off my pants and got in and shut the door.I let the water run down over me. I then washed my hair and my I was done I washed all of the soap out of my hair and off my body.

I then turned the water off and got out and grabbed a towel and dried off.I then grabbed my robe and put it on. I walked out of our bathroom and into our closet.I grabbed a pair of the jeans Kagome got me along with a button down red shirt.I took my robe off and put them on. I slipped into a pair of flip flops and walked out and found the children starting to wake up.I walked over to them and woke them the rest of the way up. They all said

"Good morning Father"

"Good morning children, now go get cleaned up, I am going to take you to see your Mother today"

"Yes, right away Father"

They all got off our bed and left the room. I grabbed a ban and tied my hair up in s pony tail so that it doesn't look so weird.I then walked out of out room and done the stairs and into the kitchen.I found Taylor's Mom and Gu making breakfast. They both turned to me and she said

"Sesshoumaru I would like you to meet my husband Adam"

"So this is the famous Sesshoumaru, Mary"

"Yes honey"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sesshoumaru's"

"It's nice to meet you to Adam"

"Adam is a lawyer and has been out of town for quiet a while"

"Well it's good to meet you"

"Same goes for you Sesshoumaru"

Soon Rin and Shippo came into the kitchen. Rin is holding Maru and I can tell that he is unhappy. So I walked over to Rin and took Maru from her and said

"What is wrong Maru?"

"I miss Mommy"

"Well you are going to go see Mommy after breakfast"

"Yeah"

I can see his face light up instantly and that makes me even smile.

**Hi everyone, I hope you all like Maru, I am going to be updaing this story faster, maybe two or three times a week. I would really like it if you would help me hit 100 reviews. I would really love it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Soon Mary was done fixing breakfast and everyone is in there seats at the dinning room table. Maru,Rin,and Shippo are in such good mood's that they keep me smiling.

I went over and took my seat and we all then started to are having Pancakes,Sausage,Bacon,and oarnge juice. Soon we all have finished breakfast and I asked

"Souta would you mind taking us to the hospital"

"Ya sure because I want to see Kagome as well"

He then looked over at Taelor and asked

"Taelor can I bourgh your truck"

"Sure Souta"

She tossed him the keys for it and him,me,Maru,Shippo,and Rin got up and walked out of the dinning room. We walked out the front foor and over to Taelor's all got in and Souta started it up,he pulled out of the drive way and headed for the hospital.

We got there a little later and Souta found a parking space and parked the truck. We all got out and walked into the hospital and down the one hall to Kagome's room.I opened the door and we all walked in.

**Kagome's POV**

I had gotten a bath and into clean clothes.I am currently setting up in my bed reading a magazen. I heard my door open so I set my magazen down and looked over.I found Sesshoumaru,Souta,Rin,and Maru walking in.

I instantly smiled and the children ran over to me.I motioned for the to clime up and they did. I smoshed them all in my lap and wrapped my arms around all od them,embracing them all in a big hug.

When I finally let go of them they each started asking me all sourts of questions. I did my best and answered them then got out of my bed and Souta came over to me and asjed

"How are you feeling Sis"

"Good Souta"

"Did the doc tell you when you can get out of here"

"No,not yet,but I hope soon"

"Ya me to"

I seen Sesshoumaru looking at me and Souta must of seen it to because he said

"How bout I give you guys sine orivacy:

He walked away from me and over to the said

"Why don't we leave your parent's alone for a little bit"

"Ok Uncle Souta"

So the 4 of them walked out of the room and shut the door leaving me and Sesshoumaru alone. He walked over to me and sat down beaside me on my both said at the same time

"I'm Sorry"

We both kinda smiled and he said

"I am so sorry my love,if I wouldn't of fot with you,you would of never had the accedent"

"It's not your fault Sessoumaru,it's mine"

"No love it's mine"

"How about it's both of our faults"

"Yes"

He bent down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss,I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the a little while I heard someone say

"Sorry"

We broke apart and looked over to where the voice is coming from and found .He has an awkaward smile on his face and he said

"Sorry for the interuption but I thought that you mire like to know that you have a visiter Kagome"

"Who?"

He walked out the door and soon came back in pushin my Mother in a wheel chair.I smiled and she said

"How are you baby girl"

"I am good Mama"

"That's good"

Danielle pushed her over to me and said

"I will leace the 3 of you alone"

"Ok"

So he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him,.I looked over at my Mom and she said

"Kagome what caused you to get in the accedent in the first place"

"I wasen't paying attenchen"

"Well atleast you are safe and that's all that counts"

"Ya,also did you know your grandbabys and Souta are probubly out in the loby"

"Ok,I mte half to go see them"

"So when will you be getting out of here"

"In the next couple of days"

"Cool"

"Yes,I just hope It ain't back at the house when I get back"

"Don't worry Mom I took care of him"

"Kagome what did you do"

"i went to have al little talk with him and he tryed to shoot me but Sesshoumaru saved me.I called the cops while the two of them fout and then the cops came and arested him"

"That's good"

"Yes it is,now I was thinking of turning part of the shrine into rooms for all of the family to stay in"

"That's ok wityh me,some of the rooms still have there old furniture in them"

"Ya"

We then heard a nock at the door and Sesshoumaru said

"Come in"

The door opened and walked in and over to siad

"I thought that you would like to know Kagome,that since you are doing so good that you can go home today"

"Thats great"

"Now one thing though to keep in mind,do no over do yourself"

"I'll try not to"

"Ok,I will have the relese papers done and then you can go home"

"Thank you so very much "

"Your very welcome Kagome"

He then left the room and a nurse walked in and over to me and started to undo the iv, she was finished she said

"Have a good day,"

"Thank you"

She then left thr had told the others while the nurse was undoing everything. Souta told him that he would go bring the truck two nurses came in,one pushing a one went over to my Mom and I said

"Bye Mom"

"Bye Kagome"

She got pushed out of the room.I got out of bed and into the wheelchair that is for me. Sesshoumaru grabbed my bag and we all left the pushed me over to the Elivator and pushed the down button.

The doors soon opened and she pushed me in and Sesshoumaru came in and the doors shut and we started to go down. When we got to the loby the door opened and we left the Elevator and walked over and out the front door.

We found Souta standing outside of Taelor's wheeled me over to it and I got out and into the front seat. Sesshoumaru got in the back with the children except that Shippo is up front with me and Souta.

He then left the houspital and started to Taelor's house. When we got there I seen a ' Welcome Home ' sign hunge up above the front door.

We all got up and walked into the gouse and then into the living room where we found every one. Taelor ran over to me and hugged me right off the bat.I got to hug everyone and answer all of there questions.

I took a seat on the love seat beside all sat there for the longest time we finished Mary said

"I know that I am but is everyone else hungry"

"Ya"

"Well I am going to go start lunch"

"Do you need any help"

"Are you srong enuff to do that Kagome"

"Yes"

"ok"

So her,Me, and Taelor got up and walked out of the living roon and into the kitchen. Soon Mikomi and Jen came in and we all started to prepair lunch.

When we finished about 45 minutes later we have made skinless chicken breast,corn,mashpotatos,lima beans and coleslaw. We took everything to the table and got everyone there we were finished with that Mary yelled

"Lunch,come and get it"

Everyone else soon came in and sat all then went over and took our then got there platte full and we all started to eat. When we finished me and Jen got all of the dish's and warshed and dryed and put them all away.

When we did all that I went and tryed to find Sesshoumaru. When I did finally find him we went to our room and just started to talk.

**Hi everyone, Okay here's the next chapter. I'm not getting that many reviews and I'm not happy about that. Please review more and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**2 Weeks Later**

Well it has been a very busy 2 weeks since I have gotten out of the hospital.

My Mom got out of the hospital as well and is doing was charged and sent to a federal prison for 20 to life.

We got the shrine all fixed up and we mved are all packing and getting ready to leave for the feudal Era today.

**A.N ( O and I forgot to menchen that Taelor and Takaya are ingaged and going to be having a wedding in the future).**

My Mom decided that she is going to come to the Feudal Era with us for a while to see what it is like.

Finally I have finished packing my has had his done a long time ago.

I walked out of our closet with 2 huge bags full of clothes.I put them down beside Sesshoumaru's bags.

I took another bag and packed some more things.I then set that bag down with the other ones.

I looked around the room for Sesshoumaru but he's not here.I thought

_'Now where did he go to'_

_**'You know where he went'**_

_'Yep'_

I broke out of my thoughts and walked out of our room and over to Rin and Shippo's door.

I opened the door and walked in and found Sesshoumaru helping Rin and Shippo pack the rest of there looked up at me and said

"I am glad to be going home Mom"

"Me to swetty"

"I can not wait to see Ah-Un"

"I can't either Rin"

Soon me and Sesshoumaru have the rest of there things put all of there bags in a pile and then I said

"HJow about we all go and see if breakfast is ready yet"

"Ya"

So the 4 of us walked out of there room and down the walked into the kitchen where we found my Mom and Sesshoumaru's Mom cooking up a turned to us and smiled as said

"Rin,Shipped how would you like to help us by setting the table"

"We would love to Grandma"

They walked over to the cabnit that holds the each got a pile and walked threw the arch connection the kitchen and the dinning room together.

They went over to the table and started to set it.I then decided to help out as well so I went over to the cobort that holds the glass's.

I got out enuff for everyone and set them all down on the contor top.I went and got ice and put on even amount in each glass.

I then filled them up with either water,milk,or orange juice.I then took them over to the table and gave them to everyone.

The children then brought the silverware over and put them where they are supost to go.

Inutaisho then walked into the kitchen with Maru.I went over and got Maru and asked

"So what were you and Grandpa doing?"

"Playing outside with Uncle Souta and Andrew"

"Wow,what were you 3 playing"

"Tag"

"Now did you go easy on them"

I looked up at Inutaisho when Maru didn't answer gave me the no-he-didn't-look.

I just smiled and shock my head at Maru.I then put him down and he walked over to Sesshoumaru and said

"Daddy can we go play"

"Not right now Maru,breakfast will be ready preaty soon"

"Ok Daddy"

Soon breakfast is ready and me,Jen,amd my Mom take it all over to the dinner table and set it yelled

"Breakfast is ready,come and get it"

Soon everyone come's pilling into the dinning room and takes there 7 of us then also take our seats.

We all then start filling up our plates and when we are done we all start to we are finished Takaya said

"Since we all have so many bags,why don't us guys take them threw the well and take as many as we can back to the castle and then bring Ah-Un,Entie,and a couple of the horse's back"

"That sounds good Takaya"

"Thanks Sesshoumaru"

So Takaya,Sesshoumaru,Inuyahsa,Inutaisho,and Miroku got then went to collect all of our bags.

Me,Jen,My Mom,Mikomi,Taelor,and Sango then started to clean off the table.

Jen,My Mom,and Sango put all the food in containers and put them in the refrigerator.

Then Mikomi,Taelor and I washed all the food off the dish's and put them in the dish warsher to be warshed.

I took a cloth and went over and whipped off the dinner table.I then went back into the kitchen and helped to clean it up.

When we were all finished the dish's are done and we got them out of the dish warsher and put them all back where they belong.

We know tahat the guys are already gone so we all walked out of the kitchen where we found Souta and Shippo playing video games and Rin playing with went over and sat down and Jen said

"So Karen is this your first time going to the Feudal Era?"

"Yes it is"

"Well I can tell you now that you are going to love it,the fresh air,the mountainsmgrass lands and valleys"

"It does sound pretty breautiful,I can remeber Kagome always telling me stuff like that when ever she came back"

"Yes,you really did raise a great dauther"

"Why,thank you Jen"

"No thank you,never have I ever seen my Son so happy as he is now with Kagome"

"I know,I have never seen Kagome as happy as she is with Sesshoumaru"

"They were made for each other you mite as well say"

"Yep"

I then said to Taelor

"So are you and Takaya coming back here soon to plan your wedding?"

"Yes,we are only going to stay a week or so and then we will come back here for a week and just keep doing that,but my Mom is going to be doing a margority of the planning for me"

"i see"

"But I already know who I want for my maid of honor and brides maids"

"Who?"

"Well Kagome I would love it if you would be my maid of Honor"

"I would love to Taelor"

"Great,now Sango,Mikomi would you two do me the honor of being my brides maids"

"Of course"

"Now that, that is done,That is like 1 down and a million more things to go"

The 4 of us had a good laff out of that mom and Jen have also still been talking.

We looked over at them and then back at each other.I said

"When we get back I want to go to Totosies because I want two swords made,one for Shippo and the other for Rin"

"Cool"

"Yep"

We talked for a while longer about different we finished we decided that we gave the guys enuff of time and stood children and Souta got up and came over to us and I said

"It's time to go now"

"Ok"

So all of us walked out of the living room.I picked up my bow and arrows and slung them over my shoulder.

Sango got her hirikos and tied it on her all walked out of the house.

My Mom locked the door and we all walked over to the well house.

I opened the door and let everyone else walk in and then I did myself and shut the door.

We all walked down the steps and over to the ,Rin,Shippo,and Maru jumped in and was transported to the past.

Them My Mom,Jen,and Taelor jumped in and was transported.

The finally Sango,Mikomi,and I jumped in and the blue light surrounded us and we are transported to the past.

When it disaper;s we are at the bottom of the put an arm around me and then one around Sango and jumped out of the well.

When she set us down I looked around and found no sign of the said

"They were here,we all mite as well start back to the castle"

"But what is they are on there way here?"

"Do not worry,they will be able to catch our scents and find us"

"Ok whatever"

"Thank you"

So with that we all headed west for the castle.

**Hi everyone, okay here's my newest chapter. I want to appoligies if this story is not like my others but I wrote this a long time ago and am publishing it now. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

We have been traveling for a couple of hours now and tehre still is no sign of the guys.

Since Jen is a demon she made her demonic cloud and we all got on it.

We are probubly about an hour away from the castle and all at once Jen stopped and landed.I looked at her and asked

"Why did you do that?"

"We can't go back to the castle"

"Why?"

"There are a bunch of demons there fighting the guys"

"How can you tell?"

"My demonic senses"

"O ok,so where are we going to go"

"My castle"

"Your castle"

"Yes,didn't Sesshoumaru ever tell you"

"No"

"Well about 2 gours away is my castle,it is smaller then Sesshoumaru's"

"Ok"

"Okay"

She made her demonic cloud and took off towards the about 2 hours we are landing outside the most beautiful castle.

Her demonic cloud disapated and we all walked over to the huge guards bowed to her and said

"Welcome back Lady Jen"

"Thank you"

They opened the gate and we all walked threw it and into the the servants bowed to her and she said

"Follow me"

"Okay"

We walked up the stairs and over to a door and she opened it and we all walked in and she shut it.

We are in what I am gussing the living all took a seat and my Mom said

"I am already loving this time"

Jen said

"I am glad Karen"

"Thanks Jen"

We all sat there talking for a while and then I said

"How will the guys know where we are"

"Don't worry Kagome"

"I will try not to but I can't promise it"

"Well it's about time for dinner so why don't we all go down to the dinning hall"

"Ok"

So we all walked out of the living room and down to the main follwed Jen into the dinning hall and we all sat down.

Her servants came out with our came over to us and sat it down in front of us,bowed to us and left and we all started to eat.

When we finished Maru got out of his deat and came over to me.I picked him up and set him down in my looked up at me and said

"Mommy when are we going to see Daddy?"

"Soon swetty"

"But"

"No butts Maru"

"Ok Mommy"

He layed his head down on my chest and started to fall looked down at him and smiled and looked up at me and said

"How bout I show yall to your rooms and you can put Maru to bed"

"Thanks"

So I picked Maru up and we all stood up and walked out of the dinning all followed Jen back up stairs and went down a hall.

There are a ton of doors on this hall,when we got to the middle of the hall we all turned around to all of us and said

"Kagome this is is yours and Maru's room"

SH pointed to the first door on her right.I nodded and went over and she opened the door and I walked in and she shut it.

I walked over to the huge Queen size bed and layed Maru down softly.I layed down beside him and pulled the covers over us.

I kissed Maru's forheard and layed my head down on the pillows.I looked up at the sealing and thought

_'Please be safe Sesshoumaru,I love you so much'_

I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru's POV

When we all got back to the castle with all our bags everything was fine.

But when we went to leave to get everyone else a swarm of demons appered out of no wear.

We all imedeatly started to fight them but they are never have no clue where they came from,but right now all we are trying to do is keep them out of the castle.

5 Hours Later

It has been 5 hours since the demons arrived and we are still fighting them.

We are all getting rued and my Father has been trying to make a barrier to keep them out.

Finally Miroku helps him and they get the barrier rigged it so that when the demons hit it they get desinagrated.

We all gather in the main hall and I finally say what has been on my mind the whole time.

"I wounder if Kagome and the other are ok?"

"Yes,I felt all there aura's a while ago and they were headed this way but they changed directions,so your Mother probubly took them all back to her castle"

"Ok,I am glad that they are ok,now we need to figure out how to get rid of these demons"

"Yes son we do,the barrier will keep them out for a while so in that time we need to figure out something"

"Why don't we all go to the study:

"Yes"

So we all walked up the stiars and down a hall to my we got there I opened the door and let everyone walk in and then I walked in and shut the door.

We all took our seats and we all started trying to come up with a worked strait threw the night but for a reason I can not get Kagome off of my mind.

Kagome's POV

I woke up sometime around dawn to Maru jumping up and down on the bed.I opened my eyes and looked at him and he has the most worried look on his face.I said

"What's wrong Maru?"

"Gradnma is fighting with some strange demon"

"Maru go with Rin and Shippo in there room and stay there"

"Yes Mother"

He jumped down off the bed and out of the room.I got out of bed and found a fighting outfit laying at the end of the bed.

I changed out of my current outfit and into it.I picked up my bow and arrows and slung them over my shoulder.

I walked out of my room and walked down to the main hall and out to the garden.

I found Jen fighting with a demon that looks a while lot like Naraku but I can tell by his arus that it isin't him.

I walked over to them and they stopped fighting and he looked at me and said

"Are you the Miko Kagome"

"Yes and who mite you be"

"I am Ako and I am the son of Naraku,the man you killed"

"Well I am sorry but you Father was a very evil man"

"No he wasen't"

"Yes he was,I don't know what speel he had you under but her tried to kill us and we were just protecting our selves."

"Well whatever,but I have just come here to warn you that you Husdban , Father-in-law and friends are under attack by a swarm of demons"

I held back my shock because I meen we already knew that they were being attacked,but not by a swarm of demons.

Jen looked at me and I looked at her and then we looked at said

"You mite as well get out of here"

"Ok,but I will be back"

"And we will be ready"

Miasma sarounded him and he soon disapered along with the miasma.

We turned to each other and then walked into the castle and into the main hallf where we ment everyone Mom looked at us and said

"Kagome what was all that comotion"

"Just a bug Mother"

"What do you meen by that Kagome?"

"Nothing Mother"

"Ok"

Jen then said

"Why don't we all go in and have breakfast"

"Ok"

The children came over to me and we all walked into the dinning hall.

We all took our seats and the servants came out with our came over and sat it down in front of us,bowed and left and we all started to eat.

When we finished Jen said

"I think maybe we should all go back to the castle and see if the guys need our help"

"That sounds good"

"Ya"

"Children you stick close to me and your Grandparents"

"Yes Mother"

"Good"

So we all got up and walked out of the dinnning hall and grabbed our walked out to the garden and threw the gates and started to the castle.

**Hi everyone, Here is my next chapter. I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	19. Chapter 17

**chapter 18**

When we finished bathing,we got out and grabbed our towels and started to dry off.

When we finished we grabbed out robes and put them on. We walked out of our bathroom and into our closet.

Kagome picked out a violet kimono and put on,I picked out a black hariko and put on.

We walked back out of our closet and I heard Kagome say

"What were you doing before you came up to me?"

Kagome's POV

After I said that to Sesshoumaru.I heard him say

"Paper work"

"Well did you get it all finished?"

"No"

"Well why don't we go down and I will help you"

"Are you sure you will be able to love?"

"Yes I am sure,plus it will get my mind off things"

"Ok love"

So we walked out of our room and down stairs to his opened the door and I walked in followed by him.

He shut the door and we walked over to his desk and set down in our chairs.

We each pulled up some paper and we started on it.I had seen where he had already did a ton of the paper work.

I snuck a peak at him and he is head first in his paper work.I smiled at him and thought

_' O Sesshoumaru, I love you so much. I don't know what I would ever do with out you'_

_**' Cut it out Juliet'**_

_' No I am only saying what I meen'_

_**' Well still'**_

_' I don't care what you think,I love Sesshoumaru very much'_

_**' Ya,Ya,Ya'**_

I heard it silently go away so I took my eyes off of Sesshoumaru and put them back on my paper work.

I then started on my paper work as well. After a hour or two I looked up from my paper work and looked out the window.

I seen that the sun it starting to go down,so it is almost time for I patted Sesshoumaru on his shoulder abd he looked up from his paper work and looked at said

"What is it Koi?"

"It's almost time for supper"

"Ok"

So we both stood up and walked over and out of his walked down to the main hall where we ment everyone else.

We all walked into the dining hall and sat servants came out of the kitchen with our food.

They came over and sat it all down in front of us,bowed and left,so we all started to eat.

When we fished the servan'ts came out and cleaned up all of our dish' then came back out with some ice cream.

They set it down in front of us,bowed,and we all started to Mom said

"Kagome do you feel ok,hon,you did use up alot of your energy"

"I feel fine Mom"

I didn't mention the night mare I had and I sure hope Sesshoumaru dosen' then said

"Kagome"

"Yes Jen"

"After we are done with this I would like to talk to you"

"Sure"

So the two of us finished our ice cream and stood up and walked out of the dinning hall.I siad

"So where do you want to go and talk Jen?"

"Let's walk threw the garden"

"Ok cool"

So we walked outside and over to the walked into it and that's when Jen said

"Kagome"

"Yes Jen"

"Do you and Sesshoumaru plan on having another child?"

"Yes"

"Well isin't that what started your argument in you time in the first ploace?"

"Yes"

"Well I don't know the whole scoup of it so would you please tell me?"

"Ok, well after the police took it away,me and Sesshoumaru started talking lead to some kissing.I knew Sesshoumaru wanted to do something other then kissing.I told him now,that it was not the right didn't like it and we got into the argument and he stormed well you know the rest of it"

"I know my Son does not normal act like that,but he loves you very much you were in the hospital he was not you broke the ice around his heart and now he will show his emotions"

"Why thank you Jen,but it was not just me who broke the ice around hsi heart"

"Who?"

"Rin,she was helping Sesshoumaru after his arm was cut off by day her village was attacked by wolfs and they killed ran into the woods hopping to make it to she didn't and thje wolf's killed she had touched Sesshoumaru hearts that he revied her with the Tensaiga"

"Wow,she is the kinde\est little girl.I am glad Sesshoumaru did that or I would not have the best Granddaughter that I could ever ask for"

"Yes"

"Kagome you know Maru's birthday will be coming up soon"

"Yes I do,I can not believe how big he is and how fast he grew"

"Well he is a dog demon after all dear"

"Yes he is"

"I hope that my next grandchild is a girl"

"I do to,becuase I am sure that both you and My Mom would like to spoil a little girl"

"Yes,I would love to do that and I am very sure Karen would to"

"Yep she would"

"Do you guys plan on going out to travel any?"

"I don't know,I meen we need to go after Ako sometime or other"

"Yes we do"

We both looked ahead of us and found Mikomi,Sango,and Taelor walking towards the 5 of us ment up Mikomi said

"Kagome guss what"

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru is giving me,Inuyasha,Takaya,and Taelor the old castle to the South of the Western Lands"

"Wow there are sure alot of castle's on the Western lands"

"Yes tehre is"

Jen then butted in and said

"I think I am going to go see what Inutaisho is up to"

"Ok Jen,I will see ya later"

"Yes,you to Kagome"

She then walked away and I turned nack around to Mikomi,Sango,and said

"I think me and Miroku mite be moving into my old village and make it better then it ever was"

"That's great Sango"

"Yes,it will need alot of work done to it but it's nothing we can't handle"

Mikomie and me said at the same time

"We came help"

We both looked at each other and said

"Sango me and Inuyasha would be happy to help you and Miroku clean up the village"

"Thanks Mikomi,your help will be greatly apriciated and you tooKagome"

"Your welcome"

We all then walked over and sat down under our favorite Sakura tree.I said

"So when are you leaving Sango?"

"I don't know,maybe in a couple of days"

"Cool,how about you two?"

I looked at Mikomi and Taelor and Mikomi said

"Whenever the castle is ready for us to move in"

"Cool"

Sango then got up and said

"I am going,I gota go see Miroku"

"Okay"

She then walked away leaving the three of us 3 of us started to talk about different a while I said

"I gota go,I half to go and check on Maru"

"Ok see ya later"

"Cya"

I stood up and walked away,I walked over and into the castle.I walked up the stairs and down out hall till I reached Maru's door.

I opened it and walked in and found Maru laying on his has his coloring book's and crayons and is he seen me a smile lit his face and he said

"Mommy"

I closed the door and he jumped off of it and ran over to me.I picked him up and said

"O my big boy"

I hugged him and walked over to his bed and set him down.

I set down beside him and he pcked up his coloring book and turned it around to me and showed me a beautiful pickture he said

"What do you think of my picture Mommy?"

"It is very beautiful Maru,you did a great job"

"Thank you Mommy"

"No problum"

He set it down and said

"Will you color with me Mommy?"

"I would love to do that Maru"

"Cool"

He gave me a coloring book and crayons and I started to color with him.

**Hi everyone, okay this was the next chapter. I am hopping to get the rest of the chapters back to me from my beta soon, I have a few left for publishing. I really want to finish this story soon. Please review and tell me what you think, I would love to reach 100 reviews. Please help.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	20. Chapter 18

**chapter 18**

When we finished bathing,we got out and grabbed our towels and started to dry off. When we finished we grabbed out robes and put them on. We walked out of our bathroom and into our closet.

Kagome picked out a violet kimono and put on,I picked out a black hariko and put on. We walked back out of our closet and I heard Kagome say

"What were you doing before you came up to me?"

**Kagome's POV**

After I said that to Sesshoumaru.I heard him say

"Paper work"

"Well did you get it all finished?"

"No"

"Well why don't we go down and I will help you"

"Are you sure you will be able to love?"

"Yes I am sure,plus it will get my mind off things"

"Ok love"

So we walked out of our room and down stairs to his opened the door and I walked in followed by him. He shut the door and we walked over to his desk and set down in our chairs.

We each pulled up some paper and we started on it.I had seen where he had already did a ton of the paper work. I snuck a peak at him and he is head first in his paper work.I smiled at him and thought

_' O Sesshoumaru, I love you so much. I don't know what I would ever do with out you'_

_**' Cut it out Juliet'**_

_' No I am only saying what I meen'_

_**' Well still'**_

_' I don't care what you think,I love Sesshoumaru very much'_

_**' Ya,Ya,Ya'**_

I heard it silently go away so I took my eyes off of Sesshoumaru and put them back on my paper work. I then started on my paper work as well. After a hour or two I looked up from my paper work and looked out the window.

I seen that the sun it starting to go down,so it is almost time for I patted Sesshoumaru on his shoulder abd he looked up from his paper work and looked at said

"What is it Koi?"

"It's almost time for supper"

"Ok"

So we both stood up and walked over and out of his walked down to the main hall where we ment everyone else. We all walked into the dining hall and sat servants came out of the kitchen with our food.

They came over and sat it all down in front of us,bowed and left,so we all started to eat. When we fished the servan'ts came out and cleaned up all of our dish' then came back out with some ice cream.

They set it down in front of us,bowed,and we all started to Mom said

"Kagome do you feel ok,hon,you did use up alot of your energy"

"I feel fine Mom"

I didn't mention the night mare I had and I sure hope Sesshoumaru dosen' then said

"Kagome"

"Yes Jen"

"After we are done with this I would like to talk to you"

"Sure"

So the two of us finished our ice cream and stood up and walked out of the dinning hall.I siad

"So where do you want to go and talk Jen?"

"Let's walk threw the garden"

"Ok cool"

So we walked outside and over to the walked into it and that's when Jen said

"Kagome"

"Yes Jen"

"Do you and Sesshoumaru plan on having another child?"

"Yes"

"Well isin't that what started your argument in you time in the first ploace?"

"Yes"

"Well I don't know the whole scoup of it so would you please tell me?"

"Ok, well after the police took it away,me and Sesshoumaru started talking lead to some kissing.I knew Sesshoumaru wanted to do something other then kissing.I told him now,that it was not the right didn't like it and we got into the argument and he stormed well you know the rest of it"

"I know my Son does not normal act like that,but he loves you very much you were in the hospital he was not you broke the ice around his heart and now he will show his emotions"

"Why thank you Jen,but it was not just me who broke the ice around hsi heart"

"Who?"

"Rin,she was helping Sesshoumaru after his arm was cut off by day her village was attacked by wolfs and they killed ran into the woods hopping to make it to she didn't and thje wolf's killed she had touched Sesshoumaru hearts that he revied her with the Tensaiga"

"Wow,she is the kinde\est little girl.I am glad Sesshoumaru did that or I would not have the best Granddaughter that I could ever ask for"

"Yes"

"Kagome you know Maru's birthday will be coming up soon"

"Yes I do,I can not believe how big he is and how fast he grew"

"Well he is a dog demon after all dear"

"Yes he is"

"I hope that my next grandchild is a girl"

"I do to,becuase I am sure that both you and My Mom would like to spoil a little girl"

"Yes,I would love to do that and I am very sure Karen would to"

"Yep she would"

"Do you guys plan on going out to travel any?"

"I don't know,I meen we need to go after Ako sometime or other"

"Yes we do"

We both looked ahead of us and found Mikomi,Sango,and Taelor walking towards the 5 of us ment up Mikomi said

"Kagome guss what"

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru is giving me,Inuyasha,Takaya,and Taelor the old castle to the South of the Western Lands"

"Wow there are sure alot of castle's on the Western lands"

"Yes tehre is"

Jen then butted in and said

"I think I am going to go see what Inutaisho is up to"

"Ok Jen,I will see ya later"

"Yes,you to Kagome"

She then walked away and I turned nack around to Mikomi,Sango,and said

"I think me and Miroku mite be moving into my old village and make it better then it ever was"

"That's great Sango"

"Yes,it will need alot of work done to it but it's nothing we can't handle"

Mikomie and me said at the same time

"We came help"

We both looked at each other and said

"Sango me and Inuyasha would be happy to help you and Miroku clean up the village"

"Thanks Mikomi,your help will be greatly apriciated and you tooKagome"

"Your welcome"

We all then walked over and sat down under our favorite Sakura tree.I said

"So when are you leaving Sango?"

"I don't know,maybe in a couple of days"

"Cool,how about you two?"

I looked at Mikomi and Taelor and Mikomi said

"Whenever the castle is ready for us to move in"

"Cool"

Sango then got up and said

"I am going,I gota go see Miroku"

"Okay"

She then walked away leaving the three of us 3 of us started to talk about different a while I said

"I gota go,I half to go and check on Maru"

"Ok see ya later"

"Cya"

I stood up and walked away,I walked over and into the castle.I walked up the stairs and down out hall till I reached Maru's door. I opened it and walked in and found Maru laying on his has his coloring book's and crayons and is he seen me a smile lit his face and he said

"Mommy"

I closed the door and he jumped off of it and ran over to me.I picked him up and said

"O my big boy"

I hugged him and walked over to his bed and set him down. I set down beside him and he pcked up his coloring book and turned it around to me and showed me a beautiful pickture he said

"What do you think of my picture Mommy?"

"It is very beautiful Maru,you did a great job"

"Thank you Mommy"

"No problum"

He set it down and said

"Will you color with me Mommy?"

"I would love to do that Maru"

"Cool"

He gave me a coloring book and crayons and I started to color with him.

**HI everyone, Okays heres the newest chapter. I would really love it if you all would help me reach 100 reviews before chapter 20. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I stayed coloring with Maru for about an it tired him out enuff that he layed down and fell asleep. I cleaned up all his coloring books and crayons and put them in his toy box.

I left his room quietly and shut the door.I figured that Sesshoumaru will be in his office so I walked down it it.I opened the door and walked in and found the room empty.I thought

_' Now where would he be?'_

_**' Look around'**_

I blocked my thoughts out and walked back out of his office.I walked down to the main hall and walked outside. I walked over to the DoJo and went I found Sesshoumaru working has no shirt on and is really swetty.

When he seen me he stopped and came pushed my back up against the wall and crashed his lips down on mine in a passienet kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and deepeened the kiss.

His arms went around my waist and he picked me up off of the we broke the kiss we looked into each others eyes. He flipped me over and now is holding me bridal used his demonic speed and ran out of the DoJo and into the castle and up to our room.

He opened the door and went in and shut it and locked went over to our bed and layed me down and crailed ontop of me. He crashed his lips down on mine started to untie my kimono straps,so I started to undo his hamiko's.

Soon our clothes are all in a pile on the are still kissinmthe rest of it can not be explained.

We slpet till dawn the next day.I am the first one up and I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I looked down at Sesshoumaru and found his sleeping peacefully.I smiled down at him and quietly got out of bed and grabbed my robe and put it on.

I walked into our bathroom and over to my hotsprings.I took my robe off and slid into it and started to bath. When I finished I got out and grabbed my towel and started to dry I finished I grabbed my robe and put it on.

I walked out of our bathroom and into our close.I picked out a pair of blue jean shorts and a baby blue tang top. I put clean under clothes on along with my new clothes.I slipped into my sneakers and walked out of our clothest.

I looked over at our bed and found Sesshoumaru waking up.I walked over to his side of the bed and sat down beside him. When we woke up he sat up in bed and looked me stright in the eye,I looked right back at him. We did that for a while until I finally broke the silenece by saying

"Did you sleep well love?"

"With you at my side I always do Koi"

I smiled at him and leaned over and place a soft kiss on his I pulled away he stood up,so I did as said

"I am going to go bath love"

"Okay,I am going to go and wake the children"

"Okay"

So he walked over and into the bathroom and I walked out of our room. I went into Rin's room first,she is still sound asleep.I walked over to her and started to wake I finally got her awake she said

"Good morning Mother"

"Good morning Rin"

She gave me her beautiful smile and then got out of bed and walked into her bathroom.

I then walked out of her room and into Shippo' my surprise he is walking out of his closet already dressed for the smiled and came over to me and said

"Good morning Mother"

"Good morning Shippo"

"Why wern't you and Father at Supper last night?"

"Because we were busy with something"

"Okay,I am going to go start my training for today in the DoJo Mother"

"Ok Shippo,but first you need to eat breakfast"

"Yes Mother,Do you think Father would train with me?"

"I am sure he would love you"

"Cool"

"Well I am going to go and get Maru"

"Ok Mother"

I then walked out of Shippo's room and over to Maru's door.I opened it and walked in and over to his bed. I then started to wake him up,when I finally did he sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his etes.I said

"Come on Maru we need to get you a ath and dressed"

"Ok Mommy"

I helped him out of bed and we walked into his small bathroom.I got him undressed and put him in the very small hotspring.I then started to give him a bath and wash his hair.I thought

_' I can not believe my little baby boy is going to be a year old in only 1 weeks'_

_**'Well you also need to get some present's for him'**_

_' I know how he goes snopping thew our closet when we are not there'_

_**' Well put them some where else'**_

_' Ya you are right'_

I broke out of my thoughts and I am done bathing Maru.I got him out and grabbed a town and dried him off. I then grabbed his animal towel and wrapped around him.I picked him up and walked out of his bathroom and into his closet.

I let him pick out his outfit. not to my surprise he picked out a pair of blue jean pants and a blue shirt. I helped him get dressed and then we walked out of his closet.

I picked him up and walkd out of the room and ran into smiled at me and Maru and took him into his arms and said

"Did Mommy help you get ready for the day?"

"Yes Daddy,but I picked out my own clothes"

"Good job Maru"

I then said

"O and Sesshoumaru,Shippo would like you to train with him in the DoJo today"

"Okay"

"Why don't we head down for breakfast?"

"Ok"

So the 3 of us walked down to the main hall and into the dinning hall.

We took our seats and the other came in and sat down and the servants came out with our food. They came over and sat it down in front of us,bowed and left so we all started to eat.

When we finished eatng we all got up and walked out of the dinning hall. Sesshoumaru and Shippo went out to the DoJo.I gave Maru to Rin and she and Souta went out somewhere to play.

Miroku,Inuyasha,Inutaisho,and Takaya went all us girls walked outside and over and threw the walked into the near by forest and I said

"We need to go back to our time soon to get Maru birthday present's"

Jen spoke up and said

"You your right Kagome,but I think me and Inutaisho are going to get him a sword"

"Really?"

"Ya,I should go to Totosies today and ask him to get one ready"

"Ya"

"Well I guss I will go now"

"Ok"

Jen then took off for rest of us continued walking and talking about what each of us is going to get Maru for his birthday.I said

"We should have our own little party for him"

"Ya we could decorate the living room"

"Ya,he would so love it"

"Yes he would"

I felt an aura off in the distance that is pretty powerful.I can not tell if it is Ako's or not but I said

"Why don't we head back to the castle?"

"Ok Kagome"

So me,Mikomi,Sango,Taelor,and my Mom all turned then started to walk back to the we got there we walked threw the gates.

**Hi everyone, Okay first off I have had some people tell me that this storys not the best, I just want to clear things up that this story was wrote over a year ago and I do not have the time to go and rewrite it to somone's likings when it's fine the way it is. Please review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	22. Chapter 20

**chapter 20**

We ment Sesshoumaru and Shippo in the said

"Where is my Motehr?"

"She went to Totsies"

"Ok"

All of us walked into the castle and we ran into Rin,Souta,and handed Maru to me and I picked him up.

Then Inuyasha,Inutaisho,Takaya,and Miroku came down the stiars and over to us.

We all then walked into the dinning hall and took our servant's came out of the kitchen with our food.

They came over to us and sat it down in fronjt of us,bowed and left so we all started to eat.

When we finished we all got up and walked out of the dinning hall.

We all went different ways and me and Sesshoumaru walked up and into our room.

We went into our bathroom and over to the undressed and got in and started to bath.

When we finished we got out and grabbed out towels and started to dry off.

When we finished we grabbed our robes and put them walked out of our bathroom and over to our dresser.

We got our night clothed out and put them then walked over to our bed and Sesshoumaru pulled the covers down.

We layed down and he pulled them over wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

I cutled in to him and we both layed our head down on our pillows.I heard Sesshoumaru say

"Good night Koi"

"Good night my Sesshoumaru"

So we closed our eyes and we both fell asleep.

I am the first one up in the morning.I felt a sicking feeling so I get out bed and run into the bathroom.

I threw up in the bacen,there is 2 reasons of why I did it. 1 I am getting the 2 I am pregnant.

I grabbed a warsh bloth and whipped my face then came into the bathroom and we both walked over to the hotspring and undressed.

We both got in and grabbed the soap and started to warsh up.

When we finished we got out and grabbed out twoels and started to dry off.

When we finished we got our robes and put them then walked out of our bathroom and into our closet.

I picked out a pair of blue jean pants and a pink tang top.I put clean under clothes on and then my clean clothes.

Sesshoumaru put on hiw white hariko with red hexigons on it.

We both them walked out of our closet and out of our room.I said

"I am going to get Maru"

"Ok love"

He bent down and kissed my forehead and walked aaway.I walked over and into Maru's room.

What I seen scarred me,there in front of me is Maruu tied up and gaged.

I felt a cloth go over my mouth and my eyes went wide and I tried to fight against the force.

I started to get tired and my eyes closed and I blacked out.

Ako's POV

Kagome blacked out in my arms and I picked her up.I pilled the note I had all wrote up and layed it down on the bed.

I grabbed the brat and walked out onto the miasma surrounded us and took us up in the air.

When it disapered we are eat my castle.I walked in to it and went to one of the doors and kicked it opened.

I went over to the bed and threw the brat down.I walked back out and shut the door and locked it while putting a barrier around the room.

I walked to another aroomf nad opened the door and walked over to the bed.

I layed Kagome down and looked at is very attractive,once she wakesd I guss it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with her.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I had went strait down to the main hall and into the dinning hall and sat down.

Soon everyone but,Kagome and Maru came and sat down.

Soon the sercant's have served breakfast and we are all finished quickly and my Momy said

"Where is Kagome and Maru,Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know"

So we all got up and walked out of the dinning hall and started up to Maru's room.

When we got tehre I opened the door and walked in.

There is no sign of Kagome or Maru,but there is a note on Maru's bed.I went over and picked it up and read.

Sesshoumaru

If you ever want to see your mate and pup again you will do just what I say.I want the shikon jewel,I know that you have will come alone to the valley where Mt Hakura was.I repeat come alone or you will never see your mate and pup alive again.

Ako

I know that my eyes have started to flow red.I handed the not to my Mom and let her read it.I heard her say

"The nearve of the at kid,how the heck did he get in the castle in the first place"

"He probubly hid his scent and aura"

"Ya"

I walked past everyone and out of the room.I walked down to the main hall and towards my offcie.

When I got tehre I opened teh door and walked in.I went over to the one book shelf and pulled a book out.

The book shelf started to move to revel a secret door.

I opened it and walked over to one of the many boxs and opened it.

There right in front of my eyes is the shikon jewel.I grabbed it and put it in my pocked,I walked back out of the room and shut the door and the book shelf went back into place.

I put the book back and walked back out of my study.I found everyone in the hall and they all looked said.

"Bro you know how Naraku was a Ako is anything like his father you should know that you are not going to her Kagome and Maru back right away"

"Ypu don't know that"

"Sessh you are not going alone,I am coming with you"

"No, no one is going to come with me,I am not risking there lives for your own stuipidity"

"Well excuse me mister stick up his ass,but I protect Kagome just as much as you"

"Hn"

I walked over to Rin and Shippo,I nelt down to there hight and embraced them both in a hug.I said

"You two be good"

"Yes Father"

I kissed them both on the forehead and also stood up.I walked past everyone else and down to the main hall and out of the castle.

My energy ball surrounded me and I headed towards .

**Hi everyone, Okay first off I really want to appoligies from the spelling mistakes, I know that there are a few and I promise I am going to go through all the chapters with my new spell checker once I get the time. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Kagome's POV**

When I woke up my hands are tied to the bed post. I heard the door opened but I couldn't see who walked in, the room is so dark. But when that person got close enough to me I can see that it's Ako. He smiled at me which made me sick. I said

"What do you want with me and my son? Also where is my son?"

"Your son is safe. Do not worry"

"Just tell me where he is"

"He is in another room down the hall"

"I want to see him"

"Sorry my little miko I can not do that"

Before I know it Ako is on top of me. He crashed his lips down on mine and forces his tongue into my mouth. I try to squirm out from him but he is not letting me. He started to run his hands up and down my body.

If my hands weren't tied to this bed post I would nock some since into him. An idea then popped into my bed. I summoned all my miko powers into the kiss.

The next thing I know Ako was thrown off of me and threw against the wall. I used my Miko powers and burned the ropes off of my wrists. I jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room. I put a barrier around my self and started to search for Maru's aura.

When I found it I knocked the door down and found Maru. He ran over to me and I picked him up. I motioned for him to stay quiet. We ran out of the room and made our way out of the castle.

We walked across the court years and over to the gates. I made sure to hid both mine and Maru's scents and auras. I felt Akko's aura move a little so me and Maru ran threw the gates and into the surrounding forest.

After about an hour of running I stopped for a break. Maru said "Mom I can make my energy ball like Dad and get us farther away."

"Ok sweetie"

The next thing I know he made it and we are taking off at the speed of light. This song then came to me.

**Get out of This Town**

**Got it all figured out inside of my head**

**There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed**

**You sat the word baby I'm all set**

**We'll cover our tracks, tell a couple white lie's**

**And By The time they catch on**

**We'll be out of there sight**

**Long Gone baby**

**Chorus**

**Let's get out of this town tonight**

**Nothing' but dust in the shadows**

**Gone by morning light somewhere**

**We won't ever get caught, ever be found**

**Baby let's just get out of this town**

**Don't need directions, don't need a map**

**If we get lost I'll be good with that**

**Yeah, we'll find away to make the time pass**

**Windows rolled down with the heat on high**

**Stars all aligned in a run away sky**

**Holding my hand as the miles roll by**

**Long Gone Baby**

**Chorus**

**Let's get out of this town tonight**

**Nothing' but dust in the shadows**

**Gone by morning light somewhere**

**We won't ever get caught, ever be found**

**Baby let's just get out of this town**

**If we leave tonight and drive fast enough**

**All our troubles will be just like us**

**Long gone baby**

**Chorus**

**Let's get out of this town tonight**

**Nothing' but dust in the shadows**

**Gone by morning light somewhere**

**We won't ever get caught, ever be found**

**Let's get out of this town tonight**

**Let's get out of this town tonight**

**Yeah we won't ever get caught, be found**

**Baby let's just get out of this town**

**End of Song**

That song is almost like me and Maru trying to get away from Akko's castle. I looked ahead of us and found Mt. Hakurei. I felt Sesshomaru's aura heading that way so I told Maru to land us right in front of Mt. Hakurei.

We sat down and I looked in the direction his aura is coming from. After about a half hour of waiting here is Sesshomaru standing in front of us.

I know he is shocked but Maru ran right over to him, Sesshomaru kneels down and he picks him up and embraces him in a hug. When he lets go of Maru I walk over to them. He stood up and put his hand on my cheek and said

"Are you ok Love?"

"Yeah"

"Are you really sure"

"Yes I am love"

He bent down and captured my lips in a kiss. He then made his demonic cloud and me and Maru got on. We then took to the sky heading for the castle. I could tell he has the jewel with him. I said

"Why do you have the jewel love?"

"Ako left a note saying that if I ever wanted to see you or Maru alive again I would bring the jewel to Mt. Hakurei"

"Well I knocked him out with my Miko Powers"

"Good"

"I can't wait to get back to our castle"

"I really left there but not on good terms. Everyone else wanted to come but I said no"

"Well I am sure that it will be ok Sesshomaru"

"Me to Koi"

We then looked ahead of us, enjoying the scenery. Finally after 3 hours we have reached the castle.

**Hello everyone, finally a update in how many weeks. I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and the song in there was Get Outa This Town by Carrie Underwood! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

He landed in the garden and his demonic cloud disappeared. I picked Maru up and we walked into the castle. Before we could get any further everyone came out of no where. All I heard was

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Maru honey, come to Grandma"

I handed Maru over to Jen and her just coed all over him. Inutaisho came over and slapped him and said "Don't you ever run away from us like that again?"

"Well I got Kagome and Maru and isn't that all that matters?"

"Yes but"

"Well there, why don't we all go and sit down in the living room?"

"Ok"

So with that we all walked up and into the living room and sat down. Sango looked over at me and said "So tell us Kags"

"Ok"

I cleared my throat and said

"Well when he took us capture he put me and Maru in separate rooms. He tied my hands and tied them to the bed post. He came in and crawled on top of me"

I took a little breather and continued.

"I think well no I know that he was going to rape me. But lucky for me I was able to use my Miko powers and threw him back into the wall and knocked him unconscious. I ran out of the room and found Maru and took off"

I stopped and held Sesshomaru's hand as I took a breather. Jen then spoke up and said "So Naraku is not dead?"

"No"

"Well all that really matters is that you and Maru are ok"

"Yeah thanks Jen"

"You're welcome Kagome"

Maru climbed out of Jen's lap and came over to us. Sesshomaru picked him up and set him down in his lap. Maru looked up at him and said

"Daddy who was the mean man that took me and Mommy?"

"His name was Naraku and he is a very evil half demon"

"Ok"

Maru looked over at Rin and Shippo and said

"You guys want a play?"

"Ok Maru"

So the 3 of them got up and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru then said

"I am going to order extra security around the castle"

"Ok"

Before we could continue Jaken came wobbling into the room. He came over and bowed to us and said "Welcome back Lady Kagome"

"Thank you Jaken"

Sesshomaru then spoke up and said "Jaken go down and tell Momeko that I want extra security the whole way around the castle"

"Of course My Lord"

He bowed to us and wobbled back out of the room. I looked over at Sango and said "Sango?"

"Yeah Kags?"

"You want to come with me to the hot spring?"

"Sure"

Jen spoke up and said "Would you mind it if I come with you girls?"

"Sure Jen"

So the 3 of us got up and walked out of the room. Jen said

"Follow me girls"

"Sure Jen

So we followed Jen upstairs and down the western hall and pat mine and Sesshomaru's room. We came to Jen and Inutaisho's room. We went to the giant silver door beside's there.

Jen took a key out of her kimono sleeve and put it in the lock. She unlocked the door and put the key back in her sleeve. She opened the door and we all walked in and I shut the door. In front of us is a nig nice hot spring.

I do remember seeing this hot spring a long time ago, but we always just use our hot spring. We each went behind a changing screen and undressed. We got into the spring and grabbed out bathing soaps and started to wash our bodies.

When we finished we ducked under the water and rinsed our bodies off. We then continued to wash our hair and rinse the soap out of it. We then leaned against the side of the spring to relax. Jen looked up at me and said

"Kagome, are you and Sesshomaru planning to have anymore children?"

"Yes, I don't know when. Maru is old enough so we could I guess"

"Yeah"

Sango then said

"I have some good news guys"

"What?"

"Miroku proposed to me"

"That's awesome Sango"

"I know"

"So when are you getting married"

"Maybe 5 or 6 months"

"That's cool"

"Yep"

The 3 of us continued to stay in the hot spring and talk about planning Sango's wedding. After about an hour we decided to finally get out. We got out behind our screens and I found a clean kimono there.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped around my hair and then I got my other towel and started to dry off. When I finished I grabbed my clean under clothes and put them on. I put my kimono on and grabbed my obi and wrapped it around and tied it.

We all walked out from behind our screens and out of the bathing room. We all continued talking while we walked down threw the halls and down into the main hall.

We continued walking and out a door and into a garden. We keep walking threw the sakura trees.

They are all in full bloom; I love them when they are blooming. We walked till we made it to the pond that we just had it put in a week or two ago. We sat down on the bench under a sakura tree and continued to talk.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

The children went to play and we all walked out of the sitting room and down to my study. We went in and sat down. My Father looked up at me and said

"So son are you and Kagome gonna have any more children soon?"

"I want to but I don't know if Kagome ants to or note"

"I know she will son. Every time I see her looking at you I can see the love in her eyes"

"Yes I can to"

We all spoke at the same time and laughed. We all continued talking and Miroku told us he proposed to Sango. We all then congratulated him.

**Hi everyone, k here was another wonderful chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Kagome's POV**

After a couple of hours of talking, we stand up, call the children over to us, and walk into the castle. I take Maru's hand, and we walk upstairs to his room.

We go in and I pick him up and lay him down, as soon as I do he falls fast asleep. Without hearing or seeing anything, I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I jump but I hear

"Its ok love, it's just me"

I turn my head around and find Sesshomaru looking down at me with concern written all over his face. I let out a breath, which I didn't know I was holding in. I said

"Sesshomaru, please don't sneak up on me like that"

He turns me around and I look up at him. He says

"What is wrong love? Why are you so jumpy?"

"I don't know, I guess I am still a little jumpy, that's all"

He leans down to my year and whispers in a husky voice

"I think I know just the thing to calm you down"

I felt my cheeks starting to turn red. He picks me up bridal style, ran out of Maru's room and into our room and shut the door.

He went over to our bed and placed me down. He crawls on top of me and kiss's me, I entangle my hands in his beautiful silver hair. After a while we break apart for some much needed air. He kisses down my neck, what happens next can't be explained.

**Jen's POV**

We are all down at supper, except Sesshomaru and Kagome. I can smell what they did in the air, I see Inutaisho's look at me with a smirk on his face and I smile back at me. Rin says

"I am going to go look for Mom and Dad"

I speak up and say

"No Rin, I am sure they are fine"

"But Grandma?"

"Not buts' young lady"

"Ok Grandma"

The servant's brought our food our to the kitchen, over to us, sat it down in front of us, bowed to us and left and we all started to eat.

When we finished the servants came out and took our dishes. I stand up and walk over to the children, Maru stands up in his seat, so I pick I'm up.

Rin and Shippo get out of their seats, the 4 of us walk out of the dining hall and start up to their rooms. When we get there I put Rin and Shippo to bed first.

I take Maru into his room; I help him change into his night clothes. I pick him up and lay him down in bed; I pull the coers over him and tuck him in. I lean down and kiss his forehead. He said

"Good night Grandma"

"Goodnight Maru"

I kiss him again and stand straight up; I walk out of his room. Inutaisho's is in the hall waiting for m. We go to our room, get ready for bed and fall asleep.

**Kagome's POV**

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes; I hold my hand up to block it. I set up in bed; I look down and find Sesshomaru gone.

When I look back around I find Sesshomaru walking out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I blush because I am remembering last night's events. He said

"Why good morning koi"

"Good morning Sesshy"

I climb out of bed; I look down at myself and find that I am dressed in one of Sesshomaru's harikos. I walk past Sesshomaru and into our bathroom and over to our hot spring.

I slip out of his hariko and step into the spring. I grab the soap and start to bath. When I finish I climb out of the spring, grab my towel and start to dry off. When I finish, I grab my robe and put it on. I walk out of our bathroom and into our closet.

I pick out a pink kimono with silver petals on it. I put on a clean pair of underclothes along with the kimono. I slip my feet into a pair of matching sipper that matches my kimono.

I walk out of the closet, over to my dresser, I pick my bush up off of it and brush my hair out and put it up in a pony tail.

I then walk over to our bedroom door, open it up, walk out, and shut it. I walk over to Maru's room; I open the door and walk in. Maru is still sound asleep in his bed, all curled up, I smile and walk over. I say

"Maru, sweetie it's time to wake up"

He groans and open's his eyes up, his big golden eyes look up at me. He says

"Good morning Mommy"

"Good morning my little boy"

I lean down and place a small kiss on his forehead. I throw all the covers off of him and pick him up out of bed and set him on the floor.

We went over and into his bathroom. I helped him bath and dress in a clean outfit for the day. He takes my hand and we walk out of his room and start down to the main hall.

When we get there everyone is there, we all say our good mornings and walk into the dinning hall and take our seats. The servants come out of the kitchen with our food. They come over to us, set the food down in front of us, bow and leave and we all start to eat.

There is little threw out breakfast, when we're done there is something that I want to ask Sesshomaru. So after another 20 minutes we have all finished out breakfast.

The servant's have came out and took the dishes. We all stand up, walk out of the dinning hall, to stand in the main hall. Maru look's up at his father and says

"Daddy will you take me with you today when you go to look over the lands?"

"Of course Maru, you just half to stay by my side"

"Yes Daddy"

Maru run's over to his father and Sesshomaru picks him up. They come over to me and Sesshomaru lean's down and kiss's me on the cheek, He says

"Have a good day Koi"

"I will, and my two favorite men in the world better come home in one piece"

Maru spoke up and said

"We will Mommy, I promise to protect Daddy from all the mean things"

I smile and chuckle at him at the same time, he is just so cute and cuddly. I lean up and give both him and Sesshomaru and kiss on there forehead's.

The two of them then went out the main door. I seen Jen and Inu Taisho take Rin and Shippo's hands. Jen look's at me and says

"We are going to take Rin and Shippo with us today; we are going to the North for a meeting"

"Ok"

I hug both of them goodbye and they leave with their grandparents. Sango and Miroku leave for the demon slayers village for the day.

I look around and find that everyone had left me by myself. I wonder what I should do. I figure it out; I leave a note for Sesshomaru. I run out of the stables and get Ah-Un. I mount him and head for the well to go home for a visit.

**Hello everyone, Okay here's my newest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I am planning to have this story finished before Christmas so wish me luck! Please review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**9 Month's Later**

**Kagome's POV**

It's been 9 months since my trip to the well to see my family. I had found out a week that that I was expecting. Sesshomaru and I were so happy. We were twice as happy when we found out that we were having twins.

This pregnancy has not been as easy as my first one was with Maru. Probably because this time I am carrying twins.

We have spent allot of time picking over name's for the twins. We have decided on 2 boy names and 2 girl names.

The 2 boy names are, Zack, and Toga. We decided Toga since it is Sesshomaru's Grandfather's name. Now the 2 girl names are, Cindy, and Sakura. I really love both of the girl's names and I do half to admit I love the boy's names to.

**Present Time**

I am about 2 days away from my due date; Sesshomaru is not letting me out of our room. I stay in bed most of the time; I never thought carrying twins was so tiring.

I run my very big belly, I fell one of the twins kick right where my hand is. I can not help but crack out with a huge smile on my face. I hear our door open and shut, so I look up.

I find Sesshomaru walking over to me with a tray full of food. He sets down in front of me on our bed and place's the tray in my lap. I pick up a grape and put it in my mouth. He says.

"How are you feeling Koi?"

"Like I am carrying two demon babies!" I chuckle at it and continue to eat my very delicious food. When I finish it Sesshomaru takes the tray off of my lap and set's it on the in table.

He places a hand on my stomach and I feel the twins kick again. I place my hand over top of his to keep his there. I lay my head back and close my eyes; I fell like I am in heaven right now.

I have the man I love beside me, 3 beautiful children and 2 more on the way. I felt his other arm slide over to my waist. I open my eyes, as he pulls me up.

He moves so that he is sitting behind me with both of his hands places on my stomach. I sigh in happiness, Place both of my hands over his and lay back into his embrace.

I lay my head on his chest, right over his heart; all I can hear now is the beating of his heart. I relaxed fully on him. This peaceful moment make's me laugh. I hear Sesshomaru say.

"What is so funny Kagome?"

"Nothing, there then the first time we meant at your father's grave you tried to kill me. When an interesting first thing to do your mate"

I can remember that day now.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha older brother Sesshomaru has captured us and placed us both in this unreal place. I see Inuyasha talking with a woman, but she has no face.

I try to yell at Inuyasha, but I can't move. I try but I can not move a muscle, I can move my eyes and I can see myself wrapped up in chains with little demons all over me.

I move my eyes back over to Inuyasha and find him being swallowed up into the woman. What happened next is not all clear. But what I remember after it was Sesshomaru is holding Inuyasha by the throat in the air.

He has a strange light shooting into Inuyasha eye. A black pearl comes out of Inuyasha eye and into Sesshomaru's hand. He drops Inuyasha; I run over to him and see if he is ok.

We both look up at Sesshomaru. The black pearl floats out of his hand, the next thing we know there is a giant black whole in front of us.

Sesshomaru and that little squeaky demon, who I heard Sesshomaru call Jaken, jump threw it. Before Inuyasha know what happens I jump threw it with Inuyasha right behind me.

**End of Flashback**

I smile at the memory. I preferred not to think of the rest of it since it is where Inuyasha cuts of Sesshomaru's left arm. I shake my head and turn to look at, Sesshomaru.

He is looking right down at me; I get trapped by his golden gaze. I smile up at him; I turn around a little and place my hand on his cheek. I deepen the kiss and place my free hand on his chest; I move my other hand slowly down his body, to stop at his chest.

He place's both of his hands on the middle of my back and pull's me closer to him. We then half to break apart for some much needed air.

I felt a very sharp pain in my abdomen, it kept being very persistent. I finally decide that they are contractions. They are allot worse then what they were with Maru. I look up at Sesshomaru and say.

"Sesshomaru, I'm in labor"

I seen a look of shock pass across his face, but as soon as it came it disappeared. He unwraps his arms from me and stands up. He picks me up bridal style, he use's his demonic speed and run's out of our room, over to the East win and into the delivery room.

He goes over to the bed and lay's me down. Our head nurse May comes running into the room with a bunch of other servant's behind her. I can feel the sweat roll down my forehead as May order's all of the servants around. After a couple more minutes they're done. May look's at me and says.

"Ok my Lady Push!"

**4 Hours Later**

I look down at my two beautiful twins in my arms, a little boy and a little girl. The little boy is quiet handsome, black hair with silver streaks in it, golden eyes, crescent Moon on his forehead and dark red strips on his cheeks. Sesshomaru and I have decided to name him Toga Taisho.

Now out little girl has silver hair with black streaks in it, brown eyes. Crescent Moon on her forehead, 2 pink magenta strips on her cheeks. We have named her Sakura Taisho. I love the name Sakura since it reminds me of the spring time.

I look up at Sesshomaru and smile; he smiles right back down at me. The door open's and everyone comes walking in. The children come walking over to the bed. Sesshomaru pick's Maru up and set's him down on the bed while Rin and Shippo climb up.

They set down in front of me, I lay both of the twins down on my lap so that they can see them. Everyone is cooing and awing. I hand Toga to Sesshomaru and I keep Sakura.

We then hand them to the children and let them hold them from a while. Everyone else hold's them and then me and Sesshomaru. We all talk about them and tell them what there names are.

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, if I keep this up I will totally be done begfore Christmas! I would really enjoy about 10 reviews for this chapter, Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When all of the commotion calm's down and everyone lease, I am finally able to feed Toga and Sakura. When I finish I hand them both to Sesshomaru and he lay's them down in the bassinets.

He came's back and over to me and picks me up bridal style. He carries me over and threw the door at the back of the room that lead's to an indoor hot spring.

He set's me down and helps me get out of my sticky clothes. I slid into the hot spring and grab the bathing soaps and start to bath. When I finish washing my hair and bathing I raise all the soap off of myself.

I then get out of the spring, grab my towel, and start to dry off. When I finish I grab clean clothes, that some how appeared while I was bathing. I put them on and walk out of the bathing room.

Sesshomaru us holding the twins, I walk over to him and take Sakura from him. We then walk out of the delivery room and towards our own room. When we get there we walk in and over to the two bassinets we have set up.

I lay Sakura down in one and Sesshomaru put's Toda down in the other one. We walk over and out onto our balcony and set down. Sesshomaru hold's me in his arm and I lay my head down on his chest. He kiss's the top of my forehead and says,

"You did a wonderful job delivering our beautiful twin's koi"

"Why thank you Sessho"

"No Problem love"

We set there for the longest time talking.

**1 Week Later**

It's been a week since Sakura and Toga have been born. The castle is as busy as ever, with getting ready for the western ball in a week. We all are currently getting ready to leave for my time.

I want to try and bring my family back for the ball and of course to see where I am living. As I finish packing my 2 bags for the twins I think.

'_How is my life just so perfect?'_

'_**Thank the gorgeous Taiyoukai of yours'**_

'_Your right. I have him and our 5 beautiful children'_

I break out of my train of though when Sakura starts to cry. I set the two bag's down on the floor, walk out of our closet and over to her bassinet. I pick her up; she and Toga are totally different from Maru.

Maru had only cried when he was hungry of needed his diaper changed. But these two are the nosiest little babies I have ever seen. They probably get that from me, since, from what my Mom tells me, I was very fussy when I was a baby.

Why Maru was so quiet was probably, well 9 out a 10, he got that from his father. I check her and she doesn't need changed, so she is most likely hungry. I walk over to my bed and set down and start to feed her.

When she finish's I burp her. I get up, walk over to her bassinet and lay her down. I hum a little tone to make her go to sleep. I know it by heart, since it is what my Mom would always sing to me when I was a baby.

When she finally fell asleep, I walk over and finish packing her and Toga's bags. Sesshomaru is down in his office finishing up some last minute paper work before we leave for a few days. I then grab 2 bigger bags and walk into our closet; I pack all of our modern clothes into the bags.

I know that we will leave in the clothes we are in and most likely change when we get inside my Mother's house. I then walk out of our closet and pack a few of our necessities.

I go over and set our bags beside the twins on our bed. I know Rin and Shippo can pack there bags on there own but Maru can't. I check the twins, both are asleep, and I walk out of our room.

I walk over to Maru's door, open it, and walk in. He is plying with his portable video game my Mom bought him for Christmas. He look's up at me, smiles and turns his attention back to the game.

I roll my eyes and walk into his closet. I pick up his big bag and stuff all of our modern clothes into it. I walk out and pack a few of his toys and other necessities. I pat him on the head and walk out of his room with his bag.

I walk back over and into mine and Sesshomaru's room. I go over to our bed and set Maru's bag down with ours. I figure that I better make sure that Rin and Shippo have everything that they need, packed.

I walk out of our room and go over to Rin's room first. She and Shippo are both in there playing _' sorry_'. I swear my Mother spoils this kid's way to much. I name off the list of stuff that they should have packed and they have everything.

Since we ate breakfast only an hour and a half ago that means that we can get out of here in the next half hour or so. Now with the twins we can not go as fast, so we will probably half to stop for the night. When I walk out of Rin's room I meet a couple of the servants. They stop and bow to me and say.

"I need you to take all of the bags which are in my room on the bed and all of Rin and Shippo's bags. Take them down and pack them in Ah-Un's saddle bags"

"Yes My Lady"

They bow again and I walk past them and start down to Sesshomaru's study. When I get there, I open the door and walk in. He is sitting behind his desk finishing the last piece of paper work on his desk.

I walk over and he slide's out his chair and I sit down in his lap. He wraps his arms around, me and place's a kiss on my lips. He says

"Is everything packed Kagome?"

"Yes everything is packed and I am having the servants take all of our bags down and pack them into Ah-Un's saddle bags"

"Ok"

"Are you done with your paper work?"

"Yes I am"

"Good"

He stands up and place's me back down on my own two feet. We walk out of his office and up to our room. We each pick up a twin and walk back out of our room and into the hall way, where we meet Rin, Shippo and Maru.

We all then walk down to the main hall where we meet every one else. We all walk out to the court yard where Ah-Un is waiting. We all get ready and then take off for the well.

**Hello everyone, okay looks like this story will maybe be done before christmas. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

We make a few stops during the day to rest. It is now nearing sundown and we are looking for a place to make camp for the night. We are about half a day's travel away from the well.

Soon we find a cave and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha go into check it out. Takaya, Inutaisho, and Miroku leave to get firewood, and Food. When Inuyasha give's us the ok we all walk into the cave.

Sango and Tailor then set up camp. Now here is something that I haven't mentioned before. Sango, Tailor, and Mikomi are all pregnant again.

Sango and Miroku already have a little girl, which they have named Grace. Mikomi and Inuyasha have a little boy that they have named SoJen. But unfortunately for Taylor and Takaa, their baby girl died, soon after being born. Little Becky was the sweetest little baby. Hopefully this time it will all work out fine.

Soon Inutaisho, Miroku and Takaya come walking into the cave. Miroku and Takaya have arm loads of fire wood. And Inutaisho has allot of fish, which are already skinned and ready to be ate,

Jen builds the fire and offers to cook the fish. Mikomi, Sango, Taylor and I set back and start to feed the little twins. I let Taylor feed little Sakura, which I know she loves to help do.

So all of us girls then start to walk, the only kids along are Rin, Shippo, Maru, Toga and Sakura, the others stayed back at the castle for there own safety.

Finally after another 15 minutes, the twins have finished there bottles, so me and Taylor burp them. We both rock them to sleep in our arms. I make a little sleeping area for them and I lay them down in it.

I walk over to Sesshomaru and lay down in his lap and he wrap's his arms around me. I lay my head down on his chest, as I watched Jen, Taylor, Mikomi, and Sango do the same. Soon everything quiet's down and we fall asleep.

In the Wood's

Stranger's POV

I smirk at the cute picture perfect moment. I know not to go any closer because Lord Sesshomaru may look like he's sleeping, but I know he is not. I start walking away; I can still see the bitch he call's a wife, curled up in his lap. Right where I should be; not her; me.

She shouldn't be having his full blooded pups, I should. Well it's a good thing my father is on his way, we can kill his human mate and I can take her place as his mate. I replay my plan several times in my head. In the next day on so, the Miko will be dead, and I will be his mate.

Kagome's POV

I wake up sometime around dawn, to the sun shinning into the cave and into my face. I cuddle closet to Sesshomaru and burry my head into his best. I hear a low rumble in his chest and I can not help but smile. I then hear.

"What is wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing, just the sun was shinning in my eyes"

"Hn"

I open my eyes up and set up in his lap. His arms fall down to lie around my waist. I smile down at him and say.

"I half to get up and start breakfast"

"Ok, I will go out and catch us something"

"Thanks"

I lean down and place a kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru stand's up which make's me stand up as well. He unwraps his arms from me, he put's his armor on and hands Tokijin and Tensaiga at his side.

He then walks out of the cave to hunt for breakfast. I walk over to where our old burned out fire and a pile of fire wood is.; I built a new fire and start it.

After another 20 minutes, Sesshomaru comes walking into the cave with 2 dead and already skinned rabbits. He gives them to me and I fix them up and put them over the fire to cook.

After 15 minutes, everyone is fully awake and the food is read to eat, so I get it and pass some out to everyone, I take my seat beside Sesshomaru and we all start to eat.

When we all finish, I put the fire out, Jen pack's up camp, Mikomi and Taylor feed's Toga and Sakura for me. With out bags in Ah-Un's saddle bags; we are all set to take off.

Kilala transforms and Sango and Miroku get on her. Rin, Shippo, and Maru climb up on Ah-Un. Mikomi, Inuyasha, and Taylor all ride on Takaya's demonic cloud. Sesshomaru makes his demonic cloud and I get on holding the twins. He takes Toga and with that we all take to the sky heading for the Bone Eaters well.

The sun is high in the sky and it is sometime around noon, we are high above, Inuyasha's forest. After another 10 minutes we all land beside the well.

The guys get all of our bags. First Taylor, Takaya and Shippo go threw the well, second Inuyasha, Mikomi, and Rin, third Inutaisho, Jen, and Maru, Sango and Miroku, then finally Sesshomaru, me and the twins.

When we are all safely out of the well and standing in the courtyard, can we take a breather? We all walk over to my house, I get the key out from under the welcome mat and unlock the door. Everyone walks in and Taylor shut's the door. I yell.

"Mom, Souta, we are all home"

Soon we all hear. "Were in the living room"

So we set our bags down. When we go in we all gasp in shock.

**Hello everyone, okay heres another new chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

There on the couch is my Mom, Souta, and a guy. Not only am I shocked, I feel like I mite faint. But not only is he there, he is holding my Mom's hand. I know my Mom is dying to see the twins.

Her, Souta, and that guy jump out of there seats. They guy stays back but my Mom and Souta run over to us. I give my Mom Sakura and Souta Toga.

I tell them there names and they just co all over them. After they finish they give me and Sesshomaru the twins back. They guy comes over and stands beside my Mom. He smiles at me and says,

"You must be Kagome"

"Yes, and you are?"

"I am Andrew Rinehart. It is very nice to meet you and everyone else"

"It's good to meet you to; I have one question for you"

"Ask away"

"Ok, why are you not freaking out that you are standing face to face with demons?"

"Your Mom and Souta explained everything to me about it"

"Ok that's good"

I know that it's time for the twins nap and I look at my Mom.

"Do you still have that old baby crib that we had for Maru, Mom?"

"Yes and it's already set up in your room"

"Thanks Mom"

"Your welcome"

So with his spare hand Sesshomaru picks up our bags and the twins. We walk out of the living room, up the steps, and over to our room. We walk in, he set's our bag down and we go over to the crib and lay the twins down.

I grab one of the bags and get there blanket's out. I lay them over the twins and tuck them in. I pick our bags up and set them all down on our bed. Sesshomaru leaves to help the children unpack and I start to unpack our things and put them away.

When I finish I hear Sakura start to cry so I walk over to the crib. I pick Sakura up, I can tell that it is a hungry cry, so I walk over to our bed, set down, and start to feed her.

After a little bit Sesshomaru walks in, he comes over and set's down on our bed in front of me. I smile at him and he looks down at Sakura.

"I have a feeling that this little girl is going to grown up like her father"

He gives me a sexy look and I smirk at him and say. "I am sure that all of the boys will want to mate her"

"The first boy that looks's at her will half to deal with me"

"Same goes for Toga. First girl that deals with him or Maru or Shippo will half to deal with me"

"Some with Rin"

"Yep"

Sakura is done so I put her over my shoulder and burp her. I hand her over to Sesshomaru, he looks down at her and she smiles up at him. I heard Toga start to cry now so I stand up and walk over to the crib.

I pick him up, walk over to our bed, set down and start to feed him. After another 15 minutes Toga is done, I burp him and hand him to Sesshomaru.

I look at him holding both of them and it is a picture perfect Moment. I pick my camera up off my stand, point it at them and take a picture. I set it back down on my stand; Maru comes running into our room and jumps into my lap. He looks over at the twins and says.

"Daddy, when can I play with the twins?"

"When they are old enough Maru"

"When will that be Daddy?"

Sesshomaru looks at me for some help, I smile and say.

"It will be a long time before you can play with them like you do with Rin and Shippo, honey"

"O ok Mommy"

He crawls from my lap, towards Sesshomaru, so that he can see Toga and Sakura better. I never realized how lucky I am until Now. I have 5 beautiful and sweet children, a wonderful husband, an awesome Mom, a great Brother, and the best of friends.

Most people would be jealous and say that I am spoiled. But I don't really care what anyone says, they are my family and they will just half to understand,

I really would like to take Maru, Shippo, and Rin to some sport event. I know Souta in football, so maybe we can all go to one of his school games on a Friday.

After a half hour of time with the children, I decide to go and talk to Souta. I excuse myself and walk out of our room and towards Souta's room. When I get there I can heard his music playing.

I don't bother in knocking; I open the door and walk in. He's at his computer desk on his computer doing something. He see's me and swings his desk chair around and looks at me.

"Key Sis. What do you need?"

"When's your next football game?"

"Friday, it's the beginning of the season, why?"

"Well I think we all should go. I really want to take the children"

"Great"

"Cool, thanks Souta"

"No Problem"

I walk out of his room and down the steps and into the living room. I find my Mom and Andrew. I walk over and set down beside my Mom .The 3 of us starts to talk. I really like him, more then the last guy. Andrew has told me everything about him and I feel like I can really trust him.

After 2 hours of talking we still are not running out of something to talk about. But after another 15 minutes Sesshomaru walks in. He comes over, sits down behind me and pulls me into his lap. He joins in on our conversation and we all continue to talk.

After another hour of talking my Mom and me get up, walk out of the living room and into the kitchen to start supper. After 45 minutes we have made rice balls, rice, ramen and some other meat. Rin, Shippo and Maru come in and set the table and got us all drinks. I yell.

"Dinner"

So everyone comes into the dinning room and sets down at the table. Sesshomaru has both of the twins and I have 2 bottles ready. We have everything at the table so I go over and take mu seat beside Sesshomaru and my Mom sets down beside Andrew.

I take Toga from him, I hand Sesshomaru Sakura's bottle and we both feed the twins. We all fill our plates and start to eat. When we finish both Toga and Sakura are fast asleep.

Sesshomaru and I stand up with them, bid everyone a good night, and walk out of the dinning room, up the stairs and into our room. We walk over to the crib and lay the twins down and cover them with there blankets.

We each lean down and give them each a kiss goodnight. We both then grab our night clothes and walk into our private bathroom. I run the water into our huge bathtub.

We set our clean clothes into the laundry hamper. We both climb into the tub and start to relaxed. When we are in there for about 20 minutes of relaxing we start to bath.

When we finish we get out, dry off and put our clothes on. We walk out of our bathroom and over to our bed. We lay down, Sesshomaru pulls the covers over to us, wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep.

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in forever, lifes been hectic with Christmas growing near! I am still hopping to finish this story before christmas! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I wake up in the morning to the sun shinning in my window and onto my face. I groan, turn around and burry my head into Sesshomaru chest. I hear a rumble in his chest.

"Good morning mate"

I lift my head up from his chest and look into his face. I smile and say.

"Good morning Sesshy"

I hear the twins both start to cry so I set up. But Sesshomaru beats me to, using his demonic speed to get out of bed and go over to the crib. I set up against the head board of the bed.

Sesshomaru picks Toga and Sakura up. Walks over to me and hands me Sakura. I feed her and then Toga, Sesshomaru changes their diapers and puts them in clean outfits.

I get out of bed, walk into our bathroom, and over to the shower. I turn the water on; I take my dirty night gown off and throw it in the dirty laundry hamper. I then step into the shower and let the warm, relaxing water run down over my body.

I then grab my Dove body soap, squeeze it onto my body and start to bath. When I finish that I grab my Herbal Essence Shampoo and start to wash my hair. When I finish I wash the soap out of my hair and off my body. I stand under the water for another 10 minutes just enjoying it.

I then turn the water off, step out of the shower and grab my towel and start to dry off. When I finish I grab my robe and slip it on. I walk over to the sink; grab my hair dryer and start to dry my hair.

When I finish I com it free and tie it up in a high ponytail. I finish everything else in there; I then walk out of the bathroom and back into our room.

Sesshomaru is not here so I walk over to our dresser and get a pair of panties and bra out. I untie my robe and put them on. I walk over to my closet and start to go threw my clothes for an outfit to wear for today.

I finally settle on a pair of jeans and a violet tank top with the words ' Number 1 Mom' on it. I put them on, I then slip my feet into a pair of sandals.

I decide to go over and check on the twins but when I get over to the crib and look down in it, the twins are gone. I figure that Sesshomaru took them.

I walk out of my room and meet Souta at the top of the stairs and we walk downstairs together and into the kitchen. We find both of the twins in bassinets and Sesshomaru helping my Mother and Andrew cook breakfast.

Souta and I get the plates and silver ware and go over and start to set the table. When we finish Rin, Shippo, and Maru walk into the room. Rin and Maru go over to the twins and Shippo go's and gets the glass's out and fills them all up with water.

Rin goes over and helps him carry all of the glasses over to the dinning room table and set them down. After another 20 minutes breakfast is ready and we all are setting at the dinning table.

We all fill our plates with the delicious looking food and start to eat. There is some talk during breakfast. When we finish all us girls clear the table and take it all into the kitchen.

Jen and my Mom put the leftovers away. Sango and Mikomi start to wash the dishes. Taylor and I dry them and put them back where they belong. When we all finish I say.

"Hey you girls want to go to the mall?"

"Sure"

"Great, I want to take Rin with us to"

"Cool"

SO we all walk out of the kitchen. We all except for Jen pick up our purses, keys and cell phones up off the table. I yell

"Rin"

"Coming"

She comes running out of the living room and over to us. She looks so cute in her pink sunflower dress.

"What is Mother?"

"Do you want to come shopping with us?"

"Yes"

"Cool"

Before we get ready to go Jen and My Mom say. "We are not going to go to the mall with you girls. I think we are going to a book store"

"Ok guys"

So we all walk down the steps, across the court yard of the shrine and down the steps. We go over to the garage and my Mom gets her Chevy Malibu out and Jen get's on and they take off.

After I wrecked my trailblazer my Mom got me a full size Chevy Suburban. I am really excited. We all get in it and I pull out of the garage and start towards the biggest mall in Tokyo.

After 20 minutes of driving we make it there, I pull into the parking lot and park. We all get out, walk across the parking lot and walk into the mall.

We go into the first store we come across with is ' Old Navy'. We go threw it, I get Rin a cute blue jean skirt and a pink shirt. I got a pair of jeans and the test of the girls got something. We then continue going threw the rest of the stores.

**4 Hours Later**

We are now taking a break from shopping to get something to eat at the food court. We order an extra large cheese pizza; we get it and our drinks and go over to a table.

We set down and set our bags down. We each get our pizza slice and we start to eat. We take our time so we get enough energy to keep shopping.

Hard to believe we have been in this mall for 4 hours and we are not even half ways threw the mall. But this is the biggest mall in Tokyo, it actually covers 2 acres.

After we finish our very delicious pizza we throw our garbage away. We pick our bags up and we decide that Mikomi and I should take our bags to my Suburban. So we go out to the parking lot and put our bags in the back and head back in.

**Hello everyone, okay well I am on my way of getting this done before xmas! I only got two more chapters then the Sequel! Please review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Back At the House

Sesshomaru's POV

Currently Takaya, Inuyasha, Miroku, and I are helping clean and repair the shrine. We left my Father to watch and entertain all of the children. Kagome's Mom and my Mom go to get us all some lunch ready. Takaya looks at me and says.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes"

"What are we all going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"The children, when they get older they are going to mate, you guys are all so lucky"

"Takaya, this one will survive. You and Taylor will have a family someday"

"Thanks Sesshomaru"

"I know how it feels to be a father and I know you will be a great Father"

"Thank you, it means allot to me"

"Your welcome"

We then get back to work. But only after 20 minutes Kagome's Mom calls us all in for lunch so we all go in.

At The Mall

Kagome's POV

We have still been shopping, I want to get a nice ball gown for the western ball, and I also want to get a special present for anyone. We walk past a jewelry store and an idea pops into my head. I stop and everyone turns around to me and I say

"You guys go on ahead and shop, I need to do something"

"Ok Kags"

So Mikomi takes Rin and they all walk off leaving me. I turn around and walk into the jewelry store. I look into one of the cases, I then hear.

"Hi, how may I help you Miss?"

I look up and find a man, probably in his early thirties, standing in front of me. I smile up at him and say.

"Hi"

"Are you looking for anything special?"

"Actually I am; I would like to have 15 necklaces with a heart shaped diamond in the middle and 1 gold ring with a diamond on it"

His eyes go wide. "Of course madam, when do you need them?"

"When can you have them done?"

"In about another 4 hours"

"Ok I will be back then to get them"

"Ok, now I need your name"

"Kagome Taisho"

"Ok Mrs. Taisho"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

I walk back out of the jewelry store and start to hunt for the others.

4 Hours Later

It's been 4 hours and we have been in each store of the mall. It's now about 4 in the after noon and we are on our way back to the jewelry store.

I never told any on what I went in there for since it is a surprise. We are there and everyone stays outside while I go in. The same clerk I talked to before is standing behind the stand with a big bag. I walk over and say.

"Are they done?"

"Yes, I have also had them wrapped up"

"Thank you, now how much do I own you?"

"2,050 dollars"

Wow that's allot. I get my credit card out and slid it threw the machine and pay for the purchase. He hands me the bag, I thank him and walk out of the store.

I meet the others and we start to walk to of the mall, into the parking lot and over to my suburban. I push the button on my key and the back opens up and we all put our bags in.

I shut it and we all get in and I start it up. I pull out of my parking spot, then out of the parking lot and into the highway. Taylor and I decide to take a bunch of Kentucky Fried Chicken home so I pick up my cell phone and dial my home number. After a few rings I heard.

"Hello"

"Hey Mom, I was hopping you would answer, we are going to stop at Kentucky Fried Chicken and bring some home"

"Ok Kagome, make sure you brings lots"

"I will"

"Ok, I better be going because I am helping Inutaisho watch the children"

"Ok Mom, bye"

"Bye"

I hear the dial tone so I hand up my phone and set it down on my middle consul. I then pull into the parking lot of Kentucky Fried Chicken. I grab my wallet and Taylor and I get out and walk in.

We order a big amount of food and drinks, it is going to be a while so we go over to a table and set down.

After 20 minutes everything is ready so we get everything and walk out of my suburban. I push the button and we put everything in the back with out bags.

We both then get in and we start for the shrine. On my way I call my house again and tell my Mom to send the boys down to help.

When we get there I pull into the garage and we all get out. All the boys are down here and they grab all of our bags. I make sure and grab the bag from the jewelry store though.

The girls grab the food and we all leave the garage and start up the stairs. When we get to the top, we walk across the courtyard and over and into our house.

The girls take the food into the kitchen and the boys take all of our bags into the living room. I don't want anyone to see what I have yet so I walk upstairs and into our room and set it down.

I walk back out, down the steps and into the dinning room. Everyone is setting down so I take my seat beside Sesshomaru. We all fill our plates and we all start to eat.

This is the first time Maru has hand this and he really likes it. When we finish it, since we used paper plates and plastic silver ware, I grab a big garbage bag and throw it all in. Before anyone can leave I say.

"Could you all go into the living room for me, I have a present for each of you"

"Ok"

So we all walk out of the dinning room, they all walk into the living room and I walk upstairs and into our room. I pick up the bag I brought up; I walk back out, down the stairs and into the living room.

Everyone is setting all around the room; I walk over to the coffee table in the middle of the room. I hand everyone's present out to them, the guy at the store luckily wrapped Sesshomaru's ring up different.

After I hand Sesshomaru his box I walk back to where I was standing previously by the coffee table. I watch as everyone opens their present and the excitement and shock that comes over their faces.

I get thanks from everyone, I go over and help the children put theirs on, I then receive hugs from them. I finally look over to Sesshomaru and find him looking right back at me.

I notice he already has the ring on his right hand and it looks so perfect there. He stands up, walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to him. He leans down and captures my lips in a soft yet passionate kiss, which I eagerly return.

When we break apart seconds later we walk back over to his place on the couch where he sets down ad pulls me down into his lap. I snuggle into his embrace that is until the twins start to cry. My Mom starts to get up but I hold my hand up in protest.

"No Mom, I'll get it"

"Ok Honey"

I get out of Sesshomaru's grasp and stand up and walk over to the two bassinets in the living room. I pick Toga up first and then Sakura. I start to rock them while walking back over. Sesshomaru takes Toga and we start to rock them back to sleep.


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**2 Months Later**

It has been 2 months since our visit to my time and boy has it been busy. I was able to bring all of my family back to my time for the western ball. I wore a beautiful pink satin vale gown from my time.

Andrew surprises us all by proposing to my Mom at the ball, and of course she said yes. The twins have grown allot, they are saying Mama and Dada, which both me and Sesshomaru never get tired of hearing.

The girls are closer to their due dates, they are all excited, but I half to say that Taylor is the most excited. We all are picking out a ton of names for them.

I am currently in the nursery feeding both of the twins their bottles. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are out patrolling the lands. Takaya, Inutaisho, and Miroku are out into the Dojo paring and Mikomi, Sango, Taylor and Jen are out in the garden watching the children play.

When the twins finish their bottles I burp Sakura first, then Toga. I get up and go over and lay them both down in their crib and pull the blanket over them.

Its fall and starting to get cold and I do not feel like dealing with two sick babies. After I make sure they fall asleep, I walk out of the nursery, down the halls, down to the main hall and out the side door and into the garden.

I can see Akko and the children running around and Jen, Mikomi, Taylor and Sango sitting out by the koi pound in the middle of the garden. I walk over to them and sit down beside Jen. She looks at me and says.

"So how are my little Grandbabies?"

"Full and sleeping"

"Good"

Sango's daughter Grace run's over to us and looks at me.

"Auntie Kagome, where's Uncle Sesshomaru?"

"Out patrolling the lands"

"What?" She tilts her head to the side, clearly confused.

"They are out making sure everything is all ok"

"Ok"

She then run's back about and joins the others in a game of tag, which considering there are 2 humans, 2 demons, and half bread, they better play fair. I look over at Sango and say.

"Hey you girls want to go see what those 3 guys are doing?"

"Yes"

We stand up, walk across the garden, across the courtyard and over to the Dojo. Jen pushes the door open and we walk in. They are in there, but Momeko is with them and they are all sweaty from sparing.

Inutaisho is great, which is where Sesshomaru must get it, we are still working with Inuyasha some what. They never notice us and keep on sparing so we go over and lean against the wall and watch them. Miroku is the first to spot us, when he does the others so as well. I say.

"So did you whip their buts Inutaisho?"

"Why I think I have Kagome"

"Good because they really needed it"

"I totally agree"

The guys and girl just shake their heads at us and how silly we are both acting. We just laugh at them.

"So are you guys done sparing?"

"Yes we are"

"Good because it's not going to be long till supper"

"Ok"

So we all walk out of the Dojo and Inutaisho, Takaya, and Miroku walk into the castle to get baths. We walk across the courtyard and back to the garden where the children are all still playing.

We go over and set down under one of the many sakura trees. We watch the children play for another half hour until I feel Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's auras nearing the castle. I look over at Mikomi and say.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are almost here"

"Ok, let's go meet them"

"K"

Mikomi and I stand up and walk over to the gates. Mikomi kneels down and I climb on her back and we head towards the boys. When we get close enough we stop and I get off of Mikomi's back.

We wait for a little while and then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha appear in front of us. They both have looks of shock on their faces.

We walk over to them and I wrap my arms around Sesshomaru's neck and place my lips apron his passionately kissing. He wraps his arms around me and holds me to him.

After we kiss for a while he surprises me by picking me up and start running back to the castle, followed by Inuyasha and Mikomi.

When we get there, he runs up to our room, he throws me down on the bed, sheds his armor and crawls on top of me and kiss's me.

**Hello everyone! Well this is the last chapter of the story,, the only thing left now is the sequel. I am so happy you finally be finishing a story with just the sequel to go! It makes me feel so good! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	33. Sequel

**Sequel**

It's been 7 years since the western ball. Rin, Shippo, Maru, Toga, and Sakura have grown allot since then. Rin is now 16 along with Shippo.

Maru is almost 9 years old and the twins are 7. I can not believe how much they have grown over the past 7 years. Our lives have been very busy.

Mom and Andrew had their wedding 6 and half years ago and my Mother looked gorgeous in her wedding gown.

Takaya and Taylor have a beautiful baby girl which they named Hope. Inuyasha and Mikomi have a new baby girl named Kate, and Miroku and Sango have a new baby boy they named Jethro.

Everything gets so hectic around here. Inutaisho and Jen renewed their matting vows and they act like love birds all the time. Now I know what Sesshomaru and I look like.

I just found out not long ago that I am pregnant. The well now lets my family pass threw any time and I gave them each a charm that way when they come back I know.

Both of the twins have their own swords and Sesshomaru is training them both, and they are both very good.

Inuyasha and Mikomi have their own castle not far from our own. Miroku, Sango and their children live in the demon slayers village.

I look at Sesshomaru who is lying beside me in our bed. Everything around us is just so perfect and great. I say.

"I love you so much Sesshomaru"

"I love you too my Kagome"

We look into each other's eyes and seal our love with a kiss.

**Hello everyone! Well we have finally made it! This story is now officially finished! I am so happy! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
